To Be Loved
by Tannerdarko
Summary: Naruto's older sister is protective and easily enraged when it comes to her little brother. She is an average ninja, no crazy jutsus, no boys in love with her, no enhanced senses beyond what most ninjas have. She just wants her brother to reach his dream. On temporary Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

**To Be Loved**

**I'm surprised that nobody has done this story. Or has at least finished it. If there is one of these stories, them please someone let me know! I'd love to read it!**

**This is my first Naruto story, and I have decided to go by the book, but I'm not going to go way far because that would take forever. **

**Disclaimer: Naruto and any characters/ catchphrases etc. belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter one.**

Once in the Village Hidden in the Leaf, Konoha, a nine-tailed demon fox appeared. With one swing of it's mighty tail, it could destroy mountains and cause tsunamis. To fight the demon, the village assembled the shinobi. One brave shinobi was able to seal the demon, but it caused him to lose his life. This shinobi was called the 4th Hokage.

My name is Tsuki Uzumaki, and the 4th Hokage is/ was my father. My brother is Naruto Uzumaki and he is the host for the nine-tailed demon that killed our father.

Naruto doesn't know who our father is, but he does know about the demon. I decided not to hide that from him.

Right now, my little brother is training to become the best ninja ever, then to be Hokage.

He will make it.

I believe in him.

I love my brother to death and am fiercely overprotective of him.

You mess with him, you mess with all 16 year-old, 5' 7", chunin-level, red-head me.

I'm tall for my age, and I use the extra length to my advantage. See, I am a mostly taijutsu ninja. I mainly practice hand to hand combat, and am pretty quick because of the training I've done to strengthen my leg muscles. I can do a few jutsus, most are escape jutsus, but I know a couple strong offensive jutsus that give many jonin a run for their money.

My best attack, that I have perfected beyond belief is the Rasengan. I pool my chakra into one hand and it swirls into a mass of powerful swirling hurt. When I am angry, you'd better watch out!

My poor little brother, the seal on his stomach seals most of his chakra, and he doesn't train often enough, so the other kids make fun of him because he can't make a good shadow clone. I've been trying to help him, but he gets so sad.

I've resigned myself to waiting for him to ask for my help.

When he needs me, he comes to me. If I think he needs my love, then I am right there.

When the villagers glare at him, I glare right back.

I love Naruto so much and I will be the family we never had.

**End Chapter One**

**So, there we go! Just a little hindsight to Tsuki. **

**First chappie done. Hope you guys liked it!**

**Tanner Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**To Be Loved**

**Well here's chapter two, sorry the first wasn't very long, but this was a spur of the moment thing, and I have nothing planned to do. **

**It's all right off the top of my head.**

**This chapter will be the real start of the story.**

**Anyways... I don't own anything from Naruto!**

**Chapter Two**

I stood amongst the assembled jonin, grinning up at my little brother as he defaced the Hokage's statues.

"Naruto stop that!"

"Get down from there!"

"You'll pay for this!"

"Shut up you idiots!" Naruto shouted, stopping his painting for a moment. I was a little worried about what the men would do if they caught him, but I could convince them to lighten his punishment. "None of you guys could do something this horrible. But I can! I am incredible!"

I smiled softly.

'You are incredible Naruto, my dear brother. But you are pissing off a bunch of people.' I think, amused.

The crowd of spectators parted as the 3rd Hokage made his way to the railing. Iruka-sensei noticed him and placed a leg on it.

"3rd Hokage-sama, I apologize for this," he proclaimed.

I stepped up to the 3rd's side and he smiled happly at me.

"Nice to see you again Tsuki. Keeping Naruto out of trouble?" He asked.

I laughed and shrugged. "He was supposed to be at school.

We turned and watched as Iruka yelled at my brother and scared him.

Iruka tied Naruto up and handed him to me.

"Tsuki! Did you see me? Nobody could have done that but me!" Naruto boasted happily. I laughed. I was following Iruka back to the school.

"I saw Naruto. You were amazing." I smiled at the glowing face he had at the praise. "ou know that Iruka is going to be brutal don't you?"

He shrugged as well as he could.

I hid a frown. "Naruto, as long as I'm here, the attentions of anybody else doesn't matter. I will love you for forever and always."

Naruto gave me the loving smile that was reserved only for me.

"I know sis, and I love you too."

We reached the school and entered Iruka's class. I set Naruto gently in the front of the room and stepped back.

As soon as I did, Iruka glared down at the boy.

"Tomorrow is the Ninja School's graduation exam. You failed the last two times!" The Jonin yelled.

I winced. It's not all Naruto's fault and Iruka knows that.

"This is no time to be causing trouble moron!" Iruka continued angrily, Naruto huffed and looked away.

Something in Iruka snapped.

Turning to the class, Iruka yelled, "Time for a review test on Henge no Jutsu! Everyone line up!"

"WHAT?" the class yelled back. I raised an eyebrow.

"I want you all to transform perfectly into me!"

Naruto got int line, ignoring the remarks of the other students. He looked to me, the vulnerability and doubt faintly visible in his eyes. I softened my gaze and smiled encouragingly to him. He grinned back, the confidence returning to his eyes.

He stepped up after the first kid skipped away and did the handsigns.

Smoke filled the room and began to clear.

In Naruto's place, stood a sexy, naked woman that looked exactly like my little brother

As soon as Iruka saw him/it/her, his nose burst into a geyser of blood and he flew back.

My face, I know flushed as red as my hair.

"NARUTO!" I screamed. Hey, I might look like that one day! And he just showed all of these kids my maybe future body.

He just grinned and winked at me, knowing what my thoughts would be.

"You dumbass! Don't invent stupid skills!" Iruka shouted, recovering from his shock. He had little tufts of toilet paper stuffed in his nose to hold off the bleeding.

I blushed as Iruka glanced my way and dismissed the rest of the class.

He made Naruto go to the statue and clean off his masterpiece.

Afterwards, Iruka treated Naruto and I to Ichiraku's!

**End Chapter two!**

**So, thank you HypnoticFlames for reviewing!**

**I didn't think I'd get one so soon after posting, so thank you!**

**So, chapter 3 will be out soon!**

**Tanner Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**To Be Loved**

**Here's chapter three!**

**I'm trying to follow the books, but some will be omitted because Naruto actually has someone to love him.**

**I hope I'm getting Naruto right; and the other characters too.**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Naruto or anything from it!**

**Chapter three**

The next day was the Ninja school's graduation exam.

I paced nervously outside the building for hours, waiting for my brother to emerge.

When the kids emerged, Naruto made a beeline straight for the swing under his favorite tree. So he didn't pass.

I walked up behind him and placed him on my lap, facing me while I swung.

"Why did the Kyuubi have to be put in me?" he growled, clutching me around the middle. I rubbed his back soothingly, softly swinging through the air.

"I love you so much Naruto. The fact that each year you take the test and never give p makes me so proud to announce to everyone you are my brother. Let's go home sweetheart. I'll make you some ramen and I'll tell you stories of our parents." I whispered, loud enough to drown out the jeering of the other kids.

I stood up and set my brother on his feet, I took his hand and led him home.

As we were walking, I felt another shinobi approach us from behind. I turned around before he could address us.

"Naruto, could we talk?"

"Mizuki-senpai!" Naruto exclaimed happily. I narrowed my eyes suspiciously.

"I'll meet you at home Tsuki okay?" Naruto told me, jumping after the jonin.

Mizuki glanced back at me as the two jumped away.

I growled low, but kept on my way home. I went inside the apartment Naruto and I shared and began heating water for ramen. Naruto would probably be hungry when he returned.

In lieu of having him here to comfort, I sat on the floor of my room and began meditating, breathing slowly in and out, feeling my chakra flowing smoothly through my veins. I had Neji Hyuuga, one of Konoha's genius students teach me how to meditate the proper way. I tried to teach Naruto, but it was hopeless.

I opened my eyes and glanced at the clock.

It was 8:42pm.

Where the heck is my brother.

I got up and stretched briefly.

I opened up the window and jumped out, flitting from rooftop to rooftop, searching for my brother's chakra.

It was nowhere to be found.

I headed towards the Hokage's office.

When I got there, a bunch of the jonin were already there, yelling at the Hokage. I landed in front of them and got right in our village's leader's face.

"My brother is missing." I tell him, much to his astonishment.

He looks at me.

"Your brother has stolen the Scroll of Forbidden Seals," he says. my eyes narrow at him.

"Where is your proof?" I growl low. If I was a cat, or Naruto, my hackles would have been raised as high as they could.

The Hokage gestured behind me.

I turned and narrowed my eyes even further as Mizuki stepped forward.

"He told me himself that he was going to do it," he insisted, a small smile on his face.

Angrily, I stepped closer to him.

"You were the last one with my brother. He did not have the idea by himself. watch yourself." With that I took off onto the rooftops to search for Naruto outside the city.

Iruka sprang up beside me and I nodded my thanks to him. He knew just as well as I did what would happen if another jonin found him.

We jumped for about 45 minutes before coming across a small hut in the forest. Naruto was

Naruto was sitting on the ground, huffing for air.

"I've found you... Hey!" Iruka panted. he must be getting old.

I rushed the boy and hugged him tightly.

No words were exchanged, though I could tell he was sorry for worrying me.

"Hehehe you found me. I only had time to learn one skill." He states. I ruffle his hair fondly.

"Hey you're all beaten up, what were you doing?" Iruka asks, placing his hands on his hips.

"Nevermind that, hey hey! I learned a new skill! Let me show you and graduate me!' Naruto begins making hand signs, but Iruka interrupts him.

"Naruto, where'd you get this scroll?" I ask, tapping the thing. it is tied around his torso and back.

"Oh this?" he looks back at it. "Mizuki-sensei told me about it, and this place too. He said if I learn some of the skills in this scroll, you'll graduate me!" I pull away from my brother and look at Iruka angrily.

Suddenly, a bunch of kunai burst from the trees and fly towards us. I push Naruto out of the way and shield Iruka. If it is an enemy, then Iruka will probably have a better chance of fighting them off.

I hold my forceps in front of my body and grunt when two of the kunai hit.

"Tsuki!" Naruto and Iruka shout.

I grab my own kunai and through them in the direction the attackers had.

I grab Naruto and place him behind me against a tree.

I hear a gasp and realise that Iruka has still been hit, even though I had blocked.

Mizuki jumped out on a branch and pulled my kunai from his shoulder. He looks at Naruto.

"Naruto! Give me the scroll!" He shouts.

Naruto looks between Iruka and Mizuki.

"Hey hey! What's going on here?" he yells.

"Naruto! Don't give him the scroll even if you die!" Iruka yells to the boy, pulling a kunai from his chest. "It has forbidden jutsu in it! Mizuki used you to get his hands on it!"

I pull another kunai out and hold it defensively in front of us.

""Naruto there's no point in you having it. I'll tell you the truth." Mizuki says. Iruka gasps.

No! Don't!" Iruka shouts.

"12 years ago, you know about the demon fox being sealed right?" our attacker starts. "Well ever since then, there has been a rule not to talk about it. You wanna know why?"

Naruto grabs onto the back of my shirt.

"Because you are the nine-tailed demon fox!" he shouts, laughing maniacally. He pulls out a huge shuriken and throws it at us. I crouch, pulling Naruto down with me.

Before I can block the attack, Iruka knocks us down and takes the shuriken in the back.

We stare up at him in shock.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. If I had been a better teacher, you would never have felt this way. Tsuki, you've given him what I always tried to. I failed you both. I'm so sorry."

He began to cry, dripping tears onto my face. I reached up and hugged him.

"Huh?" he gasped. I sat him up and cradled his head in my arms.

Naruto stands up behind me, fists clenching tightly, anger towards Mizuki growing.

"Iruka, that you even teach Naruto after knowing what he has inside him means the world to us. We are more grateful to you than you will ever know. You always took Naruto to get ramen, you never turned him down from taking the graduation test, and you just took a shuriken for the both of us," I tell him, smiling happily down at him. I bend over and kiss his forehead.

"But the thing is, Naruto already knows about the demon fox."

"WHAT!" Mizuki yells. I grin evilly at him.

"I told Naruto what was in him the moment he was old enough to wonder such things. You have dropped no bomb on him."

"You've hurt my sensei. You hurt my sister. And you tried to get me kicked out of the village. You're going down!" Naruto yells, pointing angrily at the other jonin.

He begins making hand signs, and with a puff of smoke, a thousand Narutos clones appear in the trees.

"Naruto! He's done the Kage No Bushin!" Iruka shouts.

I smile happily as the clones beat the shit out of Mizuki.

"Naruto, come here." Iruka calls.

I sit him up and Naruto kneels in front of us.

"Close your eyes." Naruto does so, and Iruka ties his headband onto Naruto's head.

"Okay open up."

Naruto does and notices Iruka's headband is gone. He reaches up and feels the headband on his own head.

"Congratulations Naruto, you've graduated." Iruka and beam at him. He launches himself at us and we hug him.

"Naruto I'm so proud of you," I kiss his forehead and let a few tears fall from my eyes.

**End chapter three**

**Wow this was so long! I can't believe it!**

**Well, I'm liking how this is turning out. All from the top of my head.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tanner Out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**To Be Loved**

**Sorry about the numerous spelling errors I made last chapter. I honestly thought I had gotten all of them.**

**I'm using google docs, so it's a little different for me.**

**Well, Idk if this chapter will be as long, but hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything from Naruto.**

**Chapter four**

I watched Naruto make that ridiculous face for his Ninja Registration picture and jsut laughed. It was pretty funny.

We gave it to the Hokage, and I couldn't help but laugh when he saw it.

"Well this Ninja Registration book lists all those in the village with high ability. This should be an important document to you!" The 3rd yelled. He shot me a disapproving look, but I lust shrugged at him.

If Naruto wants people to remember him, who am I to stop that?

As we it there, the door creaks open and Konahamaru, the okage's grandson runs in, screaming "Die old man!"

He takes one step in and slips, falling flat on his face.

His mentor, Ebisu runs in after him.

"Ah! Who set that trap?" Konahamaru yells, rubbing his head and looking around.

Ebisu shouts at him. "There wasn't any trap!"

Naruto looks at the two, so confused.

"I knew it! You did it!" the Hokage's grandson yells at Naruto.

I growl and pick the kid up and shake him as Naruto stands up to yell.

"You tripped on your own you idiot!" My brother yells.

Ebisu gawks at us, then snaps out of it.

"Let go of him! That's the 3rd's grandson!"

I stop shaking the kid and look at him. he's grinning at me, as if daring me to hit him. I grin evilly and bop him on the head.

Then I set him down and Naruto and I leave the office.

As we walk through the streets, we both notice Konahamaru following us. We walk along a fence and his disguise is sideways, making him stand out.

"Stop following us! You aren't fooling anyone!" Naruto suddenly shouts, turning around and pointing at the poor kid.

"Hehe, impressive to see through this. The rumors about you are true. Hey! I'll let you be my boss!" Naruto looks at me, confused. I shoot the same look back. "In exchange, you teach me

that Sexy No Jutsu you used to defeat grandpa!"

I blush up to my roots and turn away.

Naruto grabs my hand and we go to another little hut on the outskirts of town. Konahamaru tries the jutsu and botches it terribly, making the woman large and round.

"No! More beautiful!" Naruto coaches. They sit down and talk about Konahamaru and the 3rd.

"Everybody only sees me as the honorable grandson. I want people to know me as Konahamaru," He tells us.

I smile and kneel in front of him.

"Konahamaru, you must train and train to become the best ninja you can be so that people will see you for you. Naruto knows exactly what you feel like," I smile at my brother. "We have been training and training, so that one day, he can become Hokage and everyone will look up to him. You need to find something to aspire to as well."

He looks up at me in awe, Naruto giving him a thumbs up behind my back.

Konahamaru launches himself at me, hugging my chest.

"Thanks big sis!" He mumbles into my shirt.

"I have found you." A voice calls out, making me jump and clutch the boy closer to me.

We look up and see Ebisu.

The next few minutes are unrepeatable for I think I might hurt someone if I say them. Let' just say that Ebisu is a pervert and Naruto found a new skill.

**End Chapter four**

**OOh! next chapter is wear Naruto and Sasuke kiss!**

**lol so this was a little longer. Not longer than the last chapter.**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Oh sorry about any spelling errors!**

**Tanner Out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**To Be Loved**

**Well here's chapter five!**

**Thanks to HypnoticFlames for reviewing! **

**Once again, I'm sorry for the spelling mistakes. My computer doesn't have Word, so I'm using google docs and that doesn't have spell check.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter Five**

The next day, I woke up early and made Naruto a huge breakfast.

I tiptoed into his room and woke him up.

"Hey my big man! Today is the first day of academy!" I squeeled, helping the boy out of bed. I pushed him into the bathroom and shut the door.

Five minutes later, I heard the shower going off and I smiled.

My little brother. The host of the Nine-Tailed Demon was going to be a ninja. Against the wishes of the council elders, the villagers, and every naysayer that ever said he couldn't do it. He was doing it. Getting one step closer to his dream.

And I would be there every step of the way.

I'd gotten permission from the elders to accompany Naruto and his genin team on their missions so I could "keep an eye on the Kyuubi." Ha! As if he needs it. But that gives me an exscuse for protecting him.

He emerged from the bathroom, fresh and clean, ready for the day. We ate breakfast together and set out for the academy. Oh! You might be wondering where my team is, if I'm already a Chunin, I should be doing missions instead of following my little brother around.

Well, they're dead. We were on a mission to the land of Suna to meet with the Kazekage and make sure the contract between the two nations was still holding up. We were attacked by ninjas from Amegakure, the village hidden in the waves.

We fought as hard as we could, but Ana and Shiro didn't make it. Our sensei was put under a powerful genjutsu. He killed himself in front of me.

I ran, fighting off the blackness from a concussion and the pain from multiple ribs broken, chakra loss, and a broken arm. I made it to the outskirts of the Suna desert, where their patrol found me and killed our attackers.

Everyday since, I have trained and trained, working to become stronger so that I can prevent that terrible event from reoccurring.

We entered the academy, and Naruto sat down, chuckling softly to himself. I sat down next to him on the desk, next to Sasuke Uchiha, the last Uchiha in the village. I gave him a smile, and he nodded. Poor kid, the girls in this village are obsessed over him. They don't leave him alone!

Sometimes we spar together.

Speaking of fangirls, here comes Sakura Haruno.

She is one of Sasuke's biggest fans. Naruto has a bit of a crush on her, but I think she's just a brat.

"Naruto! Move your ass! I want to sit on the other side of you!" She suddenly screeches. I wince at the pink-haired girl's voice.

Naruto turns and looks around me. He sees Sasuke and glares. Naruto hates him unfortunately. I think they'd be great friends.

I glare at Sakura.

"What the hell did I tell you about yelling at my brother?" I whisper savagely to her. She just glances warily at me before leaning over Naruto to speak to Sasuke.

I look at the Uchiha and roll my eyes. He smirks back at me.

"Can I sit next to you Sasuke?" She simpers, flipping her hair. She doesn't wait for an answer and pushes both my brother and I out of the way. We both go flying back, Naruto into the desk behind him, and me, the four feet to the ground in front of our desk.

Sasuke leans over the desk and raises an eyebrow at me, a silent inquiry to my health. I rub my head but smile up at him.

He leans back and I get back up, jumping up to our desk. I push Sakura's head into the desk and look away when she glares at me.

Suddenly, Naruto gets in Sasuke's face, both boys staring angrily at each other.

"Hey Naruto! Get out of Sasuke-kun's face!' Sakura screams, to the agreement of every other girl in the room.

"Naruto... " I warn. Sasuke smirks at my words, further infuriating my brother. "Please don't start anything right now."

All of a sudden, the boy behind Naruto nudges him, sending him lip-first into Sasuke's lips.

The whole classroom stops and stares and the kissing boys, then they break apart.

"You bastard! I'll kill your!" Sasuke cries, spitting into the corner.

"Oh my mouth is rotting!" My brother shouts. I laugh incredulously, handing both boys a piece of cloth to wipe themselves.

I grin teasingly at Sasuke and laugh at his disgusted eyeroll.

I turn back to to Naruto and see that the girls have beaten him up. I snarl at them all and take a seat next to him,

Iruka walks in and begins talking to us about the basics of being genin. I just play softly with Naruto's hair.

"Today we will be creating the three man teams, with the exception of the team Naruto is on which will be a four man team," sensei looks at me and winks, "and each team will have a jonin sensei. You will follow your jonin sensei's instructions as you complete the assigned duties."

"Next team seven."

I looked up from my day dream.

"Haruno Sakura,Uzumaki Naruto and Tsuki, and Uchiha Sasuke."

The responses form my new teammates were varied. Naruto was happy about Sakura, but disappointed about Sasuke. Sakura was happy about Sasuke, but disappointed about Naruto, and Sasuke disliked both of them.

Iruka told us we would be meeting the senseis later in the afternoon, so we all left. Naruto went to do whatever and I headed home to take a much needed nap, and to get the image of my little brother kissing another male.

'Oh what would you say to that dad?'

**End Chapter Five**

**Well, that was pretty long. I guess.**

**hahaha rereading Naruto to do these, makes me laugh. just their faces when the boys kiss. Hilarious!**

**Sorry about any mistakes!**

**Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tanner Out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**To Be Loved**

**Here's chapter six for ya! I am on a roll with this story! it's slow going, but for someone who never goes by the book, i'm doing well.**

**Once again, sorry for any spelling mistakes, thanks if you reviewed.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter Six**

I left the apartment, heading towards the room we'd be meeting our jonin in. Naruto kept looking out the door to see him approach because we were the last team here.

"Why is the sensei of our team 7 so damn late?" Naruto yells angrily. Sasuke and I are sitting next to each other at a desk, and Sakura is sitting in front of us.

"Hey what are you doing?" She suddenly yells. The Uchiha heir and I look up to see Naruto placing an eraser in between the door and edging.

"Pfft. Like a jonin is going to fall for such a simple booby trap," Sasuke mutters to me. I just grin and ruffle his feathers. (pfft get it? cuz his hair looks like a duck's butt? Bwahahaha!)

The door slid open and the eraser hit our jonin on the head.

"Hahahahahahaha! You fell for it!" Naruto shouted, pointing at the man.

I shook my head. "Oh Naruto..." I sigh. The man's eyes snap to me, and I can see that though the eraser hit him, he is by no means an idiot.

"My first impression of you guys, is I hate you." He tells us. I sweatdrop. So motivational.

We all go up to the roof and sit on the steps.

"Okay, lets begin with some introductions," our jonin starts, leaning against the railing lazily and watching us.

"What do you want to know?" I ask, giving Naruto a one handed side-hug. The man has been watching me this whole time, and it's making me uncomfortable. Sasuke has noticed and is busy glaring for me.

"How about your likes, dislikes, dreams for the future, hobbies. Stuff like that." He tells us.

Naruto speaks up, snuggling into my side. "Hey hey, why don't you introduce yourself to us first!"

"Yeah you look suspicious..." Sakura adds.

"Ohh... Me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I have no desire to tell you guys about my likes and dislikes," I sweatdrop, "dreams for the future? Hmm. Well I have lots of hobbies..."

'So all we learned about him was his name,' i thought dryly. Sakura states my exact thoughts.

"Okay you go. Start from the right."

Naruto goes first.

"Oh Oh! My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I like cup ramen and my sister. I like Ichiraku's even more! What I dislike is waiting the three minutes for the cup ramen to cook. My dream..." Here, I smile proudly, hugging the Kyuubi host close to me. "Is to surpass the Hokage and then have all the people of this village acknowledge my existence! And I want to make the best life for my sister."

"Hobbies; pranks I guess." he finishes and I take my turn.

I stare Kakashi in the eye and start. "My name is Tsuki Uzumaki. I like the ninja in this class of the village. I dislike death. My dream is to help Naruto, Sasuke, and all of my friends reach their dreams. And my hobbies are not any of your business," I tell the assembled.

Sasuke lifts the corner of his mouth just the slightest at my words.

I can't help it. I love the kid like he was my brother.

But Naruto would always come first.

Then it's Sasuke's turn. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha and there are many things I dislike, but I only like training with Tsuki. I don't want to use the word dream, but I have an ambition. The resurection of my clan." I'm not helping him with that! "And to kill a certain man."

Our teammates look at him with awe.

Kakashi and I just nod.

Sakura speaks up. "I'm Sakura Haruno, and the thing I like is..." glance at Sasuke "Well the person I like is..." glance at Sasuke, "And my dream for the future is OH MY!" I jump as she suddenly squeels. "The thing I hate is... Naruto!"

Naruto slumps to the ground and I get ready to launch myself at the pink-haired girl.

"Okay! That's enough of that. We will start our duties tomorrow," Kakashi announces, halting my assault.

Naruto jumps up, excited. "Yay! What kinds of duties?"

"First we are going to do something with just the five of us, survival training," we all look up at him in confusion. "This won't be like the training you did in school. Only 9 of the 27 students will be chosen to be genin."

The three preteens gasp.

"Anyway, tomorrow, you will be graded on the training field. Bring your shinobi tools. Oh and skip breakfast. You'll throw up."

With that, Kakashi glances at me and jumps away.

Well that was new.

**End Chapter Six**

**a little shorter, but I'm so tired right now, if I kept writing, it'd just be mush.**

**Oh and if I called team 7 genin, I apologize. I thought they already were, but it's not untill they pass Kakashi's test that they are genin. **

**Sorry for mistakes. Night everyone!**

**Tanner Out!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To Be Loved **

**Chapter seven is here! I'm so pleased with how many people have added this story!**

**Thank you so much!**

**Special thanks to HypnoticFlames. Hope I answered your question well enough.**

**I'm very confused at how I'm even putting this story out! I've got finals, work, my almost non-existant social life... hahaha**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter Seven**

All night, Naruto beat up a Kakashi doll. He kept me up with all the noise, so I was not in a good mood.

He was so excited, he pulled me out of the apartment too quick for me to grab anything to eat, so I grumbled after him, glaring furiously at anyone that looked at me wrong. I know Kakashi told us not to eat anything, but damn it, I need to eat in the morning.

We got to the clearing he'd told us to meet at and I sat down, pulling out a protein bar from my pouch.

"Sensei told us not to eat!" A shrill voice screeches in my ear. It startles the hell out of me and I drop the bar on the ground. I whip my head up, glaring hatefully at the pink-haired kunoichi who'd interrupted my eating.

"Sakura, if Kakashi has us spar today, I'm going to rip your spine out and beat the hell out of you with it," I growl low.

She gulps and tries to edge behind Sasuke, but he just comes to stand next to me.

We wait there for two hours before our sensei shows up.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura and Naruto both shout, pointing at the jonin.

He just waves.

He sets a clock down on a log and pushes the timer.

"Ok it's set for noon." He says. We all look at him. Well, I'm kind of glowering. He holds up two bells "Here are two bells. Your task is to take these from me before who cannot get a bell by noon get no lunch. Not only will I tie you to a stump, but I'll eat right in front of you."

We all hold our stomachs

'That's why he told us not to eat.' We all think.

"You will need to get one of these bells, and there are only two and since Tsuki is already a chunin, the rest of you will have to get one, so one of you will definitely be tied to the stump," I glare at the man and get up, determination welling up in me. Naruto has to get that bell. I will not let this stranger crush my brother's dream. "And the person who doesn't take a bell fails. So at least one of you will be sent back to the Academy."

I square my shoulders and squat low to the ground.

I have fought other jonin, so I know that this man will be on a whole 'nother level then the team.

"You can even use your shuriken, You won't win unless you come at me with the intention to kill." Kakashi tells us.

"But! You'll be in danger!" Sakura yells. Even though it's four of us against one, I think Kakashi can handle it.

"Yeah, you're so slow, you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll kill you!" My cocky little brother shouts happily, stretching his arms behind his head. I roll my eyes.

Love the kid, but he irks me. 'Specially when I'm woken early and without any breakfast.

"In the real world, those with no talent bark the loudest," Kakashi deadpans, I twitch. "Well ignore Last, and start when I say..."

Suddenly, Naruto pulls out a kunai from his thigh pack and rushes the Jonin, fury evident on his face. I run after him and grab him before he can do anything. He looks up at me shocked.

"Naruto darling, he didn't say to start yet. Don't be rash. Remember what I told you, think before you react," I whisper, holding him close. "He is wrong. You will always be first. You will get that bell."

Kakashi's only-visible eye crinkles at me.

"Okay Let's get going! START!"

End Chapter Seven

Sorry it's kinda short. And sorry that I'm not describing their appearances.

I'm kinda assuming you guys already know what the members of Team 7 look like.

Tsuki on the other hand is 16 years old, has pale red hair with blond highlights in them usually kept in a braid, and is tall. She's got longer limbs cuz she's tall for her age. She's lean and muscled from her taijutsu training and wears her hitai-ate on her forehead. Her usual clothes are a pair of black shorts and a billowy yellow shirt. She keeps her weapons pouch on her thigh. If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!

Thanks for reading


	8. Chapter 8

To Be Loved

Chapter Eight is here!

I'm so happy so many people like this story!

Naruto deserves to be loved, and little spoiler here, Gaara is going to join their little family.

And I've noticed that Tsuki doesn't say much but motivational stuff. I'm going to try and incorporate her voice more into the dialogue.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Chapter Eight

We all took off into the forest surrounding and masked our chakras.

I held Naruto close, because I could tell he was just itching to beat the crap out of Kakashi for the Dead Last comment.

"Okay Naruto, we have to work together for this. He wouldn't have been made a jonin for no reason, so he has to be strong," whisper, keeping an eye on the man in question, "We should get Sasuke and Sakura in on this. if we all take him, we can distract him enough for someone to get a bell."

He nods, listening to me with rapt attention.

"Let's go get them."

We sneak around the underbrush, me carrying Naruto, because let's face it, he couldn't sneak up on a dead guy. We collect Sakura, then Sasuke, and move further away.

A few minutes later, we have a plan.

We split up and progress back to Kakashi. I emerge from the bushes and walk as close to him as I dare.

"They sent you to fight me?" He asks, doing the wierd eye-crinkling thing at me.

I just nod and rush him. We trade blows, each hit I land on him, he reciprocates, until soon, I am panting and bleeding from my nose and lip.

He is panting a little, but has no mark on him. I grin.

"You ready to give up yet?" I goad, spitting out some of the blood in my mouth.

He grins back.

I do some handsigns and shout, "Earthstyle! Heavy Leaf Blizzard!"

The ground around us lifts into the air, and whooshes around, the trees getting uprooted in the process. The leaves enter the middle and all aim at Kakashi. Just as they hit, Kakashi's body is substituted by a log. The leaves slice the log to ribbons.

"Damn it," I whisper. "Naruto!"

Mutliple Naruto clones jump out of the forest, pulling a struggling Kakashi. "Sakura! Sasuke! et those bells!" I yell.

The two tweens jump out and rush their sensei. I run at him as well. As soon as we get there, he bursts into a cloud of smoke, and Naruto is there being strangled by his own clones.

"Damnit Naruto!" Sasuke yells angrily. I just smile.

We all turn to hunt down Kakashi again, but the buzzer rings.

"Dang it!" I shout, throwing my hands in the air. "Wasted my technique..." Sasuke smriks at me and I growl back.

Ten minutes later, we are all sitting in front of stumps. Naruto is the one that got tied to it, for trying to start before Kakashi said to.

"You all should just quit as ninjas," our sensei says nonchalantly.

We all stare at him. What? They did amazing! For first time ninja against a jonin, that was really good!

"Quit as Ninja? What does that mean?" Naruto yells, squirming against his bonds.

"All of you are just punks who don't deserve to be ninjas," is his reply. I frown. I am a ninja.

Sasuke scowls and launches himself at the man, furious.

"Sasuke," I voice, loud and stern. He stops midway at my tone of voice and clenches his fists. He walks back and sits next to me.

"Tsuki here is the only one that understood this exercise. She got all of you to work together, like a team. Without her, you would have all been killed," Kakashi continues. "The lesson to be learned here was teamwork."

The tweens all stare at me, then him.

"Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies!" He suddenly shouted. I jump to my feet and place myself in front of my brother.

"WHAT?" Naruto shouts, looking crazily between Sasuke and Sakura.

"You see? If a hostage is taken, you will have tough choices and die. You are risking your lives in these duties!"

Kakashi walks over to the hero monument and gazes sadly at it. Naruto too gazes at it with sad eyes. He knows that Kyuubi put most of the names on it.

"The names carved on this stone are recognized as heroes of the village. This is a memorial, my best friend is also on here," our sensei murmurs. I hang my head in reverence. My old teammates and teacher are all on there.

"After lunch, i'll give you all one more chance to get these bells. Sakura, Sasuke, and Tsuki may eat, but if any of you feed Naruto, you'll automatically fail," he menaces, then disappears in a puff of smoke.

Sakura hands Sasuke a bento box, and digs into her own. I pick bits out of his. I eat a few bites, then hold up a peice of pork for Naruto to eat.

The three kids stare at me.

"I will not sit by and let my brother and teammate starve to death," I tell them, continuing to feed my brother. Sakura sighs, and holds up her box for Naruto to eat. Sasuke also holds up a peice of pork.

My brother just watches us, tears in his eyes.

Suddenly, smoke fills my vision and Kakashi is standing in front of us, glaring.

Naruto and Sakura scream while Sasuke jumps slightly. I just stare defiantly up at him.

"YOU! Pass!" he states, grinning at us through his mask.

The kids just look at him, confused out of their minds.

"Ninja who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash," is all he says.

I smile and untie Naruto.

"Okay! Starting tomorrow! team 7 will officially start it's duties!" He gives us all a thumbs up, and we walk back to the village.

I walk in between Naruto and Sasuke, occasionally ruffling their hair, much to Sasuke's pretend dislike.

I'm so proud. This puts them one step closer to fulfilling their dreams.

**End Chapter Eight**

**Well there we go, I can call them genin now!**

**Next chapter will be that stupid mission with the poor kitty cat, and the meeting of the bridgebuilder.**

**Thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


	9. Chapter 9

**To Be Loved**

**Chapter Nine is up!**

**I can't stress enough how glad I am people are reading this! **

**Thank you for adding my to your favorites list!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter Nine**

"What's the distance to the target?" Kakashi whispered over our headpeices.

"Five meters. I'm ready any time," replied Naruto.

"So am I," Sakura answered.

Sasuke and I sighed but gave the affirmative.

"Go!"

We all jumped out of the trees and tackled our target. Naruto is the one that grabbed it.

"Ribbon on the left ear? You sure this is the target Tora?" our sensei asks.

"We're sure," Sasuke tells him. I watch, amused as the cat attacks my little brother.

"Good, Lost pet Tora Search Mission complete."

We all get back to the Hokage's office and hand over the cat to the Fire Country Lord's wife.

She promptly starts to squish it.

'No wonder it ran away,' we all think.

"Okay Kakashi's Team 7, your next duty is babysitting the elder's grandson, shopping in the neighboring village and helping dig potatoes," the Hokage reads to us.

"No no no no! No thank you! I want a more incredible mission! Find us a better one!" Naruto screams, making an 'x' with his arms.

I sigh and bop my brother on the head.

"Be more respectful. He's the Hokage," I whisper. The 4th looks tiredly at me.

The Hokage then proceeds to tell us about the different classes of missions.

"But I'm not the troublemaking brat I used to be!" Naruto protests. I nod my agreement. Naruto has matured a bit.

Iruka's glare falls into a fond smile.

"Fine! I'll give you a c-rank mission. It's the protection mission for a certain individual," the Hokage tells us. We all perk up.

The old man calls in a man. The first thing I notice is that the newcomer is drunk.

He steps in, takes a drink, and grimaces at us. "Who are these super brats?" He drawls. "And what's with the super short one with the stupid face?"

I glare at the man.

Nobody makes fun of my brother.

Naruto realizes he's the one the old man is talking about and lunges at him. "I'LL KILL YOU!"

Kakashi and I hold him back.

"I am the super expert bridge builder Tazuna. I expect you to provide me super protection until I get back to my country and complete the bridge." The drunk guy tells us.

The next day, we all set out.

"Yeah!" Naruto shouts, pumping his fists in the air. "I've never left the village before."

Tazuna points at him. "Am I really going to be safe with this brat?" He asks incredulously. I snarl at him.

"Don't worry he can do it," I tell him.

Kakashi then explains to everyone about the ninjas and kages from the other villages.

I block out the conversation.

As we walk, we pass a puddle of water. I glance at it and then to Kakashi.

Ha nods the tiniest bit, so I move closer to Tazuna.

Something's about to go down.

**End Chapter Nine**

**Sorry it's not longer. It's 1:30am here and I have a final tomorrow, so I need to sleep.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thanks for reading**

**Tanner Out!**


	10. Chapter 10

**To Be Loved**

**Here's Chapter Ten!**

**I'm doing it now in the morning, because I have to work tonight and I don't know if I'll get it out.**

**Thanks to ArdentheVampire for reviewing, and thank you to everyone that put this story on their favorites or alerts list!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter Ten**

We were walking along the path, when suddenly, chains appeared out of nowhere and wrapped themselves around Kakashi and I. The attackers yank the chains, and Kakashi and I quickly perform the substitution jutsu.

Our 'bodies' are ripped to pieces.

"TSUKI!" Naruto screams, fursiously.

The ninja attackers rush Naruto, and I move to leave my hidding spot, but Kakashi stops me and points.

Sasuke throws a kunai and sticks the chain to a tree.

He jumps onto the ninjas arm guards and kicks them both in the face.

The two recover quickly and launch themselves at my brother and Tazuna. Sakura, to hand it to her, jumps in front of the old man a kunai in front of her.

Sasuke, seeing this, jumps in front of her, arms stretched wide. Before the ninjas can attack him, Kakashi and I appear and grab them.

I toss mine to Kakashi and accept Naruto's flying body to my own. He sobs once into my chest, the recomposes himself.

"Sorry sweetheart, I couldn't come out yet, " I whisper to him, hugging him tightly.

He nods sadly.

"I'm sorry Naruto, you got injured. I couldn't save you immediately. I didn't think you would freeze like that. Anyway, nice job Sasuke." Kakashi tells them.

Naruto stares at his two teammates in shock.

"You alright scaredy cat?" Sasuke asks, smirking at my brother.

Naruto jerks with indignation.

"Naruto save it for later, those claws were soaked in poison. We need to remove it quickly from your body, so don't move around much," Kakashi goes to talk to Tazuna and I talk Naruto's hand.

It's starting to turn purple from the poison.

"This is a problem hun," I whisper softly.

"Tsuki I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you. I promised myself that I would protect you and I froze," my little brother sobs. I wipe away his tears and coo.

Suddenly, Naruto takes out a kunai and stabs it into the poisoned hand.

"Naruto!" Both Sakura and I yell.

"With this kunai, I promise to protect the old man, and my sister. We are continuing the mission," he vows. We all stare at him in shock.

"Naruto, it's good that you are releasing the poison but... If you lose any more, You'll die of blood loss," Kakashi announces, almost happily.

At this, naturally, Naruto and I freak out. Kakashi gently pushes me aside and bandages his hand.

We continue on our way, and soon we are in a boat, being led across a huge river.

"We should see the bridge soon, the land of Waves is at the end of it," Our guide tells us. The fog here is so thick, that I can barely see my hand in front of my face. I tense, this is too ominous. I don't like this lack of vision

A soft hand reaches out and grabs mine.

I chuckle softly and smile.

Sasuke.

That kid, no matter how much he pretends otherwise, really cares about people. Well at least he cares about me.

I squeeze back.

The fog clears and we get our first glimpse of the bridge.

"Wow it's huge!" Naruto yells excitedly.

Our guide immediately shushes him.

We get to the main land and the guide leaves us. We continue on foot.

Sasuke is still holding my hand, but luckily Naruto and Sakura haven't noticed.

"Over there!" Naruto suddenly shouts, throwing a shuriken into the bushes.

Sasuke pulls me slightly behind him.

We watch as nothing comes out.

"Naruto, please don't use shuriken, it's dangerous," Kakashi murmurs.

"Naruto, please calm down," I plead, watching him. He turns around and the first thing he notices is my hand in Sasukes.

"WHAT IS THAT?"

**End Chapter Ten**

**Well, not as long as other chapters, but I have to go and study.**

**Thanks for reading everyone!**

**Tanner Out!**


	11. Chapter 11

**To Be Loved**

**Here's chapter 11!**

**Didn't think I'd get this out today, but here it is. Thanks to ArdentheVampire, hollyshortfowl, and HypnoticFlames.**

**Hypnotic and holly, to answer both your questions in one go the answer is no.**

**Sasuke considers Tsuki his only friend, as she can keep up with him during sparing, and she has fairly strong jutsus. Their relationship was built on respect and blossomed into friendship. That's as far as it will go.**

**And holly, absolutely not. They are close because in a village that hates him, Tsuki is the one that loves him unconditionally.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Eleven.**

"WHAT IS THAT!" My brother yells, pointing at our joined hands. I look at him, trying not to roll my eyes and make him even angrier.

I try to take my hand back, but Sasuke just smirks at Naruto and clutches it tighter.

"You let go of Sasuke right now!" Sakura screeches, pointing at me. I glare. Stupid girl thinks I'm trying to steal Sasuke from her. As if. First of all Sasuke is only mine in the sense that he is my friend and not hers. Second of all, she didn't have him to begin with.

"You let go of my sister teme!" Naruto shouts.

This time I do roll my eyes and forcefully rip my hand out if the Uchiha's.

Naruto grabs the hand and drags me behind him, marching angrily along the path. We pass Kakashi and he flashes me a grin behind his mask. A glare is sent his way.

"Damn kids," Tazuna grumbles.

We continue on the road and Naruto throws another kunai into the underbrush.

"I saw a shadow!" he shouts.

Sakura begins yelling at him, and I watch our sensei approach the bushes and pull them to the side. A snow bunny is there, and as Naruto lets me go to apologize to the bunny, I approach Kakashi.

"They are here aren't they?" I whisper, acting nonchalant so as not to alert anyone, friend or foe, to our conversation.

"Yes the- EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He shouts, pushing me to the ground. A giant blade whooshes over us. Kakashi springs up, and I move behind him, covering his all look up at the ninja, standing on his sword stuck in the tree.

"Well if it isn't the Hidden Mist's Missings-nin Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi greets. I frown. This ninja is way out of our league. The only way we could beat him would be with trickery.

"Everyone stay back," sensei tells us, lifting a hand to his headband, "It will be a little tough unless I do this. He pulls the headband up, revealing his eye.

I do a double-take.

Kakashi has a sharingan!

Where the hell did he get that? I know for a fact that he isn't an Uchiha.

"You appear to be sharingan Kakashi, sorry but, the old man is mine, Zabuza grounds out, his voice sounds like a rockslide, all gravely and rough.

"Suround Tazuna and protect him. That's teamwork." our jonin tells us. I shake my head. even with the Sharingan, it will take more than what Kakashi has to beat this ninja. "First Zabuza, fight me."

"I already get to see the famous sharingan, I'm honored," the enemy mocks.

The genin all move to protect Tazuna and I crouch low, pulling out a kunai to defend with.

"It seems I have to defeat you first Kakashi, and your little shadow too."

I sneer at the ninja, but don't move from my spot.

"Ninpo, Hidden Mist Jutsu..."

All of a sudden, a mist rolls in from a nearby river, coating us in it, cutting off our view of each other.

"8 choices..." Zabuza whispers from the fog. I try to keep a lock on his chakra, but the mist surrounding us is coated with it, making sensory almost impossible. "Liver, lungs, clavical vein, neck vein, brain, spine, kidneys, heart... Which one should I go after?"

Kakashi makes a handsign, and his Ki triples, bearing down on us.

Sasuke, calm down. I'll protect you guys, even if it kills me," Kakashi murmers.

I look at him.

His sharingan is going to drain him, it has already started.

"I will not let my comrades die," he smiles back at them.

Suddenly, Zabuza appears in the middle of their formation, cutting them off from Tazuna.

I launch at him and stab him with my kunai, but instead of blood coming out, it is water.

"A water clone?" Sakura gasps. "Tsuki behind you!" As soon as I hear Naruto's cry, I perform the substitution jutsu and replace my body with a log.

I jump onto a tree branch nearby and glare at the Zabuza that had just tried to kill me. Kakashi is holding a kunai to his throat.

"The brat is pretty fast," Zabuza taunts, standing up. "But I'm not that easy."

The real Zabuza appears behind Kakashi, and I jump down to help.

He swings his sword with a practitioners skill and uses the momentum when Kakashi ducks, to kick him.

The kick sends him flying into the river.

"Damnit, reform the formation," I growl. The situation is out of hand. If he gets Kakashi, then I am next, then the kids. My teammates stand back in front of Tazuna.

Zabuza runs behind Kakashi and performs a bunch of fast handsigns, and the water around Kakashi moves up to place him in a shere of water.

"You are in my inescapable special prison," Zabuza laughs, "Now Kakashi, I can finish them off."

I tense as a water clone emerges from the river.

It disappears, and suddenly, I go flying back into a tree, the clone having just kicked me in the face.

"Tsuki!" My teammates, and even Tazuna yell fearfully.

I stagger drunkenly to my feet and tense. I sense the clone coming in again, but as it's foot comes at my face again, I grab it.

I grin a bloody smile at the clone and make a handsign with my right hand. Learning to do this jutsu had been hard, I had almost burned my brother before mastering it.

The hand holding the clone's leg began to heat up, making the clone's body begin to boil and bubble.

"What are you doing?" It yells at me.

I just increase the chakra flow to my hand, making the clone begin to expand. Finally, it burst, drenching me with water.

"What was that jutsu?" Zabuza questions warily.

"Just a heating jutsu. One to make water boil," I reply.

I run at the real Zabuza and pull six shuriken from my thigh-case. I throw them at him in the hopes that it will make him release the prison, but it doesn't.

Another water clone emerges from the river and kicks me in the stomach. I skid back in front of the genin and Tazuna.

"Damn, he's good."

**End chapter eleven**

**Woo! that's a long 'un. I'm tired and it's 1:13, so I'm going to bed.**

**haha, so I should be able to squirt another chapter out tomorrow morning, cuz I have to work at 5, and I get off at 1.**

**Tsuki's got some dialogue in this, so I'm glad. Thanks for reading everyone! **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


	12. Chapter 12

**To Be Loved**

**Here's chapter twelve!**

**So, today and tomorrow will probably be the last I update, for a week or so.**

**On monday I have my last two finals, then I am going to St. Loius until Friday. And my dad is making me leave my laptop at home.**

**So, I am going to try and update as much as I can.**

**Thanks to ArdentheVampire and dirtygirl42 for reviewing, and thanks to everyone that added this story to their alerts and favorties!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto **

**Chapter Twelve**

Sakura helps me up, and I take out another kunai.

"You guys think of a plan. I'll try to keep his attention on me," I whisper, dropping into a defensive stance.

"Sasuke, lend me your ear, I have a plan." Naruto says. I smile thinly.

He finally learned about teamwork. The clone and I launch at each other, trading fists and feet in a flurry of taijutsu.

"You are a fast one," it grunts. I just nod, dodging a fist, and throwing one of my own.

It blocks the punch, grabs my hand and throws me over it's shoulder into the ground.

"GAK!" I can tell, one of my ribs is broken. Blood dribbles from my mouth.

I roll out of the way as a heel comes at my head.

"Tsuki get out of there! Take the kids and the old man and run!" Kakashi yells, almost breaking my concentration.

"Oh no, we can't let that happen," Zabuza purrs. The clone I am fighting splits into another clone, and grabs Sasuke, throwing him into the ground. He coughs up blood.

"SASUKE!" Sakura shouts, gasping in fear.

"Sakura, stay with Tazuna!" I shout to her, dodging the flying fists. I grab a handful of kunai and throw them at the clone by Sasuke, punching my clone in the face. It goes skidding back, and Sasuke's clone blocks my kunai with it's sword and lets go of the Uchiha.

"Kage-Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouts. He creates a ton of shadow clones that all attack both the clones. The real Naruto grabs me and pulls me back to Sakura's side.

"We got this now Tsuki," he whispers. I ruffle his hair fondly, but watch as he joins the fight.

The shadow clones jump on Zabuza's clones, but he just swings his sword and they poof out.

Naruto goes flying back, and as he goes, he grabs something out of his backpack and throws it to Sasuke.

Sasuke catches it and grins. He stands up, and a huge shuriken unfolds.

"Demon Wind Shuriken, Shadow Windmill!"

He throws it at the closest clone, but it goes wide, flying straight towards the real Zabuza.

He grabs it, but another shuriken emerges from the shadow of the first and goes for the missing nin's feet. He instantly jumps over it.

The shuriken zooms behind Zabuza, and it turns into Naruto. He throws a kunai at the ninja dn Zabuza lets go of the water prison.

He turns and rushes Naruto, rage evident on his face, but Kakashi steps in front and stops the shuriken with his fist.

"Naruto great plan," our freed sensei tells him.

"Hehe, the Naruto that threw the shuriken was a clone, as was the shuriken. Sasuke added a shuriken of his own and threw them both," Naruto boasts from in the river.

My attention turns back to Kakashi.

"I'll tell you that I don't fall for the same jutsu twice. What will you do?" He asks Zabuza.

At the same time, both jump back and start making the same handsigns.

Two dragons made of water erupt from the river and clash together. I notice that both the clones are gone. Zabuza must not have the chakra for them.

Sakura and Tazuna are both watching Kakashi with awe, and Sasuke is standing close by.

As the dragons hit each other, the river rises up and threatens to sweep us off our feet. I catch Tazuna and steady Sakura on her feet.

The two jonin began exchanging words, Kakashi still copying Zabuza's every move.

Suddenly, a huge wall of water smashes into Zabuza, sending him flying back into a tree. I grab Tazuna and jump into a tree.

Zabuza slumps to the ground and Kakashi gets ready to end his life, but two senbon needles come out of nowhere and slice through his throat, killing him.

A masked man jumps out on the branch next to him.

"Yep he's dead," he says almost happily. His voice is very soft.

Kakashi jumps down and feels for a pulse.

I help Tazuna down from the tree and we walk over.

"That mask, you're a Hidden Mist Hunter-nin aren't you?" I call. I hitch on a breath as my broken rib or ribs move.

"Impressive, you are correct." The man replies.

He disappears and reappears next to Zabuza's body.

"I thank you for your help, but as his body holds many secrets, must dispose of it quickly," the nin says and disappears.

"Haa..." Kakashi moans, covering his sharingan. "Now we have to get Tazuna back to his home."

"Let's go!" Naruto cries. We trun back to the path, and watch as Kakashi falls to the ground.

I sigh.

"I knew this would happen." I say, and pick our sensei up. I place him on my back and turn to our team. "He just used the sharingan too much. He'll be fine after some rest. Let's get going."

We set out and arrive at Tazuna's house without any more complications.

Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter welcomes us with open arms and I place Kakashi in a bed, while Sakura helps me bandage my middle.

"Are you alright sensei?" Tsunami asks, placing her hands on her hips. He laughs quietly, but answers. "I just can't move for a week or so."

I glare at him.

Even though it's what won us this battle, the sharingan still takes too much out of him.

"What about you Tsuki?" She turns to me. Sakura finishes the last of the bandages and I stretch.

"Yep I'm okay. Just a few broken ribs," I answer happily. we are all spread out on the floor in their guest room.

We eat a small dinner of fish and set up to go to bed next to Kakashi. Sakura lays on one side, and Naruto Sasuke and I lay on the other, me between the two boys.

I let Naruto snuggle up to me and close my eyes for a deep, deep sleep.

**End Chapter Twelve**

**There we go! It's pretty long i guess.**

**A lot happened in this chapter. **

**Anyways, sorry for any spelling mistakes I made.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tanner Out!**


	13. Chapter 13

**To Be Loved**

**Didn't think I'd get this one out, but I'm going to do it!**

**haha my mom is watching the Army Navy game and it's scaring me a little how angry she is getting at the players.**

**But I digress, here is chapter thirteen!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Thirteen**

I wake up to everyone sitting around Kakashi.

"Body erasing teams usually dispose of the body of the person they killed right there,"Kakashi is explaining. I look blearily at my brother.

"Where are we?" I ask, rubbing my eyes sleepily.

Naruto just laughs.

"We're at Tazuna's house," he tells me. He hands me a brush and I begin combing my hair back into a ponytail.

"So, Zabuza is alive?" I ask, looking around at the shocked faces.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Kakashi asks, looking at me thoughtfully.

"The Hunter-nin, if he really was one, didn't dispose of the body in front of us like you said sensei. And those needles hit an acupuncture spot on Zabuza's neck that causes temporary paralysis. It would have been why you didn't feel a pulse sensei," I tell them, yawning widely, and not seeing the looks of astonishment on their faces.

"Why didn't you tell us when it was happening!" Sakura screams.

"Tell you what?" I ask, getting up and stretching, feeling my ribs brushing against each other.

"About Zabuza being alive!" Tazuna shouts. I look at him in shock.

"Zabuza's alive?" I yell incredulously.

Naruto begins laughing, and even Sasuke starts to smirk.

"What is so funny about this?" the old man questions angrily, glaring at the two boys. I look at them too, confused.

"When Tsuki wakes up in the morning, she's unusually smart. There's no way to explain it, but it just happens. She's just way more alert. She never remembers what she said afterwards," Sasuke explains.

I think he is beginning to open up more around Sakura and Naruto.

Naruto continues to laugh as everyone looks at me.

"What?" I question defensively.

"Anyways, we are ninja, so we are going to prepare for the worst. You guys are going to recieve training," Kakashi states.

"But sensei, what kind of training can we get when you can barely walk?" Sakura questions. "You could barely defeat Zabuza with the sharingan!"

"Sakura... Who saved me while I was struggling? You guys are growing rapidly. Especially Naruto, you've grown the most!"

I nod my agreement.

I'm so proud of my little brother. That plan he had to get Kakashi out was brilliant.

"This is just training until I get better. You won't be able to defeat him without me, sensei continues. We all nod.

"So we just train until he gets here. That sounds like fun!" Naruto shouts happily.

"That's not fun," a quiet voice speaks up.

We all turn to see a little boy in the doorway. He reminds me a little of Konahamaru.

"OH Inari! Where were you?" Tazuna asks, holding his arms out for a hug.

The boy, Inari, goes and hugs Tazuna.

"Inari, say hello to these people. They are the ninjas who protected granpa."

He glares at us then turns to Tsunami.

"Mom they are going to die..."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Naruto screams, getting to his feet angrily.

"Listen here Inari," Naruto shouts, pointing at the boy. "I am a super hero who will one day become an incredible ninja called Hokage. I don't know this Gatou guy, but he's got nothing against me!"

Inari just scoffs. "What are you stupid? There's no such thing as a hero!" He leaves the room and Sakura holds Naruto back form going after the boy.

"Sorry," Tsunami whispers, head hanging low. I place a hand on her shoulder and she invites me to the kitchen to help cook.

We get there and Tsunami starts to cry.

I stare at her, eyes wide.

'Oh kami! What the hell do I do?'

I pull her into my arms and hug her. She grabs the back of my shirt, sobbing hysterically. I hear Kakashi and the team leaving for training and desperatly wish I can go wit them.

Tsunami calms down and I pull back, hands on her shoulders.

"Does this have anything to do with Inari's anger?" I question softly.

She nods and tells me about Kaiza and Inari.

I nod and pat her back, listening with growing sadness.

Poor Inari. He's just like Naruto, except he never learned to keep going and to look at the bright side.

I wipe Tsunami's face and we prepare dinner.

The whole time, I think of Inari and Naruto.

**End Chapter Thirteen**

**sorry it's kinda short, but I gotta go to work soon and I wouldn't be able to finish after it.**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tanner Out!**


	14. Chapter 14

**To Be Loved**

**l felt really guilty that I wouldn't be uploading until friday, so I decided to forgo my dislike of other people's computers and write Chapter Fourteen!**

**Thanks to ArdentheVampire for reviewing. You are seriously awesome!**

**But, I'm here in St. Louis, and it's raining, and I can't really go anywhere because the shuttle guy is missing, so I'm staying in the hotel room writing this.**

**Chapter Fourteen**

When the team came back from training, we all sat down to eat.

Naruto and Sasuke stuff their faces, shoveling rice and fish into their mouths ravenously.

"Guys slow down," I laugh, watching them warily.

Both boys finish at the same time and hold out their bowls.

"More." They demand.

An odd look comes over their faces and they throw up right there.

"If you're going to throw up, don't eat so much!" Sakura screams. I scoot away from my brother and closer to Kakashi to get away from the mess.

"I can't stop," Sasuke moans.

Naruto grins.

"Neither can I. I have to become stronger," he says. I smile proudly at him. I raised him well. Our parents would have been so proud. Naruto will never grow up without someone to love him, as long as I can help it.

Sakura gets up and she and I help Tsunami clear the table.

"Hey why is this picture torn? It looks like someone purposely removed the person that was in it," Sakura observes. Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and I all tense.

Kakashi glances at me, but I just look down.

Inari leaves the room and I grasp Tsunami's shoulders.

"Let's go outside," I suggest softly. It was hard enough to tell the first time, it wouldn't be fair to make her tell/ listen to it again.

We sit down on the edge of the wharf like side.

"Thank you Tsuki," She whispers. I nod and we stare up at the full moon above us.

About twenty minutes later, Kakashi comes out.

"It's okay to go back in," he whispers to me.

"Why don't we go back inside Tsunami. No need to catch a cold." I tell her. She nods and smiles at me. She envelopes me in a huge hug before going inside. I stare after her in shock.

Kakashi chuckles.

"What do you think of this family?" He asks. We sit down.

"They are sad," I say, swinging my feet lazily, "They are like Naruto. All their reason to live lies in that bridge. All Naruto's reason to live was in me. But at the same time, they are struggling with the sadness that Naruto covered with his pranks. I think that if Inari could overcome the hardship of his dad passing, then Tazuna and Tsunami would be able to accept it as well."

Kakashi nods, thinking.

"I think you are right. Inari is the piece that holds this family puzzle together."

We both go silent and watch as clouds slowly creep over the moon, encasing us in darkness.

"Zabuza is going to attack soon isn't he?" I ask suddenly.

Kakashi is silent for a moment.

"I believe so. He is still recovering from our fight, but I'm sure that mystery man knows some healing jutsus. He had an immense amount of chakra. More so than Zabuza and even me. It won't be long now," he replies.

I clench my fists.

"If they hurt any of the kids, I will kill them." I growl.

Kakashi chuckles softly.

"I will help you. The brats have grown on me. Like a fungus."

I laugh, falling back on the floor.

"Why don't you tell jokes like that all the time?" I laugh, watching his eye do it's little crinkle.

He just shakes his head at me.

We sit outside for a couple more minutes before going back in and going to sleep.

**End Chapter Fourteen**

**Sorry it's not longer, but I'm going to a Star Trek exhibit at some museum, then to the mall.**

**Anyways, it's at least here ne?**

**It's kinda a filler chapter too, but meh!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Tanner Out!**


	15. Chapter 15

**To Be Loved**

**Here's Chapter Fifteen**

**I wanted to say sorry for any mistakes I made last chapter.**

**And, I have a lot of free time right now, so you guys get another chapter!**

**Oh and I don't own Naruto, if I forgot more times than just last chapter.**

**An thanks ArdentheVampire for reviewing again! Btw, in response to your question. I don't know yet. I haven't planned anything, but maybe! Tell me what you think of that. Remember she's only sixteen.**

**Chapter Fifteen**

After a very peaceful but light night of sleep, I woke up to Sasuke and Kakashi entirely too close to me. I grimaced slightly, but chuckled softly.

I wiggled away from the two and looked around. Sakuro is sleeping on the other side of Sasuke this time, but where is Naruto?

Maybe he didn't come back last night.

Maybe he's out in the woods asleep!

What if some rogue ninja comes along and kills him?

I jump to my feet, still clad in my pajamas and jump from the window, rushing into the woods. I feel for Naruto's chakra and find him unharmed, but there is another chakra with him. I speed up, racing to protect my one family member.

I emerge in a clearing and stop.

Naruto is there with a man who is dressed like a woman, picking herbs.

"Tsuki!" Naruto cried, standing up straight. He looks shocked at my appearance.

"Naruto, why are you here? I woke up and you weren't next to me!" I pant, eying the man warily as I approached my brother. I hug him tightly. "Don't do that to me."

"I'm fine! And I met this nice lady who woke me up. I've been helping her pick herbs," he tells me happily.

I glance at the man.

"Naruto, you do know that's a-" I begin, but the man cuts me off.

"Thank you very much for helping me Naruto," he says, bowing. He collects the herbs from Naruto and smiles at me. "And by the way, I'm a boy."

Naruto's jaw drops.

"Ahhhhh!" He screams in shock. I chuckle and hug the boy again.

"I found you." We turn and see Sasuke walking towards us. He passes the man and meets his eyes.

"Sasuke what are you doing here?" I ask, watching the leaving man.

"Sensei and I woke up, but you weren't there. I came to find you and I want to spar." He deadpans. Naruto glares at him.

"What did I tell you teme? Stay away from my sister!" He shouts, pointing angrily at him. I roll my eyes. I can't believe this is happening again.

"We'll do it later Sasuke, finish Kakashi's training then we can spar. He nods and I leave the clearing, going in the direction of Kakshi and Sakura's chakras. I see them and wave.

"Where were you?" Sakura asks, concern flashing in her eyes. I smile. At least she doesn't only care about Sasuke and herself.

"I found Naruto. He fell asleep out here and when I woke up and couldn't find him, I freaked out a little bit and raced out here to get him," I laugh.

"Yes, you might want to go back and change into real clothes," Kakashi suggests, chuckling and gesturing to my ramen pants. I look down and laugh.

"See I told you! Life is more fun when you laugh!" I tell him, nudging him, as I run in the direction of Tazuna's house.

I get there and change into my shorts and yellow shirt.

When Kakashi and Sakura come back, I go outside and stop our sensei.

"Spar with me. Now." I order, flying at him. I throw punches and kicks at him, twisting and flipping to hit him. He moves fluidly, trading and hitting me as many times as I hit him.

"What is the point of this?" he asks. I grin at him and flip back.

I look at him and laugh triumphantly.

"You are all better!" I pronounce proudly.

He stares at me and does that eye crinkle.

"Thank you," he whispers so that Sakura, who is staring at us with shock, can't hear. I laugh and go back into the house.

The two members of our team follow and we all sit down to eat breakfast.

I look at Sakura and start to think.

"Hmmm... Sakura you have really good chakra control. You know if you trained with me, I bet I could help you learn some jutsus and other techniques if you'd like," I offer. She really could be pretty powerful if she had the proper training.

The girl eyes me warily, but then softens.

"Yeah that's be cool," she replies happily. I smile at her.

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Naruto and Sasuke stumble in, arms over each others' shoulders.

"Both uh of us, made it ergh to the top," Naruto pants, a huge grin on his face.

Sasuke looks at me and a small smile slips across his face.

I grin at the too and accept Naruto into my arms as he passes out. Sasuke flops down next to me and falls asleep against my shoulder. I keep smiling at the two boys.

"They're getting so much stronger," Tazuna states, smiling at them. Kakashi and I nod.

"And tomorrow, we will all be protecting you at the bridge," sensei says. I look at him meaningfully.

I've got a feeling that tomorrow will be a big day.

**End Chapter Fifteen**

**Well here we go!**

**Sorry about any mistakes!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tanner Out!**


	16. Chapter 16

**To Be Loved**

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update!**

**Thank you to HypnoticFlames for reviewing!**

**I'm back from my trip to St. Louis!**

**Anyways, here's chapter Sixteen!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter Sixteen**

The next morning, we all set out for the bridge in good spirits.

We left Naruto in Tsunami's care because I wouldn't let anyone wake him up. He needed the sleep after the training.

When we got there, Tazuna's men were all beat up and laying about.

Tazuna and I rush to the closest one.

"What happened?" He yells as I begin to bandage the man's wounds.

"A monster..." the wounded man whispers weakly.

A cold wave of mist suddenly creeps along the bridge, surrounding us.

"Here they come!" I shout in warning, moving to protect Tazuna.

We stand in formation around the old man, me crouching low, rolling my shoulders in anticipation.

"Long time no see Kakashi," Zabuza's voice drifts through the fog, "I see you are still with those brats. He shaking again... poor kid."

I glance over at Sasuke and he is indeed shaking, but a grin works its way onto his face.

Water clones suddenly surround us, cutting us off from each other. "I'm shaking from excitement," Sasuke growls.

"Do it Sasuke."

Sasuke sets into motion, rushing quickly around us to dispose of the clones. They collapse into puddles of water.

The mist begins to clear and we all look up to see Zabuza standing with the man from the forest. The man was wearing a long kimono and his Hunter-nin mask.

"It looks like a rival has appeared eh Haku?" Zabuza snarks.

"It does indeed." This Haku man replies. I eye him. Why didn't he kill Naruto earlier in the forest? He could have at least seriously maimed him before I got there, but he didn't. What's he playing at?

"I'll fight him," I say, startled to hear Sasuke voice the same thing at the same time.

He turns and glares at me.

"I want to fight him." He growls at me.

I narrow my yes.

"As do I," I shoot back, keeping one eye on him and the other on Haku. This man is interesting, and if I am going to get any stronger to help them, I need to fight this. And I am worried about his abilities.

"An impressive young man. Even though the water clones were 1/10th the strength of the original." Haku voiced. "And you, you are Naruto's sister?"

I nod.

"Very impressive," he tells his partner.

"But we have gained the first advantage. Go!" Zabuza orders.

Haku disappears in a puff of smoke and I tense.

He appears in front of Sasuke and I, swinging a needle at us with both hands. I dodge and pull out a kunai, lunging swiftly to stab him. He dodges and attacks again.

At the same time he is attacking Sasuke.

I distantly hear Kakashi telling Sakura to protect Tazuna and sigh in relief.

Haku pushes against both of our kunai.

"I don't want to have to kill you. But you won't stand down will you?" He asks almost nonchalantly.

I shake my head, but cock my head to the side.

"Don't be foolish," Sasuke replies cockily.

"I see," The other man says.

Suddenly, he whirls, kicking my feet out from underneath me, and at the same time, performing multiple handsigns with one hand.

I land on my back, but jump back up and lung at the man.

He taps his feet, and the water surrounding us flies up in the air, forming into spikes of ice that fly at us.

I crouch, getting ready to grab Sasuke and push him, but he beats me to the punch. In an amazing show of speed, and chakra control, Sasuke grabs me around the middle and jumps into the air. I didn't know I was that light.

The ice spears crash into the ground, forcing Haku to jump back or be hit by his own attack.

I wiggle out of Sasuke's grip and throw shuriken at our opponent. He dodges, but lands himself right in Sasuke's arms.

He holds a kunai to the ninja's throat.

"You're slow," he teases. I frown, throwing punches at Haku.

"Don't get cocky Sasuke," I admonish, wincing from a blow to my side.

He nods imperceptibly at me and we continue to trade blows with our enemy, until finally, Sasuke kicks him in the face, sending him flying back by Zabuza.

Haku stands up and Zabuza says something I can't hear to him.

A strange aura surrounds the man as he stares at us. He performs a few handsigns and suddenly we are surrounded by a bunch of mirrors made of ice.

"This may be a problem," I growl.

Sasuke and I scoot closer to each other, eyeing the mirrors warily.

We watch as Haku seems to slide into one of the mirrors.

His image appears on all of the mirrors, making it impossible to tell which is the real one.

I see Kakashi run at us from the corner of my eyes, but Zabuza stops him.

"Shall we begin?" Haku's voice reverberates around us, echoing from all of the images.

"What is this?" Sasuke growls.

The closest image of Haku pulls out a senbon needle, and suddenly both Sasuke and I are being ripped into by hundreds of them.

They tear through our skin and clothes.

Frantically, I throw my body over Sasukes', protecting as many vital points as I can.

We yell with pain ans the needles enter our bodies.

The barrage stops as Haku goes flying out of a mirror, a suriken having just hit him in the face.

I kneel over Sasuke, panting in pain.

"You okay?" I whisper softly, looking down at him.

From what I can see, he's only scratched a bit, the needles only penetrating a few points here and there.

From the blood dripping down my face onto his shirt, I can tell that I'm much worse off.

A voice cuts off my observing and my head shoots up.

"Uzumaki Naruto has finally arrived!" And there standing in all his orange-clad glory is my little brother.

My brother has indeed finally arrived.

**End Chapter Sixteen**

**Woo! took me longer to write that one for some reason, but it's finally out!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Hey I need your help guys. **

**I'm looking for a Harry Potter story that I read a while ago and forgot to add to my favorites, or watch list. And now I can't find it. I've searched everything I can remember about it in the google search and fanfiction search, but nothing right came up.**

**It's about Lily and Petunia having another sister who is their cousin. I can't remember her name, but it is something like Melanie, or Amelia. She looks just like Lily and people mistake them for twins, but they aren't. She was left on the Evan's porch when she was one, just like Harry and was raised an Evans. They go to Hogwarts, become friends with Snape, and prank the Marauders. She falls in love with Sirius later and learns that she is Dumbledore's granddaughter. They grow up and Sirius proposes to her at James and Lily's wedding. She becomes pregnant with Sirius' child but loses it after learning that he is the one that betrayed their friends. In the second one, she raises Harry, but they still stay at the Dursley's house to keep the magic strong. She joins the Wizengamot, and is the Ministry's strongest Auror. If you could help me find this story, I'd be so gratefull!**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Tanner Out!**


	17. Chapter 17

**To Be Loved**

**Well Here's chapter seventeen. I'm going to try to make this longer because I want my total word count, which was at like 14K, to be over the number of chapters. IE 18K.**

**hahaha i've got problems.**

**Thanks to HypnoticFlames for reviewing! And I will try to do what you suggested.**

**Anyways... HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Seventeen**

"Now that I'm here, everything will be fine!" Naruto shouts, pointing at Haku. "The main character of a story usually shows up in these types of situations and instantly kicks the enemy's ass."

I look at the boy in disbelief.

What the hell?

I thought I taught that boy not to rush in head first!

He's going to get himself killed!

I start as Zabuza throws shuriken at my loud-mouthed brother.

To his credit, he at least takes out a kunai to defend himself, but it's not necessary. Haku throws senbon needles at the weapons to counter them.

"Zabuza, these kids. Please let me fight them my way," he requests quietly, adjusting his mask.

I frown and look down at Sasuke underneath me.

"Sasuke, we've got to think fast. He's going to come back and we can't win this by cowering on the ground," I whisper rapidly.

"I know a few jutsus that can help us. When the time comes, just follow my lead," he replies. I nod.

"Psst... Hey I came to save you."

We both look up and sitting inside the mirrors with us is Naruto.

"Naruto what are you doing?" I shout incredulously.

"You moron!" Sasuke adds.

"I came to save you, and this is what I get?" Naruto asks angrily. Sasuke and I see Haku sliding back into the mirrors and tense. He reaches for a kunai, when the image moves around us.

He nods at me ah I move away, letting him sit up so I can cover his back.

I hold Naruto to me as Sasuke does handsigns.

"I appreciate you coming for us Naruto, but I think in this situation, more stealth is required." I whisper to him.

He looks up at me with doubt.

"I messed up huh?"

I look at the sad expression on his face and internally groan.

'Oh dear lord he's good.'

I hug him.

"No you didn't mess up. We just have to change our strategy a bit. You'll be more help here then out there," I tell him, feeling Sasuke pooling his chakra.

He nods back and I duck his head as Sasuke releases, a giant fireball erupting from his mouth. It hits the mirrors dead on, but they don't melt.

"It didn't do anything!" Naurot yells angrily.

"New tactic guys we gotta-"

I get cut off as Haku starts throwing more needles, ripping into our skin once more.I once again try to cover Sasuke, and now Naruto with my body.

"Ohhhhh..." I moan when the barrage stops. Blood drips freely down my arms and back, falling onto the boys and the ground.

"Tsuki! Are you okay?" I hear Sakura yell from outside the mirrors. I grimace and clench my teeth in an effort not to insult her.

Are you mentally retarded? Do I look okay? I've got like a billion needles sticking out of my body!

I sit back and let Naruto jump up.

He makes a handsign and shouts "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

A bunch of clones all rush at the mirrors, but before I can even blink, they are gone and Naruto is being shredded by senbon.

"Naruto!" I shout and rush to catch his falling body.

I lay him down and stand up straight, ignoring the pain in my body.

"You cannot break these mirrors with those weak jutsus," Haku tells us, watching from whichever mirror he's hiding in.

I hold out my right hand and grab it with my left. I pool my chakra to my right palm and crouch low.

"Then how about a stronger jutsu?" I ask.

The chakra begins to form a sphere in my hand, wind ripping around me.

"What?" Sasuke whispers in awe.

When I am done, there is a mass of swirling chakra in my hand. I grin and launch myself at the closest mirror. The ball touches the mirror and the image of Haku disappears.  
>The mirror explodes outwards into a million pieces, effectively destroying it. It leaves a huge crater in the ground that goes twenty feet back.<p>

My grin is cut off however, as another mirror forms out of the water and Haku's foot reaches out, kicking me in the face and sending me back to my brother and Sasuke.

I land on my back, getting up and leaning on one arm. The other I use to wipe the blood from my mouth.

"Damn. We gotta get rid of this water," I growl low. I look up at the two boys and both are just staring at me.

"What?" I ask.

"What was that jutsu? It was amazing!" Naruto appraises. I just look at him.

"Darlin' we really don't have the time for this. When it's over, I'll tell you," I tell him.

"I'm sorry," a soft voice calls.

We all look up at Haku.

"I do not want to kill you, nor do I want you to kill me. But if I must do so to fulfill my dream and protect that which is precious to me, I will. I will throw away my soft heart and become a shinobi to protect my precious thing. I don't hate you, but I would expect you to do the same thing." He tells us.

I nod and look at him sadly.

He is trying to fulfill his dream. Just Like Naruto, Sasuke, and even me. I don't know if I could kill him for that. I've killed before, but not someone so like my own self.

Without warning, the senbon needles fly again, this time I cannot do anything, but cover myself.

My chakra reserves are low and I am losing quite a bit of blood.

I hear Sasuke cry out and look up. A needle has gone straight through his knee.

Haku is apparently done playing.

I jump up and move to Sasuke's side.

"Can you still move?" I ask quietly. He nods stiffly.

"He's slowing down. His chakra must be almost spent. We just have to hold out till then," I whisper, then cry out as more needles hit us. The blood on the ground seems to be all mine. I've lost so much, and I'm getting lightheaded. I sway and fall to my knees.

"Tsuki!" Naruto gasps, rushing to my side.

"Tsuki, we have to get you out of here." Sasuke demands, watching Haku still, but shifting close enough that my hand can reach his foot.

Suddenly, the three of us are flying to the right, Sasuke having just grabbed me and pushed Naruto. My brother rolls and flops a ways to the side, but Sasuke keeps hold of me. I stand up, holding his arm for support.

"I see. You have the sharingan as well. I guess I have to make this quick then." Haku says, bringing out much longer needles.

Sasuke twitches, then runs toward Naruto.

The needles zoom towards them and hit Sasuke as he flies in front of my brother.

"Sasuke!" I scream, drunkenly running to him.

I catch him right before he falls and hold him close.

He's got tears in his eyes and I wipe them away.

"Why'd you save me?" Naruto yells angrily. I see Haku kying on the ground outside one of the mirrors, but I can't get up the strength to go attack him. "I didn't ask for your help!"

"My body just moved on it's own idiot. And Tsuki would have killed me herself if I let you get anymore hurt," he coughs, staining his chin with blood.

I frantically recall the minimal amount of medic lore I know and send chakra to my hand. I place it on his neck where at least six of the needles have pierced. The wounds slowly begin to close and Sasuke breathes normally.

And with that, my chakra is drained and I fall back, Sasuke tucked safely under my arm.

"Tsuki!" Naruto cries, tears begining to fall down his face.

"I'll be fine Naruto, I've just used up all my chakra. This next fight is all you," I tell him, reaching a hand up to wipe his face, a proud smile on my own.

Naruto kneels over us, the wind beginning to blow, and a massive chakra pouring into his body. My eyes widen.

The Nine-Tailed Fox demon!

"Naruto! Naruto Stop!" I scream over the howling of the wind. He looks down at me and Sasuke, who I know notice has closed his eyes in slumber.

Naruto must think he's dead!

His eyes have become slits, the whiskers on his face getting longer as well as his canines.

He stands up and I look on. I'm not going to be able to restrain him in this state!

A giant cloud fox appears above the boy.

"Naruto no! Sasuke isn't dead! Stop!" I scream frantically, but Naruto can no longer hear me. He has been blinded by his anger and grief and the Kyuubi is taking advantage of it.

The cuts all over his body heal instantly and he lunges on all fours at Haku.

Haku throws needles at Naruto, but he pushes them away with only his chakra. As our enemy tries to escape to the next mirror, Naruto grabs his arm and punches him in the face, sending him through one of the mirrors and skidding back across the bridge.

All of the mirrors crack and break.

I push myself to my hands and knees, then shakily to my feet, placing Sasuke gently on the ground.

I see Haku stand up and his mask cracks then falls away.

The enraged Naruto rushes him and I move into action, straining against the pain and exhaustion.

I barely make it in time and grab Naruto before he can punch Haku.

"Tsuki?" Naruto growls, the nine-tails' chakra slowly dissipating until it all out disappears.

"Why did you stop him?" Haku asks from behind me. "I killed your friend. Yet you don't let him kill me?"

Naruto struggles in my arms, but I grab his other wrist and pull him close, turning to face Haku.

"Sasuke isn't dead." I say.

Both boys tense and look at me.

"Not dead?" Naruto asks quietly.

I shake my head and smile at him. "He's asleep."

Naruto lets out a huge sigh of relief and falls to the ground at my feet, hanging onto one of my hands.

I look back up at Haku.

"I will not let my brother become a killer for something that did not happen. It would devastate him," I explain to him.

I smile slightly.

"Your precious person is Zabuza isn't it?" I ask softly.

Haku smiles. "Yes."

"Then maybe you should tell him," I suggest, gesturing over to where Kakashi and the Mist-nin are. It looks like there are a bunch of dogs hanging all over Zabuza and Kakashi is rushing at him with chakra surrounding his hand, much like my attack earlier.

"You'd better go," I say, smiling at him.

Haku smile back, quickly kisses my cheek and dissapears.

He reappears in front of Zabuza and takes the attack meant for the Mist-nin.

I help Naruto to his feet and limp over to the scene.

"I cannot let you kill Zabuza. He is my precious person." Haku groans, coughing up copious amounts of blood. "Thank you Tsuki, for telling me this."

Kakashi looks at me, completely stunned.

I stare him down.

"I will not kill someone while they protect their comrades. Ninja who don't take care of their comrades are lower than trash. Remember sensei?" I spit out, ignoring my own blood that has beep dripping from my mouth.

Zabuza raises his sword and I gape. He's going to cut through Haku to get to Kakashi!

"No!" I shout, rushing to them. I grab Haku and tear his body away from Kakashi and jump out of the way, Kakashi doing the same.

I lay Haku down and realise that he was dead before Zazbuza even attacked.

I place my hand on his head and close his eyes.

"Naruto! Stay there! This is my fight!" Kakashi yells.

"Naruto! You're alright!" Sakura yells. I look over and see that she is alright as well.

"Wait where's Sasuke?" She asks. Naruto gulps and looks down. If she sees him, she might think what he thought and that Sasuke is dead.

Sakura takes Naruto's silence as the worst and runs past him, hand-in-hand with Tazuna.

"Sakura! He's not dead! Calm down! He's just asleep!" I shout tiredly.

I look down at Haku's lifeless body.

"You got to protect your precious person Haku. Even though it meant dying. But I'd like to think that that would have made you even happier. The ultimate sacrifice for your precious person." I whisper sadly, "One day I too may make this sacrifice."

"Ooh getting your ass kicked Zabuza?" a rough voice asks.

I llokup and a short man in a business suit is standing at the end of the bridge. He's got at least fifty men behind him with weapons of various sizes.

"Zabuza, I am going to have you killed right here." the man says nonchalantly. "I never planned on paying you."

"Kakashi, this fight is over. Now that I have no reason to go after Tazuna, I have no reason to fight you," Zabuza mutters tonelessly.

The man, who I am assuming is Gatou, the man that hired Zabuza approaches me and Haku's body.

He stops in front of it and sneers.

"I owe this one, you squeezed my arm until it broke," he says, getting close.

I just look at him.

"I never-"

He suddenly kicks Haku in the face.

I stare as blood splatters my face and clothes. Then I see red. I get up and kick the man in the stomach, sending him flying into his precious fighters.

"You bastard!" I shout, launching myself after him, intent on ribbing every limb from his body.

Zabuza runs after me and grabs my shoulder, stopping me.

"Don't. I'll fight for him." he tells me. I look up in shock to see tears running down him face. I place my hand on his and squeeze.

"Thank you," I mutter, turning and going back to Haku's body. I fix his head, then walk over to my brother.

"They really loved each other right?" he askes, wiping tears from his eyes. I nod and hug him to me.

"Yes even thought Zabuza said he was just a tool, he really did care for Haku." I reply, watching with my own tears as Zabuza gets repeatedly stabbed, but he keeps going, rushing for Gatou at the back of the crowd.

He gets there and slices off the man's head.

Then he falls over, dead.

"Don't look away Naruto. That's the end of a man who led a difficult life." Kakashi says.

"Yeah."

"Naruto, Tsuki! It's alright!" We all turn to see Sakura standing next to a standing Sasuke. "Sasuke's alright!" He waves and I feel Naruto let out a sigh of relief against my chest.

"See I told you didn't I?" I tease, stroking his hair.

"Hey hey hey! You guys are too at ease! You killed our meal ticket, so now we're going to pillage this village and take everything!" One of Gatou's men shouts, to the other's cheers. They run at us and I tense.

"This is bad," I say.

Out of nowhere, an arrow flies down and lands in front of the men.

We all turn to see Inari in front of all the men from the village, each wielding some kind of weapon.

"Inari!" Naruto and Tazuna both yell happily.

"If you come any further onto our island, the citizens of this country will stop you with everything we've got!" The boy yells.

"Okay, I can help!" Naruto shouts, making four clones.

Kakashi does the same, making like a hundred clones.

"So you want some of this?" The original asks threateningly. The would-be attackers trun tail and run back to the boat they came in on.

The villagers all cheer.

I feel something wet on my nose and look up. It's snowing. It's snowing for Haku.

**End Chapter seventeen**

**Wow that's the longest one yet!**

**I hope I got enough of her in there. **

**I was rereading this part online, and crying at the same time. I was in my bed and all of a sudden just shouted out "Zabuza really did love Haku!" My older brother was the only one that got it and he just yells to me: "You're a dumbass!"**

**Anyways, thanks for reading!**

**Tanner Out!**


	18. Chapter 18

**To Be Loved**

**Oh My Gosh! I'm so sorry for this lateness!**

**Btw, sorry about any mistakes last chapter.**

**I've been trying to relax this break, and it's just not been happening. My cat ran away last night and I couldn't hang out with my best friend, I discovered that I may be addicted to Naproxen Sodium, my mother has yet to schedule an appointment with the chiropractor, I had to pay 80 dollars out of my own pocket because my manager at work doesn't listen, and I found out that I accidentally signed up for classes at two different campuses of the same community college.**

**Well enough about me...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own it. Never will.**

**Here's Chapter Eighteen**

**Two weeks after the battle**

All of Team Seven was gathered around the grave Sakura and I had erected for Zabuza and Haku.

I ignored my brother and the pink-haired girl, head bowed in reverence.

'I hope one day that I have the courage to sacrifice myself for the ones I love. Should it come to that, I will do it. I will place myself in the line of fire if it means my loved ones will see another day. Just like you Haku. May you rest in peace with Zabuza.'

I look up as I hear Naruto's confidant voice.

"Ok. I just decided. I'm going to be a ninja in my own way," he states, glaring at the graves.

I smile and ruffle his head, pulling him close.

We left and met up with Tazuna, Tsunami, Inari and the builder that had been hurt by Zabuza.

"Thanks to you, we've completed the bridge, but this is super sad," Tazuna states.

Tsunami approaches me and we hug.

"It's a wonder you're only sixteen Tsuki," she sobs happily, squeezing me tight. "You seem much wiser."

I just chuckle softly.

"Thank you for everything," Kakashi says, as I step back by his side.

"Don't worry, we'll come to visit!" Naruto adds.

"You... better." Inari chokes out, his lower lip wavering.

I choke and fling myself at the boy, hugging him tightly as he sobs into my chest.

"Inari... you're sad right? It's alright to cry!" I look up to see Naruto's lips wobbling and his eyes tearing up.

"I'm not going to cry! But you can cry too!" the boy in my arms shouts through his tears.

"Naruto turns around and starts walking away.

"Fine... later."

I squeeze Inari one more time and whisper in his ear.

"I'll make sure he comes visit you. Don't you worry."

I get up and jog after my team, falling in step next to Sasuke. I laugh at the tears falling down my brother's face, mirroring that of the boy we just left.

He grabs my hand and I smile.

He's one step closer to fulfilling his dream.

It takes us less time to return home then the trip to Wave and we arrive Naruto and I say goodbye to our teammates and immediately catch up on our sleep.

The missions we do after that are pretty much the same as the ones we had been doing before it.

The stupid missions where we de-weed someones yard, clean their attic, find their cat.(Wish I could find some ninja to find my cat.)

After one such mission, where Sasuke had come out on top as usual and Naruto was being pissy about it, a bird flew overhead. Both Kakashi and I looked up at it.

'So soon?' I think, catching our sensei's eye.

I return to the conversation the genin are having to see Sasuke walking away and a depressed Sakura.

"Bye Sasuke! See you tomorrow!" I yell to him, putting a sympathetic hand on the girl's shoulder. He lifts a hand in farewell.

"He'll come around," I lie, wincing a little as a hopefull look enters her eye.

I turn around to see if Naruto is still there, and a box is sitting behind him. It's got the same coloring as a rock, but it is square. I sweatdrop.

My brother finally says something when it slithers towards him.

"What kind of rock is square with two holes? I see right through that!" He shouts, pointing at the poor disguise.

Konahamaru and his two friends pop out, all wearing matching goggles like the ones Naruto used to wear. They then confirm that that's why they are wearing them.

"Oh! Big sis! You're here too!" The Hokage's grandson shouts, launching himself at me.

I pick him up and hug him.

"What am I going to do Konahamaru? Soon you'll be too be calling me big sis. I'll bet you grow taller than me too!" I tease, nuzzling his face.

He grins widely at his two friends.

"Hey leader are you free?" the little girl asks as I let the boy down.

"Nope. I'm training." Naruto replies.

"What? You said you'd play ninja with us!" the three yell indignantly.

I chuckle.

Then twitch as I feel a murderous aura coming from beside me.

Sakura gives Naruto a Sasuke-worthy glare and rears her arm back.

"A ninja playing ninja?" she growls lowly.

She throws her fist right at Naruto's face and I grab it before it can make contact.

"Sakura, what did I tell you about hitting Naruto?" I ask her in a falsely calm voice. She gulps.

"Oh I know!" Konahamaru exclaims, pulling my brother's sleeve. "She's your..." He holds up his pinky, making Naruto laugh nervously and rub the back of his head.

"Wow pretty perceptive," he mutters.

I let go of Sakura's fist and step to the side to let her punch the boy.

He hits the ground, flips a few times, then crashes right through a fence.

"How dare you!" Konahamaru yells angrily. "You ugly bitch!"

I blanch.

"Watch your language!" I scold, making him look apologetically at me, but his attention returns to Sakura as she cracks her knuckles.

She bops him on the head and storms away.

"Damn it... That ugly huge foreheaded... Is that really a girl? Seriously?" Konahamaru asks, rubbing his head.

Naruto, Me, and the three kids huddle close as Sakura stops.

She suddenly whips around and tears straight at us, making the five of us squeal and turn-tail.

We turn around the corner and Konahamaru suddenly goes flying back.

"Ouch!" He cries.

I stop and go to pick him up, but someone beats me to the punch.

The other ninja picks him up by his shirt collar.

"That hurt you little piece of shit," the man says. He is dressed in all black with purple facepaint on and a big bandaged object on his back. Next to him is a girl with blond hair pulled back into four buns, wearing a dress and fishnet arm covers, shorts and a shirt.

"Hey let him go!" Naruto shouts, running towards the three. I hold an arm out and stop him.

"Calm down Naruto. Now is not the time." I tell him sternly.

"But..." He protests, looking at me pleadingly.

I smile a little.

"I can handle this," I turn back to the two foreign ninja.

"Unless you want a full blown out war, I suggest you release my friend."

The boy smirks, but drops Konahamaru. His two friends rush to him and pull him behind me.

"Tsuki..." Sakura whispers. I silence her with a motion of my hand.

"Attacking the Hokage's grandson. Hmmm... That could be considered an act of terrorism. As a ninja of Konoha, it is my duty to report such acts to the authorities. It would be a shame for you not to be able to carry out what you came for. You can't do it with only two team members, as I'm sure you know." I tell the boy, glaring slightly.

He suddenly launches at me, fist reared back to hit, but a stone the size of a marble comes out of nowhere, striking his hand.

He stops his charge and grabs the hand.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and Naruto shout.

Indeed the raven-haired boy is sitting in a nearby tree, tossing another stone in the air.

"Tsuki?" He asks, a one-worded question pertaining to my health.

I nod my okay to him.

My would-be attacker glares hatefully at the Uchiha and places his bandaged object next to him.

"Wait Kankuro, you're already going to use Karasu?" The girl yells, shocked.

"Kankuro, stop it." A third voice cuts in. We all look up to the tree branch next to Sasuke.

A red-headed boy is standing there, upside down, arms folded, a tattoo on his forehead that reads 'Love.'

He's got a big gourd on his back.

"You are an embarrassment to our village."

**End Chapter Eighteen**

**Woo that was a long one!**

**Not as long as the previous, but still up there.**

**Here are the sand siblings!**

**Idk where I'm going to end this story, but once I find a good spot, I will. and maybe make a sequel.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


	19. Chapter 19

**To Be Loved**

**Oh I forgot to say last chapter, thanks to HypnoticFlames for reviewing chapter seventeen.**

**So my week officially hates me. To add to all the crap I said last chapter, I slide on the ice today and was in a car accident.**

**Both me and the other driver are perfectly fine, but I'm not a happy girl. To top it all off, I missed my class because of it. This week sucks so much.**

**Anyways, I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter Nineteen**

We all stare at the red-headed boy.

"Ga.. Gaara..." Kankuro mutters fearfully.

I whip my head around to look at him.

They are afraid of him?

I look back up at Gaara and smile.

"Gaara. It is good to see you again." I say, as everyone but him and Sasuke gasps and stares at me.

"You know him?" Sakura and the Sand Kunoichi yell.

I nod.

"How did you guys meet?" Naruto shouts, grabbing onto my arm.

The frown slides off my face as I remember.

"It was when my team was killed," I whisper to him, softly pulling him close.

"Tsuki. It has been quiet since you left." Gaara interjects before I can get too sad. "Though you were making those delightful pain-filled screams.

I smirk.

"Yeah yeah," I wave the words away.

"Kankuro." the Sand-nin suddenly says, looking back at his teammate. "Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic. Why do you think we came to the Leaf Village?"

"Bu-but Gaara, they started it!" The other boy whines, pointing at us.

"Shut up. I'll kill you." Gaara growls.

I sweatdrop.

That boy, still making deaththreats.

"Okay Gaara... I'm sorry. Really sorry." Both Kankuro and the Kunoichi stutter fearfully.

I shake my head and glare at the two.

Just because Gaara is a tailed demon host, doesn't mean you should treat him any differently.

The red-head dissapears in a puff of smoke and reappears next to his teammates.

"Let's go." He orders. They start to walk away, but Sakura stops them.

"So it's obvious you guys are from Hidden Sand, but what are you doing in Konoha?" she asks. Smart girl.

"Well of course we're here for the chunin exams. You pass through those, and you become a chunin. Getting harder missions and more recognition." The Kunoichi tells our ensemble. She pulls out her passport, and I see her name is Temari.

There we go. All three.

Sasuke jumps down and steps slightly in front of me. I frown.

Gaara won't hurt me. He considers me his only friend, nevermind the sadistic nature he's got.

"Hey you with the gourd, what's your name?" Sasuke calls.

Gaara turns.

"Gaara of the desert," my friend replies, "I also want to know your name."

The Uchiha smirks.

"Sasuke Uchiha." Is the reply.

Gaara grunts in acceptance and glances at me.

I grin.

"See you later," I call. The Sand trio leaves and I turn to my teammates and Konahamaru's gang.

"Well that was informative." I smile a cheesy smile at them and walk in the direction of our apartment, listening to everyone but Sasuke arguing.

The next morning, the team is up bright and early at the bridge, waiting for Kakashi.

"Hey Hey Hey! How can this be allowed? Why does that person ask us to meet and then make us wait?" Sakura cries into the morning air.

Sasuke and I are leaning against the railing, competing loosely to see who can go the longest without yawning.

"Yeah Yeah! Sakura is right!" Naruto encourages, pumping a fist into the sky.

"What about the feelings of a young girl who woke up early and didn't have time to blow dry her hair?"

I glare at Sakura and in doing so, yawn.

Sasuke smirks at me and I nudge him with my elbow.

Kakashi appears on top of the bridge.

"Sorry I got lost on the road of life," he lies.

Naruto and Sakura yell at him, until he holds up three passes.

"I signed you three up for the Chunin exams," He states, doing his weird eye crinkly thing at me.

He dismisses us and we walk back into the village.

As we walk, I notice Sakura lagging behind, staring despondently at the application. I know what the poor girl is thinking. Naruto and Sasuke are on a whole different level.

I slow down and place an arm over her shoulder.

"The decision is yours and yours alone. Choose what you think is best." I tell her softly.

She grimaces slightly, but continues walking after the boys.

The next day, I accompany the three to the exam building.

I won't be allowed in the exam room with them, but afterwards, I can return to their side.

We enter the building just in time to see a boy in green spandex being kicked away from a door. This boy is the star pupil of Kakashi's self-proclaimed rival Gai. The boy's name is Rock Lee. Why he just let this guy kick him, I have no idea.

I see his teammate Tenten, walk up to the two guarding the door and get slapped in the face. Well that won't do.

I walk up to them stoically, ignoring Naruto and Sakura's cries to come back.

I lean in close.

"One floor up right?" I whisper as quietly as I can. They nod.

"Want to hit me?" I mock, grinning evilly.

The one with the bandages on his face and the squinty eyes grins at me.

"Sorry," he whispers.

He rears back and lets one fly at my stomach.

I gag and keel over, clutching myself as the spot flares in pain. It was a freakin' good hit. And the guy is a jonin.

"Tsuki!" Naruto yells, running to my side.

I block out the conversation between the jonin and genin in favor of taking deep gasping breaths.

Suddenly, Sasuke is throwing himself at the jonin that'd hit me, rage the only emotion visilbe on his face.

The jonin goes to counter attack, but Lee flies between the two, grabbing their legs.

"Hey I thought that we were laying low. It was your idea to begin with!" Neji Hyuuga, the third member of their team states. He holds out a hand to me and pulls me to my feet. I brush myself off and wince a bit.

He activates his Byakugan a little and gazes at my stomach.

"You'll be okay, it didn't hit anything vital," he reassures me. Sakura and Naruto close in next to me, staring at Lee, whose wounds have disappeared.

He marches over to both Sakura and I.

"My name is Rock Lee, and yours is Sakura. And you are Tsuki." He states.

I roll my eyes.

"Lee, you already know who I am. I saw you like two days ago." I snort, watching as he blushes. I chuckle and ruffle his hair, walking around him.

What he says next makes me stop.

"Sakura, Let's go out together! I'll protect you till the day I die!" Lee crows. I gush. How cute!

"No. You're lame." Sakura deadpans. I sweatdrop. She couldn't have let him down any nicer?

Lee drops his arms sadly and I hug him.

"She'll come around." I lie. He grins hopefully up at me and I wince.

Man I need to stop getting their hopes up like that.

**End Chapter Nineteen**

**Well There's another chapter. I'm getting good at making them longer. As long as I keep them above 1000 words, I'll be happy.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tanner Out**


	20. Chapter 20

**To Be Loved**

**Here's Chapter twenty!**

**I'm so pleased with how well this is turning out, and the number of people who have reviewed/alerted/favorited etc etc...**

**And thanks to ArdentheVampire for reviewing last chapter.**

**Thank you everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own. **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Chapter Twenty**

I let go of Lee and go to Sasuke's side, nudging him to remind him of the task at hand. As we turn to continue up the stairs, Neji stops us.

"Hey you... What's your name?"He directs at the Uchiha.

I blink, looking at the other genius in confusion. Neji should know who Sasuke is.

"When you want to learn someone's name, you should give yours first." Sasuke counters.

I keep walking and motion Sakura and Naruto to follow. If they are late, it'll make the instructors mad. I wonder who's proctoring.

"Naruto, Sasuke! Let's go!" Our pinkette yells happily, grabbing the two boys and running down the hallway.

I sigh and follow them.

We are walking through a large part of hallway when a voice rings out.

"Hey guy with the dark eyes."

We look up and Lee is staring indignantly at Sasuke.

"Lee..." I warn, "What is this?"

He ignores the warning tone,

"Will you fight me here?" Lee asks Sasuke. I blanche.

"Lee stop. Wait till the exam. This will only end badly." I tell him, taking a step forward.

The green suited boy jumps down and locks eyes with me.

"I would like to fight you too Tsuki," he tells us. I blanche, confused. "You are quite strong."

"Lee please let's do this after the exam. You'll need all the strength you can get for it. Please let's reschedule." I plead. If he tries to fight me, he could possibly get in trouble and be eliminated from the exams.

"I want to fight the both of you. To test my techniques against the offspring of the genius Uchiha clan, and the famous Tsuki Uzumaki," he announces.

I sigh, rubbing my forhead in frustration.

"Where the hell did you hear that I was famous?" I ask exasperatedly.

The boy ignores me and stares at Sakura. I look back at her. She looks absolutely disgusted.

"You are an angel!" Lee suddenly yells and blows the girl a kiss. I swear to Kami that the thing is solid as it flies straight at her.

She shrieks and arches back, hitting her head on the ground, but dodging the airborne kiss.

I help her up.

"Hey don't throw weird things!" The girl yells, shaking her fist at Lee.

I shake my head. Poor boy.

"You don't have to be that mean." Lee mumbles.

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name... Frankly you're a fool." Sasuke glowers. I whirl to look at him. Surely he's not about to do this! "You're about to learn what this name means, Thickbrows."

"Sasuke! Don't call him names!" I chide angrily. He just smirks and grabs my hand.

"And Uchiha's protect their friends. You won't lay a hand on Tsuki."

I can only stare at the dark-haired boy holding me.

This is the first time he's acknowledged that I'm his friend. I feel my eyes welling with happy tears and look away.

"Wait."

We all turn to look at Naruto, who's finally spoken up after all this time.

"I'll take care of Thickbrow and protect Tsuki. Just give me five minutes." My brother growls, glaring at Lee.

"Naruto! What did I just tell Sasuke? Don't call him names! It's mean!" I yell, pulling away from Sasuke to approach my brother.

"Who I wish to fight is not you. It's Uchiha." Lee states, crouching into his fighting stance.

"Damnit! I'm sick of hearing about Sasuke!"

Naruto launches himself at Lee, yelling angrily.

Lee hits Naruto to the side, then ducks the kick my brother aims at his head. Lee sweep around and kicks Naruto. This sends him spiralling head-over-heels into the wall behind him.

I run to him, but Lee moves in front of me.

"If you want to get to him, fight me." He orders. I try to hold back my glare.

"Lee do not keep me from my brother." I growl to him, crouching low.

He only goes back into his stance.

""I'll say this. You guys cannot defeat me." He states. I glare, pulling my lip back in a snarl. I run at him.

He meets my fists evenly, blocking them and throwing his own. I duck and dodge, all the while trying to maneuver closer to Naruto.

A fist meets my stomach and I flip back to avoid the leg that flies at my face. I flip until I am once again next to Sasuke and Sakura. I choke when I fell that one of my ribs is broken.

"He's fast. And his hits are powerfull," I murmur, watching the black-haired boy stand back into his stance.

"I'll take him out," Sasuke states, rushing at Lee. He aims a kick at Lee's side, but he dodges, sending a kick back, over Sasuke's head. Sasuke ducks, but Lee uses the momentum to throw another kick at his face. Sasuke puts his hands up to block, but in an amazing show of speed, Lee gets through Sasuke's defence and lands a solid hit to his cheek.

"Sasuke!" Sakura yells anxiously.

I take the distraction to run at Lee again. I send a kick at his face, but at the last second, Lee catches it. He pulls me closer and grins.

"You will have to do better than that." He teases.

I go completely limp, making him take the brunt of my weight. I fall to the ground, my leg still in his hands. I grab his leg in one hand and flip him over onto the ground.

"Ugh!" He grunts, but gets up quickly.

I turn and run towards Naruto, who I can see is unconscious, the dope. Before I can get there, a foot flies up and hits me square in the chin, actually lifting off my feet and into the air.

"Sasuke, your Sharingan will not help either of you against me. My moves are all Taijutsu." Lee explains. He jumps so that he is flying behind me. I hear cloth rustling, but suddenly, Lee is no longer behind me and I am falling back to earth.

"Tsuki!" Sakura yells fearfully.

Sasuke runs and catches me right before I hit the ground.

"Are you all right Tsuki?" Sakura asks worriedly. I nod, not trusting my jaw to work properly.

Shouting makes me look up.

A giant turtle is chastising a kneeling Lee.

A light slap draws my attention away from the scene.

"Naruto!" I yell happily. I wriggle out of Sasuke's grip and rush to the boy, checking him for injuries. I sigh in relief when there are none.

We walk back over to the others and I let Sakura fuss over my bleeding mouth.

"Hey can a turtle be a sensei?" Naruto suddenly asks.

We all look at him, then the turtle.

I grin.

Oh my little brother can be so innocent sometimes,

We watch as the turtle continues to yell at Lee.

A puff of smoke appears on it's back and a man appears. He looks just like Lee. Same suit, thought with the jonin vest, same bowl-cut hair, and same huge bushy eyebrows.

"Geez You guys are the epitome of adolescence!" The man, Gai, shouts, holding hos right arm in the air and making a tube with his left to place on his eye.

"EEEEEEEWWWWWW!" My young teammates chorus, watching with blatant disgust.

"He's got even bigger eyebrows!"

"Super thick!"

"Super faggy!" (I swear that's what Sakura says!)

"Hey! Stop insulting Gai!" Lee shouts angrily. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Honestly guys, he is a sensei. Show some respect." I scold.

The we all shout as Gai punches Lee straight in the face, making him fly back.

"Lee!" I shout, running to his side to check him over.

"Lee... you..." Gain mutters, I look up to see a river of tears falling from the man's eyes. A look at Lee shows the same thing.

They move and hug, unfortunately catching me right in the middle.

"Ack! Help!" I squeal, gasping as my broken rib shifts.

The I stop moving all together.

"Lee your chest has gotten bigger and much softer. I much prefer it to you earlier muscled one," Gai mumbles from my chest, his eyes closed tightly. My face turns red as I stiffen.

"And yours sensei, it has grown the curvaceous figure of a beautiful woman," Lee answers, nuzzling into my back.

Both opened their eyes at the same time and just blinked. They looked up at my red, stone face.

"**Off. Now.**"I growl lower than what should be possible.

Both males jump back, watching as I continue to kneel there, face red and back straight.

"Okay... Lee, your punishment for almost going against my rules will be 500 laps around the training feild!" Gai shouts, edging slightly away from me.

I tune the rest out as I sit in horror, staring at nothing.

That was the most horrible thing that has ever occurred to me, including the death of my previous team.

I get shaken out of my self-induced coma by Sakura.

I don't hear her tell me that we are continuing, but I do hear the determination in her voice.

We leave the hallway and go up to the next floor.

Kakashi is waiting by the appropriate door.

I hear nothing of what he says, but he is suddenly wrapping his arms around me. It takes a few seconds, but I can finally make out what he's saying.

"I'm so sorry!" He apologizes. "I should have warned you about the two of them!" I shudder at the memory. It's going to take a while to remove it from my memory.

I look around and see out team has gone inside.

"Aw.." I pout, stepping away from our sensei. "I didn't get to wish them luck.

As soon as I say that, Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke come back out. Naruto and Sakura both give me enthusiastic hugs, which I return as enthusiastically. I kiss Naruto's cheek and whisper "Good Luck" into his ear. I whisper the same thing to Sakura and the two go back inside the room.

Sasuke puts his hands in his pocket and stare hard at the floor. With a roll of my eyes, I wrap him in my arms. I kiss his cheek and look into his onyx eyes.

"You give them hell," I whisper as warmth spreads through the orbs. He too goes back inside and I sigh.

I won't be able to help them here.

Kakashi drapes an arm over my shoulder and we head to the observation room to watch the exam.

**End Chapter Twenty**

**Woo! That's a long 'un! And bwahahahaha the hug just makes me laugh so much!**

**Sorry again for any mistakes!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tanner Out!**


	21. Chapter 21

**To Be Loved**

**Ahhh... It makes me so happy seeing like four or five people adding this story to their alerts not two hours after I upload a chapter!**

**Thank you TabooElf for reviewing! I still laugh when I read that part.**

**So, on another note, I'm going to be starting an A-team fanfic. It's just an idea I couldn't get out of my head. Hope you guys will take a look!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Chapter Twenty One**

Kakashi and I watched as the ninja named Kabuto approached our team, who'd been joined by the other genin of the village.

We watched him show them nin info cards, capturing the immediate attention of Sasuke. He'd do anything to learn more about the competition.

"Kakashi!" A very loud, familiar, male voice shouts.

My sensei ducks a green clad leg and pulls me down so that I'm not hit.

I look up, my face turning red again even as I stiffen.

"Ah and um... hello miss... hehe..." Gai stammers, lowering his leg and scratching the back of his neck guiltily.

"Gai, what have you done now?" Another voice, this time female, speaks up.

Kurenai, one of the other genin team's sensei walks up to us and slings an arm around my shoulder. She is wearing a dress made of bandages.

"Are you serious Gai? You were more perverted than Kakashi?" The last of the genin sensei's, Asuma, approaches. He is smoking.

"I'll bet he felt her up!" Kurenai grins evilly at the tight-wearing man. Gai flushes, causing the woman and man to laugh.

Even though it was embarrassing, I felt bad. I mean I guess he didn't see me through the tears he'd been crying. So I guess it wasn't on purpose.

"It's not entirely his fault," I mutter out loud.

Asuma blinks.

"So you were willing?" He asks, grin growing as both Gai and I turn an even darker shade of red, turning away from each other.

Kakashi puts his arm around my shoulder, smiling sheepishly behind his mask.

"Don't mind them, they don't get out much." He tries to reassure.

"Haha! Gai's a secret pervert!" The two jonin yell together.

I groan and cover my face with my hands.

Kakashi pulls me close into a hug, chuckling softly.

I hide in his arms, trying to block out Kurenai and Asuma teasing Gai.

"Oho, what is this?"

Both Kakashi and I stiffen as they turn to us.

I try to escape Kakashi's grasp so they can't have any more 'dirt' on me, but my sensei only tightens his grip.

"You aren't getting out of this. I'm not facing them alone," he stage whispers into my ear. I can just hear the grin in his voice.

I groan and bury my head into his shoulder. "You suck," I whisper back, growling as he chuckles again.

We are completely ignoring the exam the kids are taking.

"Looks like the competition between Gai and Kakashi has been taken to a whole 'nother level!" Kurenai yells happily, winking at me when I turn to glare at her.

"Yes! Gai! You must win back your woman!" Asuma yells gleefully.

It seems he has recovered from the embarrassment as Gai suddenly shouts "Yosh! Kakashi! I will fight you for her hand!" I pull away from my sensei and stare at the man in shock. Actually, we are all staring at him.

"Gai, you do know we are just kidding right?" Kurenai questions warily, as flames of determination burn in his eyes.

I take a step back.

"I will defeat you Kakashi, and win back my woman!" Gai yells, striking a pose, his fist raised.

"Your woman?" I shriek, an incredulous look on my face.

Kakashi sighs, but I can see the amusement in his eye.

"Then as a man of honor, I accept your challenge." He states.

I blanche and look at him, mouth opened wide.

"WHAT?" I scream, backing away from the two clearly delusional men.

"I warn you Gai, I won't let her go easily. You'd better be prepared to fight hard," Kakashi steps toward Gai, his own determination showing in his eye.

I shake my head, backing towards the door. The two men turn and see me trying to escape and lunge forward.

I run out the door and down the hallway, turning corners quickly and knocking into walls. I see a door in front of me and rush through it... coming face to face with Kankuro.

"Wha-?" he gasps.

I hear the pounding of feet and Gai's professions of fighting for my honor and cover the boy's mouth. There is a proctor behind him, holding a leash around his hands, so he can't escape.

"Please don't make any noise!" I whisper fiercely before removing my hand. We listen as the footsteps dissapear.

I sigh and slide to the ground.

"Why were they chasing you?" Kankuro asks, looking down at me. "And why did you run into the boy's restroom first?"

Panting slightly, I explain what had happened not five minutes ago.

Soon I have him laughing and leaning against the door with me. Oddly, the proctor hasn't said anything.

"Oh man, that's funny. I won't say I saw you, but I gotta get back to the exam," he tells me, wiping tears of mirth from his eyes.

The proctor moves him out the door as I pout.

It's not that funny.

And now I've missed watching their exam. I take a risk and peer out the bathroom door.

No sign of the weirdos.

Cautiously, I slip out and make my way back to the exam room to wait for my team. As soon as I get there, a set of strong green-clad arms pick me up and throw me over an equally green-clad shoulder.

"I have you!" Gai says smugly, holding onto my waist.

I shriek in panic.

Kakashi runs around a corner and glares at his rival. He walks towards us, but before he can reach us, the door to the examination room bursts open, and my brother walks out.

He looks up and sees me in Gai's arms, tears prickling the corners of my eyes, and his jaw drops.

I hiccup.

Sasuke, Sakura and the other genin follow him and each stops to stare.

"Well don't just stand there! Help me!" I yell, clenching my eyes shut.

Neji walks up to Gai and looks up at me.

"Gai, it's not very nice to hold girls like that. Only lechers do it." He states nonchalantly.

Gai flinches then deposits me, bridal style, into Neji's arms.

"I have won you this time! I will continue to keep you from Kakashi!" Gai announces to me. He then picks our horrified sensei up and runs off.

"What just happened?" Neji asks me, smirking down at my frazzled self.

I blush, pouting angrily.

"I don't want to talk about it," I mutter.

He chuckles and hands me over to Sasuke, who also carries me bridal style. I know I'm light, but I'm a tall girl. And I don't need to be carried.

I voice this to the Uchiha, but he promptly ignores me, smirks, and continues following the proctor to the second part of the exams.

**End Chapter Twenty One**

**Holy crapolla! twenty-one chapters! **

**OMG! I'm seriously so surprised!**

**Anyway, hope you guys liked my alternative to them just watching the kids sit and take a test. That would have been boring and tedious to type.**

**I'm surprised mostly that I haven't even got a plan for this.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tanner Out!**


	22. Chapter 22

**To Be Loved**

**AHHHH Sorry for not updating! This year has just sucked big time...**

**Woot! Last chapter got four reviews!**

**Thanks to TabooElf, Alix117, ooblah and TheLaughingMan16!**

**Alix and Taboo, I will certainly try to do as both of you have requested!**

**Disclaimer: Don't Own.**

**Chapter Twenty Two**

After much debate between the proctors, it was decided that I'd be allowed to enter the Forest Of Death with my team, to watch over the Nine-Tailed and to be an extra pair of eyes on site. I wouldn't actually be allowed to get any of the scrolls, or use any ninjutsu, but I could use Taijutsu and if they needed help, could fight with my team.

It wasn't too hard to convince them to let me go after this creepy dude with a long tongue got all freaky with Anko.

I nearly had an aneurysm when he wrapped himself around Naruto.

After that disgusting meeting, we trail into the little hut to get our scroll and follow the instructor to our assigned gate.

We had a Heaven scroll, so we had to find another team with an Earth scroll, then we could go.

The exam began and we entered the forest, walking slowly to get a reading of the forest.

"We've got to find that other scroll right quick now guys. The more time we spend in here, the worse off we'll be later," I advise, walking steadily between Sasuke and Naruto.

Not five minutes later, an anguished scream pierces the forest.

Sakura jumps and grabs my arm in a death grip.

"That was a human scream right?" She whispers, inching the two of us closer to her not-so-secret crush.

I look at my brother, see the face he's making and roll my eyes.

"Naruto, just go. We'll wait." I tell him.

He grins and starts unzipping his pants, but Sakura punches him.

I don't even scowl at her.

"Don't do that in front of a lady!" She shouts before moving back to my side. Naruto rubs the bump and walks off to empty his bladder.

He comes back a minute later and immediately I know it's not him. The Kunai holster is on the wrong side, the scratch he got from the kunai earlier isn't there, and his chakra is just all wrong.

I wait and watch to see if my teammates will notice.

I'm not dissapointed.

Sasuke rears back, and lets a good right hook fly across the intruder's face.

He lays out all the things the intruder did wrong, but either didn't notice, or couldn't tell about the chakra.

With a puff, the ninja reveals himself and launches at the three of us.

I place my hands behind my head, leaning on the tree behind us and sigh.

"Sasuke... Hurry up and kill them. They might have the scroll we need." I tell him, bored.

"Them?" Sakura asks, watching anxiously as our friend meets the enemy in combat.

"Well yes Sakura, everyone is in a team of three, so he's got to have teammates. Whether they know he's here or not is the main factor," I explain, keeping an eye on the two boys.

An explosive note blows up in Sasuke's face and Sakura yells.

Naruto appears out of nowhere and chucks a Kunai at the enemy, effectively making him jump away from Sasuke.

The Uchiha runs, sticks the kunai to his shoe with chakra, and kicks it at the enemy.

I blink.

That was really good.

I don't know if I would have thought of that in that situation. Nicely done Sasuke.

He follows the kunai and stabs it into the other boy's arm, making him jump away and escape.

After that episode, it is a unanimous decision to make a password for us to remember in case we get separated.

"Listen, if they get the password wrong, assume they are the enemy. No matter what they look like. This can't happen again." Sasuke explains, kneeling down. We all get on one knee around him.

"It's got to be something nobody would ever think of as a password," I add. I would already be able to tell if it was them. I don't think anyone else in this test could suppress their chakra, but I didn't want to be a liability to them.

"Listen carefully, I'll only say it once," Sasuke whispers, "The Nin song 'Nin Machine.' When asked is answered with this: A large amount of loud enemies is the friend of the shinobi, hide and remain silent. A shinobi must understand the proper time, when the enemy is tired an ill-prepared."

Sakura and I nod our understanding, and I laugh at the look on my brother's face.

"How the heck am I supposed to remember that?" He yells angrily.

I laugh.

"What? It's so easy! I already have it memorized!" Sakura boasts.

I exchange a grin with Sasuke.

That was his plan all along. Naruto would never be able to remember that long of a password, and anyone listening wouldn't know that.

If Naruto is suddenly able to recite it, then it isn't him.

We get up, and Sasuke takes the scroll.

Suddenly, a huge blast of wind knocks us back. We scramble to hide. As luck has it, Sakura and I have the same idea and hide behind a tree. We emerge and walk up to where Sasuke is.

"Hold it!" He yells, holding a kunai up defensively. "The password. What is it?"

We recite the code perfectly, and Sasuke relaxes just the slightest.

A rustle to his right has him whirling, kunai out again.

It's Naruto.

"Naruto, what's the password?" Sakura asks.

He says it perfectly.

I grin.

Sasuke launches his kunai at the impostor.

"Sasuke! Why'd you do that? He recited the password correctly!" Sakura yells indignantly.

I scoff at the impostor, who uses my brothers eyes to raise an eyebrow at me.

"Naruto would never have been able to remember that," I announce, smirking at the intruder.

He disappears in a puff of smoke and the ninja from before is standing there. The one who'd got freaky with my brother's face before we entered.

"There's no way," Sasuke adds, joining in my smirk.

The man takes off his straw hat and grins at us.

"I see... Neither tired nor ill-prepared are we?" He asks. "This will be more fun than I thought."

I tense and crouch.

This man is dangerous. The animosity rolls off him almost visibly in waves.

"It wasn't Naruto again?" Sakura screeches.

I sweatdrop.

"Unfortunately, Naruto is the easiest of us to imitate," I mutter. "It's just our luck that none of them have had any luck in doing so. And that Sasuke and I know Naruto so well."

Sakura squeels.

"Sasuke is so cool!"

I glance at the boy in question and see that he has paled a little at her words.

My attention returns to our enemy.

He is just staring at us, not making a move.

Suddenly, he literally throws up his scroll, into his hand.

Ummm... gross!

"You need my Earth scroll don't you? To go with your Heaven scroll?" He asks, mockingly waving the scroll.

Then, he eats it again! Seriously? What the hell is wrong with this guy?

We just stare at him in shock.

"Now let's begin. The battle for each other's scrolls."

He places a hand on his face, pulling his bottom eyelid down.

We are instantly frozen in place, images of ourselves exploding in showers of rain rushing in our sight.

Kunai fly into our forehead, breaking the spell. I fall forward, panting. Sasuke throws up and Sakura begins to cry.

"What the fuck?" I growl, glaring up at the man.

"No..." Sakura whispers.

I try to move my head to her, but it is frozen in place. I push against whatever is holding us there, trying to grab my own Kunai, but Sasuke beats me to it, grabbing the two of us and jumping away.

We land on a large tree branch and pant.

"Sasuke!" Sakura screams. I whip my head to look at the Uchiha.

He's bleeding from a wound on his leg.

At my questioning look, he explains.

"I had to distract myself..."

I nod and use some of my chakra to heal the wound. The proctors never said I couldn't.

Sakura goes to say something, but Sasuke covers her mouth, looking around wildly. He must have been really scared.

I mean I was scared. I'm not immune, but I've had to face death a lot in my missions with my former team, and I've kinda become desensitized to it.

I finish healing my friend and Sakura screams.

"Sasuke! Snake!"

I jump away, pushing Sakura away. I land on another branch, Sasuke joining me a split second later.

The snake winds around the branch we'd been on and opens it's mouth wide, the man from before emerging.

Ew! What is with this guy? He's disgusting!

He whips around the tree towards us, looking just like the snake he'd come out of.

We tense, but shuriken come out of nowhere and strike the tree in front of him, stopping him cold.

"Sorry Tsuki, Sasuke. I forgot the password!" There standing with his hands on his hips, looking like he freakin' owns the world, is my brother. Come to the rescue.

**End Chapter 22**

**Well, Idk if that one is longer, but it feels like it.**

**Sorry for any mistakes. I'm kinda writing in the dark haha!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tanner Out!**


	23. Chapter 23

**To Be Loved**

**Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry about the wait! **

**Oh, and I just found out one of my fave characters from ½ Prince is gone! waaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!**

**I've just not been in a writing mood lately, and I feel so bad!**

**Here's a chapter for ya'll!**

**Thank you TabooElf for reviewing!**

**Don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter 23**

**(Warning for language)**

We all looked up at my brother staring smugly at us, hands crossed in front of him.

"Great job Naruto!" Sakura screams happily.

I see the creepy man staring at the blond.

"Naruto, I know you think you're being cool by coming to help us, but you need to leave! This guy is on a whole 'nother level!" Sasuke shouts to him, I pull out kunai and take up a defensive stance.

"Well, it seems like you've defeated my giant snake Naruto dear," the creeper drawls. I see red.

"Don't you give MY brother any damn endearing names!" I yell angrily, bending my knees in preparation. "You fucking keep your creepy-ass self away from him!"

"Tsuki!" Sakura says in shock, watching nervously from a different branch.

"Oh ho, a feisty one." The man murmers, looking to me.

I growl and bare my teeth.

No way is this fuck-tard going to touch my brother!

Naruto and Sakura gasp, making the man look at Sasuke.

He's turned off his sharingan!

He pulls our scroll out and holds it up.

"I'll give you our scroll, please take it and leave," he says, causing our teammates to gasp again.

I nod, not taking my eyes away from the enemy.

It's a smart move.

We can always find another one, and if it will keep the kids alive, it's their best bet.

"Sasuke! What the hell are you doing?" Naruto yells angrily.

"Naruto!" I shout, causing the assembled to turn to me.

I lock eyes with the man and talk.

"Its the only way for you guys to survive. He's stronger then all of us combined, and I am only allowed to use Taijutsu and basic ninja skills. I cannot beat him with those." I tell him.

The man grins creepily, still coiled around the tree.

"I like you. What's your name?" He asks.

"It's customary to give ones name before asking that of another," I counter.

The man really is like a snake, ready to spring on us at any time.

A mischievous glint appears in his eyes at my cold tone.

"Oh my dear, my name is Orochimaru."

I stiffen, fear trickling down my back, my breath coming out in shallow bursts.

"Of the Legendary-"

"So you've heard of me! Splendid!" He smiles, crinkling his eyes.

"Sasuke, get out of here. Now." I order the boy, hunkering down and trying to swallow the paralyzing terror that has made it's way into me.

"Leave now!"

Sasuke looks at my face and frowns, seeing the fear in my eyes.

"We aren't going anywhere." He replies, shaking the scroll for Orochimaru to see.

"Will you take it and leave us be?"

Suddenly, Naruto jumps down and punches Sasuke in the face.

Sakura screams in fright and I twitch, seeing Orochimaru take a step.

I hold up my kunai, showing him that I will attack, rules be damned, if he makes another move. He just smirks.

I watch his eyes following a bead of sweat down the nape of my neck and into my color.

I can hear the kids talking, but the sound of my own pounding heart in my ears makes it difficult to make it out.

What I do understand is that my brother is now racing head-long at Orochimaru!

"Naruto!" I shout, springing into action, and following him.

Sasuke and Sakura shout behind us, but the only thing on my mind is my brother.

A cloud surrounds our opponent and a snake the size of a building appears. It slams into my brother and throws him in the air, making him hit a branch high up.

I blanch as drops of his blood hit my face.

Then I roar.

I jump on top of the snake, charging at the snake man, kunai out and to the ready.

I have time to see him smirk once, then we are together, me throwing punch after punch and kick after kick at him, all of which he manages to dodge.

He throws none of his own, only continuing that infuriating smirk.

"Gahh!" I scream angrily, speeding up my movements. He works harder to dodge now, the grin widening each time I get closer to hitting him.

I jump back, doing a flip and pool my chakra into my hand, the swirling vortex of power blazing brightly.

I launch myself furiously at my opponent and see the orb slam right into his stomach, twisting his skin and shirt together before doing the same to his intestines.

There is a puff of smoke and pieces of a log float around me. There is a long rut that goes far back into the forest, trees and rocks broken or destroyed.

I breath heavily, letting my arm fall back to my side.

Before I can catch my breath, a purple-clad foot connects with my chin, sending me flying over the giant snake's head and onto the ground in front of my brother.

He is standing with his fist on the snake's snout, having just punched it onto the ground.

His chakra is flaring wildly, the Nine-Tails making a small appearance.

"Tsuki?" He whispers softly, watching as I spit out a mouthful of blood.

I grin up at him.

"I'm okay," I pant, then shriek angrily as the snake's tongue lifts him up to Orochimaru's eye level. I jump to my feet and onto the snake, reaching to cut my brother loose, but a strong arm stops me. I feel a prick in my neck and fall limp at Orochimaru's feet.

"TSUKI!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura shout. I can feel the Nine-Tails chakra growing.

I look up and watch, unable to move as the snake-lover plunges his fingers into the seal on Naruto's belly. Naruto screams bloody murder, then goes limp, unconscious.

"No..." I mutter angrily, trying to move my frozen limbs.

Orochimaru throws the blond and Sakura quickly throws a kunai to stick him to a tree.

The man picks me up bridal-style and his long tongue pokes out to lick the path of the sweat he'd watched earlier.

He looks up and grins at Sasuke.

"Well now Sasuke, I guess I can leave now. Darling Tsuki here just told me she'd like to become my companion," he tells my friend, clutching me tight and letting his disgustingly slimy tongue run up and down my neck.

I squeeze my eyes shut, trying in vain to wriggle out of his grasp.

I feel him move and place me down on the ground. Minutes later, I hear Sasuke screaming gut wrenching, pain-filled screams that tear at my heart. I feel soft feminine hands on my face.

"Tsuki!" Sakura whispers anxiously.

I open my eyes and find that I can turn my head.

"Tsuki! He did something to Sasuke!" She cries, fat tears rolling down her cheeks. "He bit him on the neck, then Sasuke fainted! He was screaming so much! I don't know what to do!" As she sobs, I try moving myself, and find that the paralysis has started fading.

I place a hand on the back of her head and bring her into my side.

She holds onto me and weeps.

I bend both my knees , working the stiffness out.

"Sakura," I gasp out, then clear my throat and lick my dry lips. "Where are Naruto and Sasuke?" I ask calmly, petting her long pink hair.

She points and I stiffly sit up, pulling her with me, but keeping her face buried in my shoulder.

I stand up, helping her and we walk over to our boys, who she has placed down next to each other.

I inspect Naruto and note that his wounds are slowly healing themselves. I move on to Sasuke and inspect the mark on his neck.

"Damn it," I growl.

I'd heard of these marks. All of Orochimaru's most loyal had them. They made the bearer incredibly strong when used, and near unbeatable when trained to use them.

I use some chakra to heal his minor wounds and turn to an exhausted looking Sakura.

"We have to get them out of the open," I murmur sleepily, wiping a stray tear from her cherub face. "We have to protect them now that we I am too tired to do much."

She wipes the last of her tears and nods determinedly.

We decide that she will stay with the boys while I find shelter, and I take off.

Soon, I come across a large tree with roots forming a sort of cave. I race back to Sakura and we manage to get the boys situated there.

I place cloths soaked in water upon their foreheads and instruct Sakura on making traps to protect us.

Then I force her to take a nap, watching my poor bedraggled teammates as they rest.

These poor kids.

They've already been through so much, and life isn't going to get any better for them. Such is the life of a shinobi.

When Sakura wakes up, I fall into a light sleep, just barely getting enough rest.

I jerk upright when I hear Sakura move.

"It's just a squirrel," I tell her soothingly. She looks at me, seems to remember something, then looks away.

Her hands are shaking.

I look out into the clearing and check our traps. They are still there. Not good of course, seeing as Sakura was really tired when she set them, and I wasn't really expecting anyone too strong to attack us.

"Well hello there."

Sakura and I turn to see three enemy shinobi facing us, music notes on their headbands. I narrow my eyes. That's the village Orochimaru is from!

I frown.

They look smart.

I don't think our traps will work against them.

"Wake up Sasuke. We want to fight him." Presumably the leader orders. He is hunching over, long sleeves covering any hidden weapons he might have on his arms. He has bandages wrapped around his face like Zabuza had, and a giant furry thing on his back. There is another boy with spiky hair behind him, sitting on a branch, and a girl with long brown hair next to him.

"Sasuke isn't available at the moment. Leave a message and we'll be sure to get it to him when he is," I snark, crouching tiredly in front of Sakura.

"Yeah! and what is that weird mark on his neck? What did Orochimaru do to him?" Sakura yells indignantly.

The three look surprised.

"What the hell is that man thinking?" The leader mutters.

"Hey let me take these two little girls out, then I'll kill Sasuke." the other boy leads, a smirk on his face.

I meet his eyes and sneer.

"Wait Zaku," the leader orders. He kneels down and I sigh, exasperated. They've figured out our crappy traps.

I place a hand on Sakura's shoulder assuringly.

"Kill them," the leader says and I smirk. They jump into the air and Sakura cuts a wire behind her, causing a huge log to rush at the enemy.

The leader places his hand on the log and it bursts into pieces. I frown.

What the heck?

They continue towards us and I tense, drawing a kunai and standing in front of my fellow female. I jump up to meet the trio and manage to connect a hit to the girl and the one named Zaku. We begin trading blows, me against the two as their leader rushes Sakura.

"Move!" I scream at her, blocking a leg aimed at my head.

Suddenly a green blur knocks the enemy shinobi back, hitting his comrades and clearing them away from me.

I look at our savior and hold back a groan.

"I am the beautiful green beast of Konoha!"

Dear lord, Rock Lee is here.

**End Chapter 23**

**Woo! How's that for long? hehe I know it's not as long as it could be, but I'm dead tired. And I just noticed that I ended this chapter like the last one, with a hero showing up, but I couldn't help it.**

**Hope you guys enjoy the rest of your week!**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Tanner Out!**


	24. Chapter 24

**To Be Loved**

**Hey guys sorry about the wait. I was a little depressed that I got no reviews, but the people alerting and favoriting made up for it a bit.**

**Little side note here, I'm a little woozy cuz I took some medicine for my back and neck, so if there are weird typos, please ignore them. I just really wanted to get a chapter out. **

**Also, I'm looking for more stories to read, so if you've got a suggestion, let me know!**

**And, I wrote my first smut. hahahahaha!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own!**

**Chapter Twenty Four**

Unfortunately, Lee's arrival provides my opponents the perfect opportunity, and Kin, the female, manages to kick me hard in the cheek.

I skid back and hit a tree.

"Tsuki!" I hear Sakura scream as I clench my eyes and grimace.

Seems I'm still a little worn from our fight with the snake-sannin.

"Tsuki, are you alright?" Lee calls, keeping up a defensive stance in front of Sakura and our fallen comrades. I slowly open my eyes and sit up, leaning against the tree.

"Sorry guys," I send a shaky smile their way. "I'm just a little tired."

We turn our attention back to the three sound-nin.

The leader, Dosu takes out their scroll and tosses it over his shoulder to Zaku. "Zaku, you can have Sasuke. I'll take these two. We'll make little Tsuki watch her teammates perish."

I scoff, rolling my eyes.

"Little? I'm like three years older than you," I mutter.

Kin glances my way, but otherwise, the comment goes unnoticed.

Dosu suddenly launches at Lee, pulling up the sleeve of his shirt and revealing a weird metal casing.

Lee, in an amazing show of strength, plunges his arm into the ground. He yanks up a humongous root, stopping his attacker straight.

Lee begins unwrapping his arm bandages, and I watch, transfixed, as he kicks Dosu in the chin, sending him high in the air. He jumps up behind the enemy ninja and the bandages wrap around him, holding his arms to his sides.

This is the attack he'd tried to use against me!

I get to my feet and gape in awe.

He twirls around and both he and Dosu plunge into the earth. Lee jumps away and we wait for the smoke to clear.

That attack should have killed him! But as he stands up, it appears Dosu has sustained no damage! (sounds like a pokemon battle)

"Okay, now it's my turn," he pulls his sleeve up again and rushes the kneeling Lee. I move towards them as well, but before I can get halfway, Lee is dodging the attack.

I smile, but them gasp as he falls to his knees, vomiting.

His left ear is bleeding.

I run the last few meters and inspect his ear.

"He attacks with air?" I mutter, helping the boy to his feet and turning my gaze to our enemy.

"You see, you won't be able to dodge my kinds of attacks. I can manipulate sound, and in doing so, it will make it so you can't move for a while." Dosu explains.

I grimace.

Dosu smirks, well at least I think he does, and runs at us, arm extended for another attack, but this time, he goes straight for Sakura, believing Lee and I to be incapacitated. He's an idiot.

Lee jumps in front of her and swings his foot.

"Leaf Spinning Wind!" He shouts, but before the attack can hit home, the pain of Dosu's attack catches up and Lee winces.

I take a place in front of Sakura, drawing a kunai.

Dosu aims a punch to the side of Lee's head, and he blokes, but Dosu manipulates the sound directly into our friend's ear, effectively knocking him down.

Sakura suddenly gets up and throws three shuriken at Dosu, but he blocks the easily.

She runs forward, launching more weapons, but Zaku uses wind to throw them back at her. Kin gets behind her and grabs a handful of long pink hair.

"Sakura!" I rush at the enemy kunoichi, but Dosu intercepts me, engaging me with his fists and legs.

I feel a blast of air in my ear, then a ringing, then all I feel is pain.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I scream, clutching my ear and falling to the ground on my knees, hunched over. It's bleeding and that stupid ringing isn't going away. I look up at my opponent and am surprised to find that he is blurry and wobbly.

Oh wait, that's just me.

I stumble drunkenly to my feet and glance at where Sakura seems to be handling Kin and now Zaku.

Another bout of pain erupts from my other ear, pushing me onto my back as it bursts with pain.

"Ahhhh!" I scream again. "Fuck!" They are both bleeding now, profusely, and I can hardly see. My limbs feel heavy and weak.

"You know this could have all been avoided if you'd only let us fight Sasuke," Dosu drawls mockingly, kneeling next to my head. Normally, I would have killed him for being this close, but as of two minutes ago, I couldn't feel any of my body parts responding to my commands.

"Go fuck yourself," I manage to bite out, turning over to vomit.

"Well now," he laughs good-naturedly.

He walks away, and I turn to try and watch him go.

The farther he gets away, the blurrier he gets.

I struggle to get to my feet, but it feels impossible, like I'm wearing weights on my legs. I roll onto my stomach and push my torso up shakily.

I place one foot firmly underneath myself and push.

It's like pushing a mountain!

Unbearable pain coursed through me. I placed my other foot beside the first, and then I was on my feet, feeling like a toddler learning how to walk for the first time.

"Tsuki!" I hear Sakura shout from miles away. I take a tentative step in the direction of her voice and drag my other foot behind.

Soft hands grab onto my forearms and a masculine voice whispers to me. "Don't worry Tsuki, it's Shikamaru. I've got you." I blink, looking towards the dark shape next to me, a small smile forming on my face.

"Thanks Shiki," I whisper back.

"Troublesome woman and their stupid nicknames." I vaguely hear him mutter to himself.

I grin.

"What's going on?" I ask.

The more I stand, the more my strength returns to me. My vision has begun to return, and I can make out the sounds of Choji yelling.

"That one guy called Choji fat," he explains, gripping my arm tighter.

I nod. That'd do it.

We both suddenly tense as a huge chakra fills the clearing.

"Dear Kami, what is that?" Shikamaru gasps.

The fighting has stopped and I hear everyone present let loose their own gasps.

"Sasuke?" Sakura cries in shock.

"Sasuke?" I echo desperately squinting my eyes to help them recover faster. "Where is he?" I swivel around, scanning the colored shapes of enemy and friendly shinobi alike for our duck-butt-haired teammate.

A slowly focusing dark blob approached us and another set of soft hands caressed my cheek.

I looked into Sasuke's blurry face. Looking him straight in the eyes.

"Who hurt you?" He asks quietly.

I realize with a start that the huge chakra is his!

Shikamaru's hand tightens on my arm.

I gasp as Sasuke's forehead connects softly with mine, resting there.

His dark eyes are the first thing I see clearly. He looks right into mine.

"Who did this to you? Who hurt my Tsuki?" He questions.

"We did!"

He turns around, wrapping an arm around my waist, ignoring when Shikamaru is dislodged. I look back at the lazy genius, confused as all hell. Sasuke was acting weird. His Tsuki? When did this happen?

"You hurt Tsuki?" Sasuke growls low, his already immense chakra flaring dangerously.

"Yep it was us!" Zaku yells proudly.

Sasuke stiffens.

Suddenly, I am between Zaku and Sasuke, the latter with one foot in the enemy's back, his hands yanking Zaku's arms behind him.

"Those who hurt my teammates, especially Tsuki, will pay." Sasuke threatens. I can see Zaku's panicked, pain-filled face, and turn to look back at my teammate. I register many other people behind us, but the smirk on the Uchiha's face is what has my attention now.

It is a smirk of pure loathing. Pure hate and satisfaction.

It scares me.

"Sasuke," I whimper, tears pricking my eyes. I can't remember the last time I cried, but seeing my friend like this... I can't help it.

I clench my eyes shut tight as Zaku renews his screams.

His arms are cracking as Sasuke breaks them.

Apparently Sakura can't bear to watch either because she is suddenly enveloping both Sasuke and I in a hug.

"Sasuke stop!" She cries desperately. "Just please... stop."

Sasuke lets go of Zaku and wraps his arms around me, falling to his knees and bringing Sakura and I down with him.

She lets go, but he keeps his arm around my waist.

"You are strong."

We look up at Dosu, who is picking Zaku up.

"Let us leave. The next time we meet, we will neither run nor hide. Here, your spoils." He puts his scroll on the ground and jumps away.

Sakura sighs in relief as Sasuke lays his head on my shoulder.

What just happened?

Oh crap... Naruto!

**End Chapter Twenty Four**

**Well, it's out at least!**

**It's 2:52 here, and I have class in the morn' so I gotta sleep.**

**Thanks for reading, and sorry for any spelling mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


	25. Chapter 25

**To Be Loved**

**So, I've recently fallen in love with Mother Lover by Lonely Island.**

**It's so funny!**

**Anyways, so many people added this story, and I thank you heartily!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own**

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

I pat Sasuke lightly on the cheek and make him look into my eyes.

I smile tightly.

"Thank you," I whisper. He smiles softly back at me, but I can still see confusion writhing in his eyes.

He has no idea what just happened.

I turn around as a loud THWACK sounds out in the clearing.

Choji and Shikimaru have just woken Naruto up by hitting him on the head with a branch. I sweatdrop as he drops to the ground screaming about Orochimaru.

I see that Ino has Lee on her shoulder and sigh in relief.

Grunting, I push myself to my feet and stumble to them.

"Thanks Ino, I can take him from here." I tell her.

She nods and transfers him to my shoulder.

"Are you going to be okay Tsuki? You look pretty beat up," she tells me, watching as I lay Lee down.

I look at the blonde closely and smile.

"I'll be fine Ino, are you guys alright? I couldn't see much of what was happening, but I know Choji was fighting at least."

We both look over at our teammates.

They are all around Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey Tsuki?" Ino whispers sheepishly, staring at Sakura.

I grunt.

"Does Sasuke have feelings for you?" She asks.

I blink, then look over at the Uchiha. I shake my head. "Sasuke and I have an odd relationship, but there is nothing romantic about it. We are as close as siblings could be, but he is trying to get revenge for his clan and I am a distraction. We love each other as brother and sister, but I am his rival as well." I explain, gathering chakra to my hands and placing them over Lee's ears.

Ino lets out a small sigh of relief and I laugh.

"Don't worry, you've still got a chance."

She brightens immediately, throwing her arms around me in a tight embrace.

Suddenly, she jumps as Lee's teammate Tenten jumps down in front of us.

"I take take it from here," she mutters, grabbing Lee by the shoulders and shaking him. "SNAP OUT OF IT LEE!"

Ino and I sweatdrop.

"Ugh ugh wha?"

Lee opens his eyes and blinks groggily.

"Nice to see you awake Lee." I tell him, hugging him. As I do, I whisper softly, "Thank you for saving us."

He slowly wraps his arms around me in return.

We break apart and I see Naruto approaching.

"Hey it's Thick Brows!" He shouts, pointing at Lee.

I frown and stand up straight.

"Naruto!" I shout.

Sakura punches Naruto in the face, sending him flying back.

"How dare you be rude to Lee!" She screeches. I watch in admiration. I guess she can learn. Sakura talks to Lee and I go over to my brother.

"What's goin' on here sis? Everyone's crazy!" He grumbles.

I squat down in front of him.

"Naruto. Lee saved us."

I see his mind processing the information and smile slightly. His eyes take in the damage I've acquired and grimaces.

"What happened while I was out?" he whispers, taking bandages and wrapping my wounds.

"We found a place to hide until you two would wake and three sound ninja attacked us. I was still rather hurt from the fight with Orochimaru, and they easily knocked me away. They went after Sakura and Lee appeared to save her. He was beat as well and Sakura went on the offensive, but they got her. They were about to go after Sasuke when she escaped. The Ino, Choji and Shikimaru showed up, then Sasuke woke up, and defeated one of them. We have their scroll." I tell him.

He wraps his arms around my waist, burying his nose in my hair.

"Well I'm glad you're okay Tsuki," he says.

I chuckle.

We stand up and walk over to the other Konoha Ninja. Neji has arrived to pick up Lee and I nod to him. His eyes convey thanks and I smile.

We soon part ways, and jump through the forest towards a large river.

As soon as we stop, I fall to my knees, then onto my stomach.

"Tsuki!" Naruto and Sakura shout in worry, running to my side. Sakura places my head in her lap and the last thing I see before passing out is the blatant looks of concern on my teammates faces.

I wake up to the sounds of Naruto shouting at Sasuke.

"This is really tiring! You do it!"

I sit up without problem. My wounds are no longer hurting, and all of the symptoms from Dosu's attacks are gone. I smile and sigh in relief.

"Hey you're awake!" Sakura shouts, tackling me in a hug.

I laugh as my brother jumps from the river he's floating in and tackles me as well.

"How are you feeling Tsuki?" He asks anxiously.

I smile at Sasuke over the blonds' head.

"I'm great Naruto, but four fish certainly isn't going to last for the remainder of the test you know? It could take a while longer to get the other scroll." I tell him.

He stares at me and then laughs crazily.

"I missed you doing that Tsuki!" he shouts.

I blink in confusion. "Doing what?" I ask, watching as Sakura joins in the laughter and even Sasuke smirks.

We settle down around the little fire they've built and eat our fish. Sadly I don't listen to their conversation, too intent on filling my belly.

Sasuke leaves to get water and I lay back, listening to the low murmur of my teammates.

A flare of unknown chakra makes me jump to my feet, kunai ready.

"You shouldn't do that." the ninja says, his hand over Naruto's.

It is that Kabuto guy from the first test. The one with the nin-info cards.

"I suggest you get your hands off my brother right now," I growl, preparing to launch at the boy.

He straightens up and backs away, hands raised defensively and a sheepish grin on his face.

"No harm. No harm! It's just I didn't want to see such good ninjas being disqualified for something stupid." He explains. Behind him, Sasuke exits the surrounding forest and stands next to his fellow genin.

My eyes narrow.

"Flattery has no effect on me. You've helped us, I do not feel obliged to paying you back for it, so leave." I snap, crouching even further into my stance.

Kabuto's glasses flash as he pushes them further up the bridge of his nose.

"No offence intended," he replies.

"What do you want with us? If you'd wanted our scroll, you could have taken it from Naruto just now." Sasuke states. He's tense. That's good.

Kabuto just laughs.

"No, I've already got both my scrolls. Something happened, so I'm meeting my team at the tower. Well, I'm off."

"Wait."

We all look at the Uchiha, Kabuto's glasses flashing again.

"Fight me."

"Fight?" Kabuto questions, turning back to look at us.

"Sasuke what are you doing you idiot?" Naruto cries. I've risen out of my stance, but haven't let go of my kunai.

"Sorry, but we don't have a lot of time left, and you have both scrolls." Sasuke continues. I nod. A noise behind me, so slight that I'm sure I was the only one to hear it, made me flinch.

I scanned our surroundings with my chakra.

There was an enemy close to our location.

"If you are going to help us, and you are otherwise you wouldn't have stopped my brother, I suggest we go. The trees have eyes and ears." I scowl at the thought of traveling with this bay.

His glasses flash once more and he smirks.

"Yes. Then let us go."

We follow him into the forest.

**End Chapter Twenty-Five**

**Well there it is! It's one o'clock here and I didn't sleep much this week because of finals, so this is as much as I'm doing today.**

**Sorry for any mistakes, and good luck to anyone else taking finals!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tanner Out!**


	26. Chapter 26

**To Be Loved**

**Here's the next chapter! Btw, if I ever do one of those stupid author's notes instead of a chapter, you all have permission to review bomb this story and tell me what an idiot I am. Ugh I hate those!**

**Anyways, I got a B in my geology class, and I think a good grade on my History final, but it's the Literature one I'm worried about because I haven't done any of the papers. hehe**

**Well, good luck to those of you taking finals soon, and I don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter 26**

We were jumping through the forest again, following Kabuto.

I don't trust him.

Isn't it so helpful that he shows up at the last minute to help us find our last scroll? Isn't it just an amazing coinkydink? (I don't think that's a word, but it wasn't underlined in red!)

He's explaining why we weren't the only team left.

How incredibly lucky!

Isn't just so great that the other remaining team has the scroll we need?

Note the sarcasm.

I can't believe not even Sasuke is suspicious of this guy. Seriously! I can't help them actually get the scroll, so I have to go along.

Kabuto turns back to me; covering our backsides.

"You okay back there?" He calls, a smirk creeping across his face.

I scowl.

"I'm fine. It's you who should worry about what's behind you," I return. His smirk grows at the not so subtle threat and he faces forward again.

"You guys should realize without me telling, that the remaining enemies are the strongest ones here," Kabuto tells us.

I scoff.

"You're scared too." I snark. He looks back at me and grins, glasses flashing.

"Exactly."

We all jump on a tall branch and spot the tower.

Suddenly, my teammates, and Kabuto all whirl around. I stop Naruto from throwing his Kunai, but Sakura gets hers out and chucks it at another branch.

A humongous centipede has been stuck to the tree by the kunai.

A large shudder ripples through my body.

"Oh so nasty!" I moan. Naruto stiffles his laugh, but allows me to grip his wrist tighter.

"Don't like bugs do you?" Kabuto whispers into my ear, stepping close enough to me that I can feel his body heat against my back. I stare stonily at the huge bug and grit out, "No it's just long and squirmy. Reminds me of a snake. I am not fond of snakes." I eye him out of the corner of my eyes. "I hate them. I want to kill them all."

He just smirks again and brushes past me.

We continue walking, slower than before. Soon enough, we are all panting. I'm carrying Sakura on my back and supporting Naruto with my arm.

"How long have we been walking? We haven't gotten closer to the tower at all!" Sakura groans out. I heft her higher on my back, feeling sweat drip down my neck.

She's already put my hair into a ponytail for me, but I'm still hot as heck!

"It seems right in front of us, this is weird," Naruto adds.

Kabuto looks around.

"Seems like our welcoming party has already arrived."

I blink. Well shit. I can't believe I fell for that! Oldest freakin' genjutsu in the book!

I set Sakura down and form a few handsigns.

Again, shit. They've got us surrounded.

Our enemy realizes we've discovered them and releases the genjutsu.

"Hah! This is the perfect handicap!" Naruto cries as we get into formation, covering each others' backs. There are about 20 enemies, all clones.

I'm standing in between Sasuke and Kabuto.

I glance at the latter. "I'm not helping you, so you'd better not get attacked. Don't pull us down."

He gives me another grin and I growl.

What the fuck is he grinning about? Gah! He pisses me off!

"Heh, you're trapped rats," one of the ninja laughs. We look around at the ninja.

"You'll see!" Naruto shouts, rushing at the one that spoke. I launch myself after him and tackle him to the ground as another clone he hadn't seen swings a shuriken.

"Naruto, think before you act!" I scold, crouching over him, but keeping my eyes on our attackers.

"Sorry Tsuki," he wimpers, jutting his lower lip out. I roll my eyes.

"Sasuke watch out!" Sakura suddenly screams. I look up to see a clone throwing a kunai at the Uchiha, his Sharingan blazing.

Kabuto whirls, throwing the boy to the ground. The kunai grazes his arm.

"Kabuto got scratched. Does that mean these are Shadow clones? Or is it another genjutsu?" I ask myself, getting off my brother.

We stand up, back-to-back.

"No, they're illusions." Sasuke tells us. "The real enemy are hiding somewhere and matching their attacks with the illusions."

Kabuto nods.

"They won't come out until we can't move," he supplies.

"Then we'll just have to dodge all their attacks," I say, sighing in defeat. This is going to be a long night.

Ror the next numerous hours, we block the attacks that seem to come from nowhere. Soon, we are out of breath and there's no sign of them slowing.

"It never ends!" Sakura shouts in despair.

"Then I'll just have to do this!" Naturo performs the familiar handsigns and summons many shadow-clones. They attack the illusions and make them disappear, but more just take their place.

"Damn it!" Naruto cries angrily.

We all jump back into the fray.

Pretty soon after, we are knocked on our backs, all our energy gone.

"It's over," I moan in pain, trying desperately to draw air into my lungs.

We watch as the last of the illusions disappear and the real enemy shows themselves.

"You," the one in the middle says smugly, "You're the one that cut my shoulder. Making things so difficult, I'm glad I can finally pay you back."

Naruto and I grin.

Suddenly, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kabuto all poof in behind the ninja.

"What how?" The middle one screeches, twisting around to stare in shock.

Naruto releases the clones and the Sasuke, Sakura and Kabuto next to us poof away.

"We got you by the tails you bastards!" Naruto shouts triumphantly.

Naruto falls to his knees with a gasp.

"Naruto, you've done enough, let us finish this." I grin evilly.

"But-" "No buts mister, you want to be rested for the trek to the tower don't you? If we get attacked, you could finally show Sasuke up. He'd be too tired to fight," I whisper conspiratorially into his ear.

Naruto smiles back at me and lays on his back.

The middle ninja forms a handsign and tons of clones appear.

"Sasuke!" I shout.

"Got it!" he shouts back, activating his Sharingan he looks at the enemy for a minute, then collapses, holding the bite mark Orochimaru gave him.

"Sasuke!" Sakura and I yell, this time with concern.

I take a step towards the boy, but a clone suddenly swings a kunai at me. I've got no time to move. I move my arms up to minimize the damage, but instead go flying to the ground, Kabuto landing on top of me.

I blink, looking up at him.

He kneels above me, hands planted next to my head. I look to his side, where it is bleeding.

He just took an attack for me.

kabuto grins.

"You idiot," I whisper angrily, shoving him off me. I roll my eyes when he groans in pain.

With a scoff, I kneel down and pump chakra to my hands. I place them on his wound and heal it.

"I thought you wouldn't help me?" he grunts, shaking slightly as the wound closes.

"Shut up or I'll stop," I threaten.

I still don't trust the guy, but it won't be said that Tsuki Uzumaki doesn't repay her debts.

The clones get ready to attack again and I concetrate, removing my hands form the fallen boys' side.

"Tsuki!" Naruto shouts.

I launch myself up, twirling in the air over Kabuto. As I spin, I meet his astonished gaze.

i thrust my foot and meet all three of the enemy ninja right in the face. They go flying, knocked out.

"Way to go sis!" Naruto yells, running to my side and hugging me.

I turn back around and begrudgingly hold out my hand to Kabuto. He stares at it, utterly confused, but grabs it. I yank him to his feet and swiftly turn away, hiding my red face.

"Let's get their scroll and go. We're going to be late," I announce. Naruto grabs it and we rush to the tower.

As we approach, Kabutos' teammates walk up.

'You're late Kabuto," one says in a deep gravelly voice.

Said boy shrugs.

He turns back to us.

"It was fun guys, you were really good!" He glances at me, glasses flashing.

I glare back.

"Good luck to the both of us huh?" Somehow I feel as if the comment isn't for the team at all, but for me.

I plant my legs firmly and cross my arms over my chest.

"You know what? Go fuck yourself Kabuto," I spit out.

"Tsuki!" Naruto and Sakura shout, staring at me, mouths open wide in shock.

Kabuto just lets out a loud laugh and leads his team through a door.

"Tsuki! What was that for?"

"He just helped us!"

"He didn't do anything to you!"

I ignore their yelling and turn to the Uchiha. He is staring after the boy.

"I don't like him," he tells me quietly.

Much to his chagrin, I ruffle his hair.

"Me neither brother," is my reply. His cheeks turn slightly pink at my words and I laugh.

"Well come on, let's go in!" I shout happily, pointing to another door. We walk through and look around.

It's empty.

"What do we do?" Naruto asks, confused.

"Look up there!" Sakura says. We all do so.

"I think it's saying we need to open the scrolls!" She continues. We look at the scrolls as she and Naruto begin to open then.

A puff of smoke fills the room, cutting off our vision.

As it clears, we all gasp.

"Iruka-sensei!" Naruto shouts. I run at him and envelope him in a tight hug.

"Heh, looks like you guys had some trouble" he laughs, hugging me back. he takes out a pocket watch and checks it, smiling happily. "Yep, you guys made it just in time!"

"You guys have passed the second exam, congratulations! I'd love to buy you some ramen but-" Naruto barrels into us, hugging us at the same time.

"We did it! Yes yes yes yes yes! We did it!" He continues to shout, jumping up and down in joy. I smile and lean my head on Iruka's shoulder.

I watch as Sasuke and Sakura sink to the ground in relief.

They sigh.

I close my eyes and fall into a light doze.

(haha, I'm skipping the whole explanaition by the Hokage and going straight to the fights. It's tedious and boring not to skip it.)

When I wake up, I am in a pair of unfamiliar arms.

"Nice to see you up," an even more familiar voice rumbles. I look up to see Kakashi's masked face crinkling down at me.

"Sensei!" I gasp happily.

"Yo!" he responds, and I laugh.

He sets me on my feet and I look around. We are on a balcony over an arena, watching Shino fight Zaku.

I blink.

Wow, I missed a lot.

Looking around, I see that both Kabuto, his teammate and Sasuke are missing. I turn to ask Kakashi where they are, but he is gone too. I shrug and look back to the fight.

"Go Shino! Kick that fucker's ass!" I shout suddenly, making everyone but shino look at me. When Zaku looks at me, I flip him off.

"Show that loser what you can do!"

"Tsuki!"

I turn and Sakura and Ino tackle me in a hug.

"Are you alright?" Ino asks, concern filling her eyes. I laugh.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine! I just needed some sleep to replenish my chakra really." I reply, looking down at them.

"Tsuki!" another voice shouts.

I'm pushed back to the ground as Lee hugs me.

"I was so worried you would not wake in time to see my fight!" He wails at me, tears waterfalling down his cheeks. I just sweatdrop and chuckle weakly.

"Lee, get off her. She's got broken ribs." Neji walks up to us, Byakugan activated. I lift my shirt and wince at the bruises on my stomach.

When I look up, Neji, Lee, Kiba, Shikimaru and even Gai, who i am glad to see hasn't attacked me yet, all have pink faces.

I look back down.

My bra isn't showing.

"What's wrong with you guys? Seriously it's just my stomach." I say, confused, looking up at the. Choji comes over and pushes my shirt down.

I shake my head and stand up. Shino's fight is over.

"WOOOOO! Yeah Shino! You fucked that guy up!"

Tenten breaks into giggles and I wave sarcastically as Zaku is taken out on a stretcher. Shino rejoins us on the balcony and I grin at him.

"Good job!" I tell him.

He nods his thanks.

A noise alerts me to Kakashi's presence behind me.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto and Sakura shout happily.

He salutes them.

Sakura asks about Sasuke, but I look up to the board to see who is going to be fighting next. It's Kankuro, Gaara's teammate, and Kabuto's other teammate.

This'll probably be short.

**End Chapter 26**

**Another chapter done! And it's a long one.**

**I'm a little sad that I haven't gotten a review in a long time, but I'm not going to be all like: IF I DON'T GET TEN REVIEWS, IM NOT GONNA UPDATE! I'm not like that, but if you've got time, and don't mind, I won't mind hearing some positive feedback!**

**Anyways, sorry about any spelling mistakes.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Tanner Out!**


	27. Chapter 27

**To Be Loved**

**Haha! Proud of myself for putting this one out so soon after #26.**

**So, I released 26 recently, so make sure you read that one first.**

**Thank you to Pays de Marveilles for reviewing, I'm glad you like it!**

**haha, and I'm trying to see how many days I can go without sleeping until I start hallucinating. So far, I can't even stay up past two days.**

**There's some spoiler in here, btw.**

**And, I won't be typing all the fights. Only bits and pieces of most. Gaara and Lee's will be the only full one!**

**Anyways, I don't own Naruto!**

**Chapter 27**

Just as I'd predicted, Kankuro beat his opponent easily.

"Geez. Geez! There's a bunch of weirdos here!" Naruto shouts from my side.

"Like you're one to talk," Kakashi returns. I stifle a laugh, and look away when Naruto whips around to look at me.

Sakura also laughs, but is is cut short as Kakashi places a hand on her shoulder.

He points at the board.

Next in line to fight are Sakura and Ino.

Eternal rivals for Sasuke's heart, though he'd never give it.

The two best frenemies walk down to the arena and face each other, making the room tense.

"Oh this is going to be good," I whisper.

Shikamaru and Choji both walk over and stand by my side.

"I'm thinking a tie?" Choji guesses.

I laugh.

"Oh definitely a tie."

"What Tsuki? Don't you have any faith in Sakura?" Lee voices, also approaching our group.

I smile as they begin.

"Oh I have only the utmost faith in her. Ino as well. But the two girls don't ever do any extra training, neither have a physical advantage over the other, and their abilities are at about the same level. There is no option but a tie." I explain.

Shiki and Choji both nod.

WE watch as the two girls go all out, fighting with all their hearts, no longer fighting over Sasuke, but for themselves.

"Ah best friends..." I sigh happily, even as Ino gets Sakura with her Mind-Transfer Jutsu.

Kakashi and Gai both eye me, then I remember.

"No. No. You two keep away from me. I'm serious." I back up as they advance.

"It is to save you from Kakashi!" Gai announces triumphantly, pumping a fist in the air.

Kakashi shrugs.

"He got to you first last time," he says, crinkling his eyes at me.

Without pause, I turn tail and run from the room, wailing internally as the sounds of their footsteps approach.

"Why me?" I scream once I know I'm far enough away from the arena so as not to disrupt the fights.

."Because it's fun," I hear Kakashi's voice to my left. I screech in shock and slip, skidding across the floor until I hit the wall. I groan in pain and rub my head.

"That was pretty funny. Are you okay?" I look up in terror to see my sensei standing nonchalantly above me. He reaches down, and my clone disappears with a puff of smoke. Gai runs around the corner, seeing Kakashi standing there alone.

"Where did she go?" Gai asks, placing a hand on his brow as if it would help him find me. Kakashi sighs. "I don't know. Apparently I was following a clone."

The two men return to the arena together, shoulders slumped in defeat.

As they enter, I wave to them from my place at Gaara's side. I am holding one of his hands in mine, ignoring the terrified looks his siblings are giving us.

The two senseis blanch.

I smirk at them, then return my attention to the fights. Shiki had beat Kin, the female Sound ninja, and Temari had just defeated Tenten rather harshly. I had to stop Lee from interfering in the match.

I looked up to the board and a huge grin lit up my face.

"WOOOOO!" I screamed happily, making Gaara squeeze my hand in shock. "Yeah Naruto! You can do it!" I watched as he and Kiba both dropped to the arena. Then I thought a second. "That doesn't mean you can't win Kiba! You have just as much chance as Naruto!"

Kiba grins up at me while Naruto frowns.

"Stop yelling." Gaara demands from my side.

I just chuckle and softly squeeze his hand. A confused look flashes on his face and I Put my arm around his shoulders.

I grin even wider when he doesn't make me move it.

"The seventh match! Uzumaki Naruto versus Inuzuka Kiba." The proctor announces.

I lean forward on the railing to watch my brother fight, taking my arm from Gaara's shoulder in the process. He frowns and grabs my hand instead. I smile, but don't take my eyes away.

"Naruto! Don't lose to him!" Sakura shouts angrily.

As soon as the proctor says go, Kiba falls to all fours, then smashes his shoulder into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto chokes and shoots back.

"Man he's weak," I hear Kankuro mutter.

Slowly I turn to him, catching his eye.

"That is my little brother. Did you just say he was weak?" I growl low. Gaara also turns to look at his brother, smug look in his eyes. Kankuro gulps at the look on his younger brother's face.

"Well... can you blame me? Look at him!" Kankuro counters, gesturing to the fight.

I grin and gesture myself.

Even though blood is dribbling from his mouth, Naruto is getting to his feet.

"Don't underestimate me!" He shouts. I cheer, accidentally yanking my friend's arm with me. He growls low and yanks me to his side, the sand from his gourd wrapping around me to keep me still.

"Aww Gaara come on!" I plead. "He's my brother! I was going to do do the same for your fight to!"

The corner of one side of his mouth lifts up faintly.

"Stop moving. stay next to me." He orders. I just shrug.

Whatever! Moody brat. Hahaha, I love him anyways.

Actually, I never really explained how Gaara and I know each other, besides the whole team dying.

Well, when I woke up in the hospital in Suna, Village Hidden in the Sand, I was told what happened and didn't take it well. I kind of shut down, walking around the village, not knowing where I was going, but still going.

I walked into a park and saw a bunch of kids playing with a ball, as I watched, it was kicked up into the canyon wall, out of their reach. I would have gotten it down but I just couldn't be bothered to. When I looked again, there was a little red-haired boy standing a ways away from the other kids, and somehow, he was manipulating sand to bring the ball down. I watched him present it to the children and they were disgusted.

They called him monster, and refused to play with him.

Ooh that pissed me off.

It reminded me so much of Naruto that I snapped out of my depressed state and marched right over to the child.

I offered to play with him, and I became Gaara's first friend.

Soon enough, I had to leave, and it was a tearful farewell, but I wrote every week.

We stayed in contact since then.

He calls me his precious person, and I love him as well.

As I watch Naruto and Kiba fight, I sigh, reminiscing. Naruto was such a mess when I came back from Suna. He'd become a prankster, running around the village annoying people. I'd had such a hard time convincing the elders that I could keep him under control. They didn't like that I was keeping correspondence with the Kazekage's son either, but there wasn't much they could do about that.

I choked as Naruto's trick worked and Kiba punched Akamaru.

My little brother was growing up so well. Mom and Dad would have been proud.

gaara squeezes my hand lightly when he hears the noise.

I'd told him everything about Naruto and though they'd never talked, Gaara felt a kinship with my brother. They were nearly the same person.

"YEAH!" I suddenly screamed, startling the other two sand siblings. "You guys are doing great!"

I lean forward, keeping hold of Gaara's hand.

Naruto places his hand in a sign and crouches.

"With my new special technique, I'm going to end things!" He cries.

I blink.

New technique?

Kiba throws shuriken at my brother, but he dodges them, staying in the crouch.

Kiba rushes him, ready to attack Naruto's unprotected backside, and Naruto does something that may be the most idiotic intelligent thing I have ever seen.

He farts.

Right in Kiba's face.

I clamp a hand over my mouth to cover my laughter, but Gaara notices right away, the corner of his mouth lifting ever so slightly.

"Damnit! I clenched to hard!" Naruto shouts, making me erupt in a fresh bout of laughter, "But now I'll do my new technique!"

He forms handsigns and four shadow clones appear. They rush the still reeling Kiba and one punches him in the face, pushing him back into another three that kick him into the air.

The original Naruto heel-kicks Kiba face first into the ground, making the dog-boy cough up blood.

The proctor approaches the unconscious boy and holds an arm up.

"The winner! Uzumaki Naruto!"

I scream in delight, jumping up and down, Gaara having finally released his hold on me.

I look anxiously at him and with an imperceptive nod, I jump from the balcony and envelope my little brother in a tight hug.

"You did it! You did it!" I shout, shaking in happiness.

"I did it! One step closer to becoming Hokage!" He announces, pure joy written across his face.

I walk with him up to the Konoha side and he is congratulated by all the other genin.

Oh my goodness, I'm so freakin' proud of my little brother.

Oh geez, I might start crying!

I meet Gaara's eyes across the arena and send him a watery smile.

He hesitantly returns it.

Then Naruto is in my arms again, cuddling close as Neji and Hinata step up to battle.

He lets go to watch, but stays close, one hand wrapped around my belt loop, and my arm around his shoulder.

Hinata and Neji are cousins, so this must be a hard fight for them.

Well, only for Hinata really, because Neji kinda hates her.

Her father was supposed to be assassinated, but his twin, Neji's father, took his place as was his duty being in the Second Branch of the family.

Neji blames his father on Hinata's father, thus hating her as well.

They begin, and Hinata is actually putting up a really good fight.

As they fight, I feel ripples flowing across me.

I look down at Naruto, but it isn't his demon powers acting up. I look over at Gaara. He has the One-Tailed demon Shukaku in him.

"Naruto, I'll be right back. I need to take care of Gaara." I tell my brother quietly. He nods. I told him when I came back from Suna all about Gaara. He knows about Shukaku.

I use a teleportation jutsu and appear by Gaara's side.

He is shaking with blood lust.

I place a hand on his shoulder and perform the teleportation jutsu once more, bringing myself and the boy back to the forest.

I perform a few handsigns and shout: "Tsuki Style; Fatal Attraction!"

I crouch behind Gaara, and wait. As I sit, animals and bugs of all shapes and sizes approach us.

Shukaku's sand erupts from the gourd on his back and proceed in killing all the living things.

"Tsuki. More." Shukaku demands.

I perform the jutsu again, this time infusing more chakra into it, to call bigger prey.

Blood is raining down on the two of us, but I keep doing the jutsu until the demon is satisfied.

I learned this technique one year when I heard that Shukaku craved blood and destruction. It was during a visit to Suna and Gaara had come running to me, covered in blood. The jutsu calls to me and living things that have no intelligence.

Gaara turns to me and takes my hand. We go back inside, only to see that Hinata has been defeated and Gaara is up next to fight Rock Lee.

He swirls the sand around himself and goes to the floor. I walk over to the Konoha side.

"Ummm... Why are you covered in blood?" Shikimaru asks. I see everyone looking at me.

"Tsuki!" Naruto, Sakura, and even Ino yell.

I just grin and shrug, gathering the three shouters in a hug and smearing the liquid all over them, much to their disgust.

I meet the eye of Gaara's instructor and nod, he sags in relief.

At least Gaara won't be killing Lee.

I return my attention to the two fighters.

"Hey," I turn and see Kankuro at my side, also leaning forward with anticipation.

"That bowl-cut freak has no chance," he scoffs, grinning.

I scoff back at him.

"Oh I wouldn't say that Kankuro," I grin. "If there is any genin here that could compete with Gaara, it is Rock Lee. And don't call him a freak."

I am given a sharp glance by the puppet master.

"Are you serious? Even knowing what's inside him?" He asks.

I nod.

"Lee has something inside him as well," I tell him, my grin widening. At his incredulous scared look, I laugh. "He's got monstrous determination and heart. That alone could help him win."

I feel a heavy hand on my shoulder and look up to Gai's happy smile.

"Thank you Tsuki," he says proudly.

I smile back and look down.

"WOOO!" I shout, once again scaring my companions. "Go get 'em you two!"

Lee flashes a cheesy smile and a thumbs up at me.

Gaara just nods.

The Proctor announces the start of the match and Lee wastes no time. He launches himself at Gaara, whirling in the air.

"Leaf Spinning Wind!" He shouts.

I shake my head as sand rises up and blocks the attack.

It hits him and flings him back.

Lee recovers and rushes Gaara again.

Each attack is blocked easily by the sand.

"The attacks aren't working at all.." Naruto murmers. I don't take my eyes from my two friends.

"All physical attacks are useless against him. Because regardless of Gaara's will, the sand becomes a shield and protects him. That's why there has ever only been one person that could scratch him." Kankuro explains.

"It was an accident Kankuro. Do you know how long it took him to forgive me for it? Shukaku forgave me almost instantly, but he was hurt emotionally," I speak up.

"You were able to penetrate the sand?" Neji suddenly joins in.

I nod.

"But like I said, it was an accident. Gaara is my friend, so don't even think about asking me how I did it."

"Lee take them off!" Gai's voice rings out over us.

Lee looks up.

"But Gai-sensei! That's only for a time when I am protecting many precious people isn't it?" He yells, confused.

Gai just throws a thumbs-up at him.

"It's okay! I approve it!"

Lee's face lights up in a huge grin, and I feel myself do the same.

He reaches down and unstraps what look like leg warmers, but are actually weights.

He drops them to the floor and they sink straight through, causing two huge explosions.

Gai straightens his hand out.

"Lee Go!"

"YES!"

**End Chapter 27**

**OOH another long one!**

**I stayed up all night typing this!**

**Oh, I just love Gaara. Seriously. I love him.**

**hahaha**

**Anyways, sorry for any mistakes!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Tanner Out!**


	28. Chapter 28

**To Be Loved**

**Well here's chapter 28, sorry about the wait for it. I've been diagnosed, (by my mother no less) with mild Depression.**

**Sigh. Thanks to Dark Kyuubi who reviewed last chapter, and redlox2 who reviewed chapter 9!**

**Anyways, here ya go!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not Masashi Kishimoto, and I never will be. This will be the last disclaimer, and will apply to the entire story.**

**Chapter 28**

I smirk as Lee immediately rushes at Gaara, weights gone making him faster than ever.

He throws a punch at the Sand boy, sand barely blocking the attack. I lean farther over the railing to watch.

"Oh goodness, this will be a good match!" I whisper savagely.

Lee continues to attack.

His fists and feet keep almost hitting Gaara, his sand seemingly too slow to stop them fully. Lee jumps into the air and spins. His heel slams down harshly into the back of my friend's head.

Everyone around me gasps.

Lee skids back, revealing a deep cut on the other's face.

"Lee's speed rivals none. He won't lose." Gai announces proudly. I smile, but know that Gaara will win in the end. He will not accept defeat; Shukaku won't let him.

I step forward and hold onto the railing, watching with narrowed eyes.

"Lee! Explode!" The green-clad Jonin suddenly yells, pumping a fist in the air. Lee copies the move and sets out with even greater speed and manages to punch Gaara in the face. He slides back across the arena, a large bruise on his cheek.

"This is bad," Kankuro speaks up from my side. Naruto turns to him.

"What do you mean?" My brother asks.

I lay a hand on Kankuro's shoulder.

"I've got this,"I murmur, not taking my eyes from the fight.

"Got what Tsuki?" Naruto yells, clinging to my arm.

I ignore him as Gaara's face seems to repair itself, sand filling the cracks where he'd gotten cut. Before it can cover his entire face, we all see a manic grin.

"What just happened? The sand is covering him! Won't he suffocate?" Sakura asks, hugging herself.

I just sigh.

"That is Gaara's Absolute Defense. It's a thin layer of sand that surrounds his entire body by his will. It's different from the shield he made earlier, because that protects him automatically." Kankuro explains, all the Leaf-nin now listening in.

I tighten my grip on the railing and lean over it.

"Gai."

The man looks to me, taking his eyes off his precious protege.

"Lee may die here." I state blandly, listening to everyone gasp again around me. "It's now that I have no faith in him, believe me Gai, aside from you, I'm his biggest fan. But the truth is, that should Gaara capture him, Lee will die."

Gai continues to look at me and I finally turn to him.

"I won't stop the fight." He announces.

I look to the ground, thinking.

"Gai, she just told you he could die, don't you think-" Kakashi starts, but his rival cuts him off with an oddly serious look on his face.

"We are shinobi of the Leaf Village. Lee knew what he was getting into, and he knows now. If he wants me to, I'll stop the fight, but not before. Not before he has a chance to prove his worth to the village." Gai tells his friend/ rival proudly.

I look up, a frown on my face.

"That's perfectly okay with me, I just wanted to warn you. You may have to interfere later if you want to spare his life. If Gaara gets too out of control, I can deal with him." I tell him, turning back to the fight.

"Is that all?" Gaara drawls, staring blankly at his opponent.

Lee blinks, then looks up at his sensei.

Gai must have given him some kind of signal, because Lee starts to unwrap his arm bandages. I lean closer. This is the move he was going to do on me before the test started. He runs in a dizzying circle around Gaara, much to the boy's impatience.

Then Lee is suddenly in front of Gaara, kicking him into the air as he had done me. Both boys fly into the air, but Lee flinches, and Gaara notices.

"Uh oh," I mutter.

"What?" Naruto gasps, clinging to the bar next to me.

"This isn't going to end well at all." I say, placing my foot on the railing ant tensing, ready to jump into the arena.

I feel Gai tense as well.

Lee's bandages wrap themselves around Gaara, and they plummet to the earth, slamming head-first into the floor. Lee jumps away just in time, making Gaara take the attack himself. When the smoke clears, the red-head is lying in the rubble, clearly incapacitated. everyone gapes at the sight.

"Lee won!" Sakura suddenly shouts happily.

"Yes!" Gai yells, pumping his fist. Then the smile is wiped off his face when he sees Ime tense even more.

As we watch, Gaara seems to crumble, his body cracking and breaking, before caving in on itself.

Lee just stares at the spot, panting and sweating from the strain.

Gaara emerges from the sand behind him, the manic grin back in place.

"Oh geez oh geez," I whisper to myself, feeling Shukaku's chakra growing in my friend.

Gaara pushes a wall of sand at Lee, throwing him back into the wall, where he slumps, out-of-breath.

The wave continues at him, but Lee manages to repel most of it.

Another wave launches at the green-clad boy, but he rolls out of the way just in time.

It continues to attack him, until Lee is finally hit. It pushes him back, but does nothing to stop him from standing and grinning at Gaara.

"Oh Lee," I sigh, a small smile snaking its way across my face.

"No way Gai! You taught him that?" Kakashi yells incredulously.

Gai grins as well, an exact replica of his students'.

"It's exactly as you think. The Eight Celestial Inner Body Gates." He tells us.

I nod.

Lee is amazing.

"How many gates can he open?" I ask, watching the two boys intensely.

"Five."

"What?" I almost fall off the balcony.

Five gates? Holy shit!

I think even if I knew how, I couldn't even open one gate! My respect for Lee just reached epic proportions!

Lee's energy level raises immensely and his skin turns red, hair raising. He opens another gate, and blood begins dripping from his nose. Gaara can only stare in shock. Lee rushes him, tearing up the arena as he runs, and connects once again with Gaara's chin.

He kicks the boy into the air, then proceeds to kick him back and forth to himself in the air.

Lee is going so fast, nobody can keep up except Gai and Kakashi, who has his Sharingan out to watch.

Lee opens the fifth gate, and punches Gaara to the ground, before he can hit though, Lee grabs his cloth belt, pulls him back up, and hits him with both his foot and palm right in the solar plexis.

Gaara goes shooting into the ground and Lee falls next to him, rolling away.

"Shit!" I shout, climbing all the way onto the railing.

Before I can jump down though, Gaara reaches out and encloses Lee's leg and left arm in a tomb of sand and squeezes, effectively breaking them.

Lee screams in pain.

"Gai!" I shout before jumping into the arena. A giant hand made of sand is flying at Lee with the intent to kill him.

I rush to Gaara and cover his body with mine, while Gai stops the hand.

I pin down all of my friend's limbs and entwine my fingers with his so he can't make another sand coffin.

We stare at Gai as he stands protectively in front of his prized student.

Gaara sees something in Gai's eyes and begins to thrash under me, but I only press down harder.

"Gaara." I say firmly, looking down into his sea-green eyes. "Enough."

He calms down and I get off him.

He takes my hand and we walk up to Temari's side.

She is staring wide-eyed at her younger brother.

"Gaara," I call to get his attention.

He looks up at me, a shimmer of unshed tears sparkling in the corners of his eyes. I pull him behind me, ignoring when the proctor says he is the winner, and lead him to an empty room where he leans his head on my shoulder and cries silent tears.

**End Chapter 28**

**Hope you liked it, and Sorry again for the long wait. **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


	29. Chapter 29

**To Be Loved **

**Another Chapter...**

**Thanks to everyone that faved and alerted!**

**I've been a little obsessed with A Very Potter Musical/ Sequel recently... RUMBLEROAR!**

**Chapter 29**

When we return to the room, the medics are carrying Lee out. They pass and I smile down at the boy. He really put forward his all. I'm so proud. Kakashi convinces Gai to return to the balcony and I see shimmers on his face.

What?

Might Guy is crying?

A cold shiver passes through my body. Something is wrong. I turn to look back at Lee's retreating entourage. There's tons of blood, and he's unconscious. Shit, Gaara did a number on the poor kid. I'd better ask Naruto what happened.

The next match starts. It's Dosu, the sound-nin from the forest against Choji. This'll be interesting at least.

I turn to Gaara and turn his chin to look up at me.

"I'm going to go back over to Naruto okay? I'll probably be there until the end, so find me after if you want," I tell him.

He nods and squeezes my hand once before letting go.

I teleport next to my brother and ignore his yelp of shock.

"What happened to Lee? What did the medic say?" I ask a little anxiously. Naruto tenses and looks down at the ground. Worried, I place a hand on his arm.

He shakes it off.

"Naruto?" I ask in surprise.

He looks up, tears streaming down his face.

"They say he'll never be a shinobi again," he whispers. I blanche.

No. That's impossible. He'll be alright! They always are! NO! Lee can't- he can't- they can't- He has to be alright! That boy has worked too damned hard to stop now!

"Why didn't you stop him? Why didn't you stop Gaara?" Naruto asks, snapping me out of my horrified mind-ramblings. "He would have stopped if you'd asked him."

"Naruto..." I sigh. My poor brother. The life of a shinobi is a hard one. "Do you think Lee would have appreciated me butting in? He would have thought I didn't think he could do it. Do you think I like this anymore-"

A slap to my face cuts off the rest of my speech.

"You should have stopped him before that monster hurt Lee," Sakura growls at me.

I stare to the side, shocked as all hell. They're blaming me for this? My body shuts down and I stand up straight. Looking straight ahead nod.

"I'm sorry. It is my fault that Lee can never fight again. Please forgive me." I bow low to my teammates, ignoring the guilty indignant looks on their faces.

"Tsuki..." Ino says, reaching a hand forward.

I ignore her and march resolutely up to Gai, who is trying hard to reign in his sorrow.

"Gai, I would like to apologize for allowing Lee to be hurt. It is my fault that he is so injured. I hope you can forgive my idiocy." I fall to my knees and bow with my forehead touching the ground. He does not answer me, but does not meet my eyes either when I stand back up.

I see. A part of him must blame me as well. Even though I had warned him Lee might die, he let Lee fight. He is as much to blame as I am. He just doesn't want to take that responsibility. I turn to Neji and bow as well.

"I am sorry Neji. I have incapacitated your teammate." I murmur.

"Tsuki don't be ridiculous. It's not your fault. You didn't do this", Kakashi adds. I shake my head.

"Shinobi that don't look out for their comrades are lower than trash remember sensei? I am lower than trash," I spit out.

"Just go back to your new little brother. I don't want you as my sister anymore." Naruto says lowly. He doesn't look up at me. Sakura nods in total agreement.

"Naruto!" Shikimaru, and Ino shout.

I grasp my chest as an arrow of shock strikes me.

Doesn't want me as his sister anymore?

Naruto?

I- I- I- what? My little brother, the one I live for? The one I would die for?

My throat constricts and tears prick my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whisper and turn around. I walk down the stairs; head held high, tears falling shamelessly down my cheeks. I can't believe it. I- I have no words to describe the feeling of utter betrayal that is coursing through me.

I lost my first team and now my second.

My own brother has rejected me. I can't live.

As I walk, sand envelopes me and I am in Gaara's arms. He doesn't say a word, but I wouldn't hear it even if he did. Naruto's words reverberate through my mind.

I don't even register the fact that Choji has lost to Dosu, and the Hokage is explaining the third part of the Chunin exam.

I don't want you as my sister anymore.

I don't want you as my sister anymore.

I don't want you as my sister anymore.

Over and over again.

I feel a hand on my arm and turn to see the Genin all leaving the room. Naruto and Sakura don't even look back at me. Another arrow hits my heart, and I fall to my knees, gasping for air.

"Tsuki!"

"Tsuki!"

"Tsuki!"

I slide onto my back, faces swarming my vision; but the only one I want to see is not there. It all goes black.

**Break**

When I wake up, my the skin is taut on my face. I was crying then. I take in my surroundings. This isn't our apartment.

Naruto and I.

Naruto.

Me.

I guess we don't live together anymore. I'll have to move my stuff out and find a new place. Is it too fast? Can he ever forgive me? Will I recover? The pain seems too deep, too unbearable for that too be an option. I thought we'd been closer than that. I still love my brother, don't get me wrong, but how am I supposed to go back knowing that he did this to me, and could again? I forgave him the instant he said what he did, but I think it may be some time before I can completely trust him again.

This whole time, I've been staring at the off-white ceiling of whose-ever room this is. It hasn't even occurred to me that this could be an enemy's room. It just doesn't seem to matter.

"Tsuki."

"Hello Neji."

I turn in the direction of the voice and stare at the boy.

"You fainted and are now resting in a spare room here at the Hyuuga estate. I insisted that you be brought here where you won't be disturbed," he tells me. "You know, Gai doesn't really blame you, he's just upset. I never did."

I continue to stare, then blink.

"Thank you Neji," I whisper, my voice raspy from crying and sleep. "What did the Hokage say?"

He is sitting in a chair next to the bed I am on. The room is bare except for these pieces of furniture.

"We've been given a month to prepare ourselves for the final battle. What we do in that time is up to us. Dosu, Shikimaru, Temari, Kankuro, Gaara, Sasuke, Naruto and I are the finalists. The Lords and Kage's are all going to be there to watch," he explains.

I sit up in the bed.

"I'm glad you all made it so far," I smile at him.

He gives me a small smile back.

"There was also an attack on Sasuke's life."

"WHAT!" I screech, jumping from the bed.

"Calm down," he smirks. "Your sensei took care of him."

I sigh in relief and slump backwards back onto the bed.

"Geezus, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" I scold. "Who was it that attacked him?"

His smirk widens a fraction.

"Kabuto Yukushi."

I growl and stand back up, pacing the length of the room.

"Damn that fucker. I knew he was no good," I spit out contemptuously.

"On a lighter note, we found out who we will be against in the battle." He continued, also standing up. He went to the door, opened it and grinned back at me. "I'm fighting Naruto." He leaves me alone in the room.

Naruto is fighting Neji?

Oh it's going to be close on that one. If Naruto uses the Kyuubi, then he'll win hands down. If not, he's going to have to be extra smart about his moves. Neji is definitely not like Kiba. A twinge of pain shoots across my chest as I think about my brother.

Is he still mad at me?

I hope not. I'm nothing without my brother.

I walk to the door and peer out it. There is nobody in the halls. I perform a few simple handsigns and two clones appear. I send one to find Neji and thank him, and the other goes to the Hokage's office to inform him that I will be moving. I guess even Naruto needs to learn to live on his own. He said he doesn't want me anymore.

I exit the Second Branch's living quarters and teleport to the apartment I'd shared with Naruto. Better start packing.

It's getting dark; and quickly. Naruto will be back soon, so it's better if I leave now. I feel both of my clones return to me and look over the information. The Hokage is sorry about what happened, and doesn't think it's my fault. He also has an apartment set up for me on the other side of town near the Uchiha manor. The other clone tells me that Neji has offered the room in the Second Branchs' quarters if I ever need it.

I smile. Silly boy.

I finish packing and teleport to my new apartment. As I lay down in the bed, all I think of is how this place is not home. That will always be with Naruto.

**End Chapter 29**

**There we go! **

**I had a hard time not tearing up as I wrote the scene where Naruto basically disowns her. So sad!**

**And I seriously reccomend A Very Potter Musical if you haven't seen them. They are so funny! These kids are geniuses. **

**Anyways, sorry for any mistakes.**

**Tanner Out!**


	30. Chapter 30

**To Be Loved**

**Here's chapter 30! So proud of myself for getting this far, though it has taken a long time. Haha! I feel like this is the old DBZ shows where each battle took like seven episodes just to get the first hit in. Well... maybe not that slow, but up there.**

**Anyways: Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Chapter 30**

It was sometime in during the night when I felt Shukaku awaken, and I rushed to my feet, opened my window and jumped onto the roof of the house next door. I jump towards the energy and land next to Gaara. In front of us are three huge gouges in the roof. Dosu's lifeless, bloody body lays at the end.

"Come on Gaara, we gotta leave," I whisper frantically, already feeling the Anbu racing towards us. I grab his hand and we jump down to the street level, running quickly back to my apartment. I let us in and sit Gaara down on my couch.

"He annoyed me Tsuki." He tells me, grinning down at the blood on his hands and clothes.

I roll my eyes.

"Gaara, a lot of people annoy you. I even annoy you sometimes, but you never kill me." I point out, taking a wet cloth and wiping him down.

"You are the only exception that isn't obligation," he turns the grin at me. "Even Shukaku likes you."

I smile at the boy.

"And I like Shukaku too as long as he's good and doesn't hurt people I care about. And that means you too."

I give him a really big shirt my dad had left behind and some shorts and steer him to the bathroom to change.

When he comes out, I take his clothes and put them in the washer.

"You know I do not sleep right?" He asks, following me into my bedroom. I just nod, yawn, and motion him to lay next to me.

"Of course I know that. But you will, just come here."

He crawls in next to me and looks at me with wide cerulean eyes. I grab his head lightly with both my hands, humming softly. His eyelids droop. I massage his temple and watch the tension almost literally roll off him. Poor kid. He and Naruto are exactly alike.

Naruto.

For a bit, I'd been able to forget what'd happened between us. I just sigh and continue softly massaging, until soon, Gaara's eyes are closed and he is emitting cute little snuffs. I release his head and follow him into sleep.

"Tsuki?"

As soon as the voice says my name, I am up.

"Sasuke. Are you feeling any better?" I ask, sitting up to look the Uchiha in the eyes. He glances warily to my side, then back.  
>"Gaara stayed the night so his clothes could be cleaned," I explain. Gaara is curled up at my waist, still asleep with one arm around me. "I had heard you almost got kidnapped, did that motherfucker hurt you thought?"<p>

Sasuke snorts at my mumbled curse.

"No, Kakashi scared him off. He told me you had a falling out with Naruto and had moved closer to the Uchiha grounds. I thought I'd come and welcome you to the neighborhood." He smirks. I just roll my eyes.

"Yeah well hi Sasuke. Can I go back to sleep? It's crazy hard trying to get Gaara to relax enough to sleep next to me," I yawn. The sun isn't even up!

His smirk falters just a bit, and hurt flashes in his eyes.

I sigh and my smile softens.

"Get your ass over here," I command, pulling the blankets on my other side over so he can scoot in. "You know, you have to fight him in the battle right?"

Sasuke nearly runs to get in and I lay back so he can snuggle into my side.

"Yeah I know, but somehow when you are here, everything becomes neutral ground," Sasuke explains, yawning widely. I see he is still in his hospital scrubs.

Oh Sasuke you little liar. You knew I was worried the whole time, and between that and Naruto, I'd need company. God I love these kids.

"Tsuki, if I'm not allowed to kill the Uchiha now, at least let me enjoy sleep for the first time," Gaara suddenly speaks up. I chuckle and hug the two close. At least they won't kill each other.

I'm alone when I wake up, but the clothes Gaara borrowed are folded neatly at the end of the bed with a glass flower. I nearly start crying. They worked together to make this for me! With Gaara's sand and Sasuke's fireball jutsu, they tried to cheer me up. And it worked! I place it on the windowsill to catch the sunlight.

I get dressed in my usual yellow shirt and black shorts and head out of the apartment. I think I'll visit Lee in the hospital.

Hopefully, Naruto or Sakura won't be there. I really just want to avoid anything to do with those two until either they apologize or I can handle it.

I enter the hospital and tell the clerk I want to visit Lee and she tells me the room number. I walk there and knock on the door.

"Come in!"

"Hey Lee," I say as I enter.

"Tsuki!" He grins, jumping from the bed to hug me.

"Lee! Stay in bed!" I shout, pushing him back into the bed before a healer can enter and yell at me.

"Tsuki I am so bored in here! They won't let me out to train or anything! How am I to get stronger if I am confined to a bed all day?" He starts to rant about the unfairness of the medics and I smile tightly. So obviously nobody told he would never be a shinobi again; or if they did, he is ignoring them.

"Hey Tsuki. Why are you crying?" Lee suddenly asks. I come out of reverie to find out that he's right. I am crying.

"You know what Lee? Just wait a few more days before you start training again." He starts to protest, but I stop him. "Only for a few days. So that nothing goes wrong in the setting okay? I want you to be in top shape when we finally fight okay? So please, for me, just wait a few more days."

He looks at me, then grins. "Of course Tsuki. For you."

I stand up and hug Lee again.

"I'll come visit you so you aren't so bored," I promise and as I leave, the fight has returned to his eyes.

I walk down a corridor and see Sakura and Ino waiting to see Lee.

Sakura avoids my gaze until Ino elbows her in the gut.

"Tsuki, I want to apologize. It was wrong of me to blame you for Lee's injuries. You couldn't have stopped that sand-nin any more than I could have stopped Lee. Please forgive me." She tells me, hair covering her eyes.

I grin and pull her into a hug.

"Oh Sakura," I sigh. Ino just smile and laughs happily next to us. "Hey, I know you guys aren't fighting in this battle-" "You don't have to rub it in." "but, you should still be training. You don't want to fall behind do you? Sasuke, Naruto, and Shikimaru are all training for their battles, but wouldn't you like to see the looks on their faces when you guys can hold your own as well?" Each grows sparkles in their eyes.

"YES MA'AM!" They scream at me. I laugh.

"Okay okay. We are in a hospital, calm down. Well, we can go right after you see Lee if you'd like," I suggest, checking the time on a wall clock.

They nod and race to Lee's room.

Twenty minutes later, we are headed to Team Seven's training grounds.

"Okay girls, first things first. You Ino. You have that Mind-Transfer Jutsu don't you?" I start. She nods eagerly. "Well you can't always rely on that." This wipes the smile right off her face."

"Remember in the Forest of Death when you took over Kin's body?"

She thinks, then nods.

"Yeah her teammates didn't care if was in her. They would have just killed her." She says.

I nod.

"Exactly. You both are going to encounter enemy shinobi who have no regard for the lives of their teammates. The mission is just a job for them and if a teammate is killed along the way, it's less that the shinobi has to worry about." They actually look like they are thinking about what I'm saying.

"Well what does she do then? If the enemy doesn't care?" Sakura speaks up. I gesture to them to sit down.

"What do you think you should do Ino?" I ask.

The two girls think.

"Well if that attack won't work, shouldn't I use something else?" She concludes. I shake my head.

"Don't give up on your attack just because one way won't work. Think of ways you can alter your jutsu to do damage even if the enemies don't care."

They begin to think again.

"Well what if she could possess them without leaving her own body?" Sakura suggests. I wave her to continue. "If her normal Mind-Transfer Jutsu uses up all her chakra, if she only exerted maybe thirty percent, to control the person, and another thirty percent for herself, then she and the other body could attack with forty percent chakra left over."

"Very good Sakura!" I praise. "Could that be done Ino?"

Both girls are grinning now.

"Oh definitely!" Ino shouts.

I stand up and motion for them to do so as well.

"So that means to do this, you need to have excellent chakra control. You have to know exactly how much chakra you are putting into the other person to control them so that you leave enough to perform more jutsus," I tell the Yamanaka girl. Sakura, I want you to let Ino practice on you. I know you have an affinity with chakra, so you'll be able to tell how much she is putting into it. If it works the right way, Ino shouldn't lose consciousness at all."

Ino gets into position and does the hand-sign for her jutsu.

"Mind-Transfer Jutsu!" She shouts.

She immediately goes limp, making me catch her.

Sakura looks up and curses.

"Damnit," Ino says with Sakura's mouth.

"That's okay. It didn't work the first time because you don't have the chakra control yet. If You keep practicing, eventually you'll get it," I reassure, "Though I recommend staying seated from now on so you don't injure yourself."

"Release!" She shouts, and returns to her own body. "Let's go again!"

I laugh at her eagerness.

**15 Days Later**

"Get ready Tsuki! Here I come!" Ino rushes at me, alongside herself in Sakura's body. They both through punches and kicks at me, making me grunt in exertion.

"Keep it up Ino, almost at ten minutes!" I shout as Ino/Sakura kicks me in the stomach. Both Inos perform a few hand-signs and summon three shadow clones each. I summon six to meet them head-on as I fight the originals. In the back of my head, I begin keeping time, counting up by One-Knife-A-Killing, Two-Knives-A-Killing, Three-  
>Suddenly, all the clones are gone but mine.<p>

"Very nice Ino! You had ten and a half at thirty percent, and three at 12 percent. You are getting so much better at this!" I exclaim as I hand her and Sakura each a bottle of water. The two girls are panting heavily. "Now the next thing I want you to practice is using Sakura's chakra to power the jutsu. So concentrate thirty percent of your own and thirty percent of hers. This will make it so that when you release the jutsu, she will be as depleted in chakra as you. We'll practice all chakra control later, when we can have a medic around to supervise."

I pat the girls on their backs, exchange observations, then begin the trek to my apartment. Gaara and Sasuke have both taken up residence there with me, and as Sasuke had told me that first night, they actually act civil there.

Yeah I know!

The both of them? Acting nice to the person they are supposed to defeat in fifteen days? It's just too crazy! But I'm not going to argue. I'd rather not have to break them up if they did fight. I don't know if I could.

The days pass by, until there is only a week until the battle will take place. Ino and Sakura have almost perfected their attacks, and I still haven't even seen Naruto. I heard he was training with Jiraiya, another Legendary Sannin. If anyone could train him, that man could.

It was the middle of the day when I felt it.

The Kyuubi.

I dropped the leg weights I'd been trying to sneak to Lee in the hospital, and teleport to Naruto's chakra.

All I see when I get there is a man I presume to be Jiraiya leaning over a giant chasm.

I rush to the edge, ignoring his surprised shriek.

"Naruto!" I scream as my brother plummets to his imminent death. I take a few steps back and rush the edge, only to be stopped by Jiraiya's arms.

"What are you doing?" I yell at him, struggling to escape and save Naruto.

"Calm down, he's perfectly safe," he tries to reassure.

"Are you blind? He's going to die! If not by the fall, then by the Kyuubi!" I scream. His grasp on me becomes like iron.

"How do you know about that?" He growls low, and starts squeezing my midsection.

"I'm his sister! I can feel all the Jinchuuriki!" A loud rumbling stops my struggles. We both lean over the side, he careful not to let go so I can try to jump again.

"Hey I did it!" My very-much-alive little brother shouts happily from the back of a giant frog. I sag in Jiraiya's hold. He's safe. My little brother is safe.

We watch as Naruto and the giant frog yell at each other and I start to become angry.

"Naruto! You get your goddamned ramen-loving ass up here now, or so help me God, I'm going to jump down there and kick you to the bottom myself!" I shout angrily, making Jiraiya chuckle.

The frog jumps high and lands next to us, Naruto sliding off its' nose.

I run to him.

"Naruto you idiot! I was so scared! I thought you were going to die! It would kill me if you were suddenly gone! I don't care if we haven't talked in three weeks, I miss you and I love you, so please don't leave me!" By the end, I'm just rambling, and clutching Naruto as hard as I can to me. He's holding me just as hard.

He goes limp and I look down.

The poor boy's fallen unconscious!

I laugh so hard, I cry.

"Yo, I can take ya to a hospital if ya wan't." the giant frog speaks up.

I Just nod and laugh as I jump on his back.

"Love... you... Tsuki," Naruto stutters. I kiss his forehead.

I have my brother back.

**End Chapter 30**

**Whew! That was a long one! Nice fluffy chapter here, with a little bit of action.**

**Anyways, If you feel like droppin' a review, go ahead.**

**If not, don't!**

**Again, sorry for any mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


	31. Chapter 31

**To Be Loved**

**Thirty one chapters! Holy moly!**

**I've decided that at some point in the future, this story will get a major facelift, and the chapters will probably get smushed together. majorly smushed! Sorry about the wait on this. I've been going through some stuff.**

**looking for a new job and such.**

**Thanks to Dark Kyuubi for reviewing chapters 29 and 30, and thanks to Alix117 for reviewing chapter 30.**

**Here ya go!**

**Chapter 31**

The giant frog, whose name was Gamabunta apparently, dropped us off at the hospital then disappeared. I checked him in, left a note, then went up one floor to Lee's room. He was asleep, poor guy. I sat in the chair next to his bed and stroked his silly hair away from his face. "I don't care what they say Lee, you'll be a shinobi again. I don't think you'd allow yourself not to be one. What would you do instead?" I murmur to his napping form. There was a lily in a small vase on the other side of his bed.

I smiled.

"Well there you go. At least I'm not the only one visiting you."

"Why are you here?" A gruff irritated voice questioned from behind me.

I jumped like three feet and whirled around to face the intruder.

"Gaara!" I shouted, surprised.

"You shouldn't be here Tsuki," is what he told me. I just shook my head. Why was he here? He had no reason to. Lee was no friend of his. I looked closer into my friend's eyes. There was a manic gleam to them.

"Gaara, I don't know what you want with Lee, but you shouldn't be here either." I said slowly, slipping into a defensive stance. I could probably take him if I'd had more room. With Lee also here, though asleep, he could get caught up in the crossfire.

Before the red-head could reply to me, the door opened and Naruto and Shikamaru walked in.

Shikamaru immediately took his hands from behind his head and slipped into his stance. He looked at me, Gaara, and Lee's conked out body.

I then stiffened as sand wound its way around my body.

"Hey! Let her go!" Naruto yelled. He moved to attack, but Shikamaru stopped him. I looked and saw that he'd used his shadow jutsu to control Gaara's body.

"I will not let you interfere Tsuki," the Sand-ninja growled to me.

"Gaara! Let me go and just leave. If you hurt Lee, you'll just get in trouble!" I pleaded, struggling to escape the encasing sand. I didn't think he'd kill me, no, but he'd certainly hurt me.

"What were you trying to do to Thick-brows?" Naruto screamed angrily and clenched his fists. Gaara just calmly looked at the two boys.

"I was going to kill him."

"Naruto don't call him that and WHAT? Gaara what the hell?" I yelled, managing to get halfway out of the sand bag before it swallowed me again."You already beat him in the exam!"

"Do you have some sort of personal grudge against him?" Shikamaru asked, keeping Gaara's hands far from Lee and me, though the sand was just doing what it wanted.

"No," Gaara answered, "I'm going to kill him just because I want to kill him."

We all gaped at him.

Just because he wanted to? What kind of reasoning was that? The Kazekage and I were going to have some words about this boy. He wasn't nearly this bad the last time I'd seen him.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT BASTARD?" Naruto screamed in fury, pointing.

""You must have had some messed up childhood to be thinking like that," the Nara genius added. I stiffened again.

"That is none of your business Shikamaru. Gaara, keep your mouth shut about that. It's personal." I ordered.

All of a sudden, the sand which had been loosely holding me about a foot above the ground squeezed. I screamed bloody murder, the grains of sand dug into my skin, creating a modified version of the boy's sand-coffin. My head thrashed back and forth as the pain intensified.

As suddenly as it started, the pain stopped, and I slumped to the ground, the sand wrapping around my ankles and wrists to stop any jutsus I may have tried to use in retaliation.

"Tsuki! Are you alright?" Naruto and Shikamaru yelled, watching as I panted for air.

"Damnit Gaara! That fucking hurt!" I wheezed and rubbed at my arms to get the feeling back.

"Do not tell me what to do. What I tell them is my business." he just growled, "If you get in my way, I'll kill not only you, but your brother and both your friends."  
>"This is what your parents raised you to be like? That's a messed up vision of love." Shikamaru announced.<p>

My head whipped up to him.

"Shikamaru Nara, you will shut your fucking mouth right now!" I shouted. The boy in question only looked at me, utterly confused.

"Love? Don't judge me with your measuring stick." The red-head grinned at us crazily. "For the last six years, since I turned six years old, my father has tried to assassinate me!"

"What?"

"Assassinate?"

"Gaara!"

Gaara just grinned and back-handed me across the face. I dropped onto my side and spat the blood from my mouth.

"Leave my sister alone!" Naruto yelled.

Gaara ignored him.

"By the time I was six, I'd become something from the past the village wanted to get rid of. Then why am I alive? Why do I exist? When I thought about this, I had no answer. But as you live, you need a reason otherwise it's the same as being dead."

"What is he talking about?" Shikamaru whispered to himself.

"Then I came to this conclusion; I exist to kill every human being other than myself and Tsuki." He finished with an even wider grin.

Naruto started shaking. I could tell that he was thinking about Gaara's words. He could have grown up just like him if just a few tiny things had gone differently. If I hadn't come back from Suna, would Naruto turned into a killer? Would he have even been alive?

We were knocked out of our thoughts as Gaara suddenly lunged at the two boys. I stumbled to my still-bound feet and shuffled in vain to stop him.

"ENOUGH!"

We all turned to see Gai standing in the doorway, a frown marred his face.

"The finals are tomorrow, don't get so antsy. Or do you want to stay here starting today?" He questioned.

Gaara grabbed his head and whined. He stumbled almost drunkenly to the door and left, his sand following and freeing me.

"Thank you for showing up when you did sensei," Shikamaru sighed, and placed his hands behind his head. The danger was over for the moment so he could relax. "We so couldn't have taken him without dying."

Naruto nodded, but kept silent. He was thinking back to what Gaara had said.

"You are unharmed Tsuki?" Gai asked as he watched the concerned look on my face.

"Yes Gai, thank you. He had me bound so I could not fight." I answered.

"He hurt you too."

I looked down. My skin was red in places, but it wasn't bleeding so I would be okay.

I shrugged and approached my brother.

I grabbed him by his shoulders and kneeled in front of him.

"Stop thinking about it. You two had completely different childhoods." I murmured softly. "His family was afraid of him, and turned that fear into hate. Nobody but I showed him compassion. You've had so many people looking after you."

He sniffled.

I looked up at Gai and Shikamaru and motioned with my head for them to leave.

"LIsten to me. You had Iruka, The Third, Ichiraku and his daughter, that nice woman who lets you rent your apartment for cheap. And most importantly, you had and always will have me. Your big sister." I pulled him into my lap as big tears streamed down his cheeks.

"What if-if I turn in-in-into a mon-monster? What if I-I-I-I hurt you?" He choked pitifully.

"Oh my poor baby brother," I cooed, "I will never let that happen to you. And do you honestly think anyone else would either? You have so many friends now. Gaara still only has me. Please cheer up. I love you so much Naruto. Mom and Dad would be so proud of how far you've gotten in life. You are going to be a Chunin!"

He smiled sadly and sniffled once more.

I let him up and kneeled once more. He climbed onto my back and I carried him all the way back to my apartment, him burrowing into my neck the whole way.

Sasuke was there when we arrived, but by that time, Naruto had fallen asleep. I gave Sasuke an apologetic smile, but he still climbed into the bed with my brother and I.

They had a big day tomorrow.

**End Chapter 31**

**Sorry it's shorter... I'm exhausted and I've got an interview at 12:45 tomorrow, so I need the sleep.**

**Sorry for any mistakes though...**

**Tanner OUt!**


	32. Chapter 32

**To Be Loved**

**Here's chapter 32! Really sorry about the wait and how hypocritical I am. hehe.**

**Ranting about how authors aren't updating, when I'm not either. Lame Tanner! **

**But I've got an energy drink and some cheezits so I'm going to pump out a long-ass chapter for you all! **

**Thanks for everyone reviewing! Sorry no specific names. You know who you are if you did.**

**Chapter 32**

When I woke up, Sasuke was gone, presumably to get some last-second training in before his match. Naruto was still snoring softly next to me in my bed. He looked so peaceful.

I slipped out from under the covers and went to my kitchen. I cooked enough ramen to feed an elephant, then woke up Naruto.

"You and Neji are up first brother. You have to watch out for his hands. They'll block all your pressure points and chakra holes so you won't be able to attack." I told him, and forced him to eat his vegetables. "Just like with Hinata, I will stop him if he goes in for the kill, but never before then okay? You'll have to think spontaneously. Don't do anything predictable."

He nodded to my speech, and finished his meal.

"Don't worry Tsuki. I made a vow to win and I never break my vows!" He cried happily. I smiled.

After I changed, we made our way to the huge coliseum-like arena where the fights would be. Foreign dignitaries were all assembled in the stands, along with Konoha's most elite families. All the genin 9 families were there.

I guess I represented Naruto and Sasuke.

I hugged my little brother once more before sending him down to the floor of the arena.

"Tsuki!" Two voices called out from behind me.

I turned and saw both Sakura and Ino waving. With a laugh, I walked over to them.

'Are you excited Tsuki?" Sakura asked me as Ino gave me a welcome hug.

I nodded, and watched the seven fighters walk out behind a new proctor. Sasuke wasn't with them.

"Where's Sasuke?" Ino voiced, and leaned forward in her seat. Sakura did the same.

"I'm sure he's fine." I assured them. I looked up at the Hokage to find his eyes on me. He flicked his head to the side and I stood.

"Girls, Sasuke will be here. Now I have to go." I left without waiting for their answers and made my way around the arena to the Hokage's private booth.

The Anbu agent let me pass and I approached the Third.

"Is Sasuke going to be here for his fight?" He asked, getting straight to business.

"Yes sir, he's getting in some last minute training, but I assure you, he will not miss this for anything. Just give him some time." I replied, and kneeled to whisper in his ear. "I am worried about Gaara though. His father has put him through a lot of emotional turmoil. I don't know how long his sanity will hold. If Shukaku breaks out, do I have your permission to step in?"

The Hokage frowned.

I don't think he remembered that Gaara had a Jinjuuriki inside him.

"You have mine, but as he is the Kazakage's son, I believe it is his right to decide." he finally answered.

I grimaced.

"He won't allow me to and you know it!" I growled. "He's a jerk who just wants Gaara dead. He'll let Gaara transform, then we'll have to kill him, and he can use that to finally go to war with the Leaf."

"Tsuki." The Third warned. He turned to greet the devil himself as the Kazekage walked over to us.

The Kazekage sat in his chair, and glanced at me from under his wide hat. I glared openly. We had never gotten along, particularly where Gaara was concerned.

"You must be tired," The Third started, and smiled cordially.

"Not at all. It's a good thing this exam was held here. With your old age, you may not have made it. Maybe you should think about a Fifth?" The man glanced at me as he said this and I tensed, glaring even more.

"Ahaha! Please don't treat me like an old man. I plan to do this for another five years." He laughed. He stood and addressed the stands.

"Thanks everyone for coming to the Leaf's Chunin Exams! We will now start the main tournament matches with the eight participants who made it through the preliminaries!" The Third shouted.

"If there are eight participants, where is the last one?" The Kazekage asked and I growled low at him. He shouldn't question our Hokage. He knows what he's doing. The growl made the Suna leader look at me once more.

We watched as the proctor told them of the minor changes. Dosu was dead so Shikimaru wouldn't have to fight him before Temari. I was so nervous for Naruto. I wanted him to win with all my heart.

The kids left the arena until only Neji and Naruto were left.

The Hokage signaled to the proctor then sat down.

"Now the first fight. Begin!"

The two boys exchanged words, then assessed each other. Naruto knew he had to use long-range attacks. If he got too close, Neji would close his chakra holes. I approached the railing and kneeled so I could lean over them, not caring much for the opinion of either Kage. This was my brother for Kami's sake, and I wasn't just going to stand there. I'm an Uzumaki! Besides, both of them had seen me being less dignified, so it's not like I was embarrassed. I caught the disapproving eyes of more than one person, but ignored then in favor of seeing my little brother kick ass.

I watched as he did a handsign and made four clones. They all grabbed kunai and they all rushed the Hyuuga boy. True to Neji's genius status, he dodged each attack and made the clones disappear. The two exchanged more words that seemed to piss Naruto off. He summoned a tenfold more clones and rushed his opponent once more.

Neji saw through the attack and gracefully dodged every punch thrown as he made his way to where the real Naruto was.

He pressed a chakra hole, closed it then waited as the clones disappeared. I gasped as blood cascaded from my brothers' mouth.

"Naruto!" I shouted fearfully, and nearly fell from the balcony.

The whole stadium gasped as Naruto disappeared in a cloud of smoke. It was a clone!

I let out some of my own chakra to find him.

Two Narutos appeared behind the Hyuuga and jumped at him. One threw a punch that nearly hit home, but Neji created a barrier of Chakra to repel the attack. he spun and both Narutos flew disappeared while my real brother slide back on his back.

"Tsuki?"

I looked up to see the Hokage peering down at me with a smirk on his face.

"Yes sir?" I questioned impatiently.

'If you could please let go of the railing. You are breaking it," he requested, amused.

I looked down to see that I had indeed been squeezing hard enough to leave imprints of my fingers.

I laughed sheepishly and removed my hands. I dug my nails into my knees as my attention returned to the fight.

Neji crouched and I gasped.

"No!" I shouted, and stood, my hands returned to the railing as Naruto was pummeled with the Hyuuga 64 Palms of Hakke. "Oh Kami. Oh Kami. Oh Kami!" I winced and covered my face as Naruto fell. "No No No... Naruto get up!" I shouted down to him.

Neji looked up at me as did Naruto, albeit painfully.

"Get up!" I screamed.

"Tsuki," This time it was the Kazekage. I ignored him. he was not my leader.

Naruto was writhing in pain on the ground as Neji's attention returned to him.

The crowd gasped simultaneously as my brave little brother struggled to his knee, then his feet.

"Yes! You get on up Mister! Are you an Uzumaki or what?!" I yelled hoarsely. I heard yelling from the stands and looked across the arena to see Hinata bent over, Kiba hovering near her.

"Hokage sir. I must leave you," I told the leader of my village.  
>He nodded, then returned back to the fight. I performed a few handsigns and appeared next to an Anbu agent.<p>

"I'm no one suspicious." He told the genin in front of him.

"Let me through. I will help her." I ordered, and pushed past the man.

I knelt in front of Hinata and called up chakra to my hands. I placed them on her stomach and sighed.

"Hinata you silly girl. You could have died you know." I scolded. My chakra was flowing rapidly from my body to hers, and I could feel myself tiring. A hand fell on my shoulder and an influx of chakra flooded into me. I gasped at the feeling. I felt amazing. My hands were glowing brighter and brighter.

I didn't even acknowledge the shouting until I was shaken and my focus was lost. The hand fell from my shoulder, but the foreign chakra remain, mixing with my own.

"What the hell were you doing to her?!" Kiba yelled angrily, pushing me behind him. The Anbu agent held his hands up innocently.

"She was exhausting her chakra, so I gave her some of mine to help," he explained rather nonchalantly. I slumped against Hinata's legs and tried to catch my breath. That was a rush! Who was this guy?

I looked up to find him staring down at me. At least I think he was. He was wearing a mask you know. He seemed oddly familiar.

"I think you should leave," Kiba growled, Akamaru had crawled over to me, low to the ground and whimpering, he licked my hand, sniffed me, then slinked back to Kiba. With a shrug and final nod to me, the Anbu agent left.

"Tsuki, you need to watch out for that guy. When he gave you his chakra, your smell changed drastically. You still don't smell the same. You smell all like him." Kiba told me. He picked Hinata up, bridal-style and left, Akamaru trailed after.

Bewildered at the turn of events, I returned to watching the fight just in time to see Neji land another hit to Naruto's abdomen.

He was bleeding from his mouth and slumped over, but he was back on his feet not ten seconds later. They yelled at each other, but truth be told, I didn't even try to listen. I was still feeling quite euphoric about the new chakra.

Then Naruto made a handsign and focused. My attention snapped to him as I felt the Kyuubi's power.

"What?!" I screeched as the Kyuubi's power channeled through Naruto and his wounds healed. I placed a foot on the railing, ready to jump in if the Nine-tails appeared. I looked to the Hokage who shook his head at me. I looked back to Naruto and nearly collapsed.

All his chakra points had been reopened!

There were shadowy tails waving threateningly around my brother as he harnessed the demon's power and replenished his chakra supply.

He'd...

He'd learned to control the power?

WHAT?!

"What the hell?!" I screamed in shock. When the fuck- Jiraiya! That fucker didn't tell me!

The tails wrap around Naruto then disappear, leaving him more powerful than ever. He could win! He flew at Neji, and threw shuriken at the confused Hyuuga. Neji caught them and launched them back, but Naruto easily dodged, whipping away from them.

They each threw a kunai, then jumped at the other.

The weapons bounced off each other, then the boys did.

Naruto rusheed Neji, his immense chakra digging a rut into the earth. Neji blocked with his chakra shield and caused a huge explosion. Dirt and dust flew into the air, obscuring the view.

"Come on Naruto!" I shouted and crossed my fingers desperately. When the dust cleared, two holes were in the ground. The boys must have flown into them.

The crowd watched anxiously to see who would emerge.

A hand pushed out, followed by a coughing Neji Hyuuga.

'No...' I thought. Naruto was lying in the other hole, unconscious.

Neji limped over to it and sneered.

Out of nowhere, Naruto burst from the ground underneath the Hyuuga boy and punched him straight in the jaw.

Neji could not get up.

"Winner. Naruto Uzumaki!" The proctor shouted.

I cheered and jumped in the air. I flung myself off the side of the arena and landed on the ground, using the momentum to tackle my brother.

"You won! You won! You won! You won!" I laughed into his ear happily. I hugged him tightly as his arms came around my body and he fell limp. I smiled down at him through tears and picked him up. I carried him to the medics myself.

My little brother went against all odds and beat Neji Hyuuga. The genius Neji Hyuuga. I handed Naruto over, then went back to Neji's side. I brushed his hair away from the mark on his forehead that symbolized his part of the second branch.

"You did well Neji." I told him and maneuvered him into my arms. I stood up and carried him to the medics as well.

"I lost." He whispered.

I chuckled softly.

"But you aren't a loser," I replied. He snapped his head up to look at me and smiled a genuine smile.

"No. No I'm not."

**End Chapter 32.**

**Long one here that you guys deserved! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Tanner Out!**


	33. Chapter 33

**To Be Loved**

**Decided to upload this sooner. Just got back from a Beatles tribute concert, and they didn't do half bad. **

**Thanks to hello-totoro-ninja for reviewing!**

**here ya go!**

**Chapter 33**

As the medics took both boys away, the crowd erupted in cheers. They were cheering for Naruto. Naruto. My little brother, prankster extraordinaire, holder of the Kyuubi, was being applauded. I nearly burst into tears.

The medics let me follow them into their rooms and I hugged Naruto. He was still out of it, but when he woke up, I'd tell him about the applause. I went to Neji's room and sat on the side of his bed.

"He defies his destiny," Neji whispered, and grunted softly as I took up healing him. I smirked at his confused expression. "He will forever be a loser."

I nodded.

"That's true," his head snapped to look at me, "Haha, calm down. I mean that someone will always dislike Naruto. In their eyes, he will always be a loser, no matter what he does."

I smiled.

"But the thing is, that's how it's been all his life. His thinking on the subject is that if he can get one person each time to see him as a winner, then he has indeed become one. One day, he'll realize that the people who already view him as such will be enough. On that day, Naruto will have finally grown up."

Neji closed his eyes in thought.

"I see." He murmured.

I brushed my thumb against the mark on his forehead. It really wasn't fair that the kids in the village had grown up so jaded. The adults here put so much pressure on them.

The door opened and we both turned to see Hiashi Hyuuga walk in. I stood and bowed low.

"May I have a word alone with my nephew?" He asked politely. I glanced down at Neji to see his reaction, but he had lowered his eyes.

"Of course Hyuuga-sama," I answered. I bowed and made to leave but Neji's arm grabbed onto mine.

"Tsuki is my friend and as of right now, my medic. She will stay." He commanded.

My eyebrows lifted.

"Neji. Your Uncle must have something to tell you that isn't appropriate for me to hear. I should probably-" "No. Stay. You most likely already know what it is about, so I see no reason for you to leave," He interrupted.

When Hiashi turned to me, I avoided it.

As Neji had predicted, I had known what Hiashi told him. He'd told him how Neji's father, Hizashi, gave himself up in place of Hiashi to die. Just so he'd have at least one say in his own life. Neji held onto my arm the entire conversation and squeezed when Hiashi left.

"Is it true? Or is it some Main Branch lie?" he questioned me.

I sighed. "He told you the truth."

Neji nodded and let go of my arm. I finished what healing I could, then kissed his head. Before he could question the action, I skipped out of the room and into Narutos'. He was awake.

"TSUKI!" He screamed at me. His major wounds had already begun to dissipate and I flashed the medics a sympathetic look. They didn't know of the Kyuubi's power obviously. I giggled as Naruto tackled me and nuzzled his face against my cheek.

"Naruto you won! You beat a genius!" I cried happily. "I'm definitely taking you out for ramen later. And no vegetables!"

He yelled with joy and we exited the infirmary. We stepped up beside Shikamaru and Shino who were waiting for Sasuke and Gaara's match to begin. The only thing was: Sasuke was missing.

I locked eyes with the Hokage and shrugged.

He wouldn't miss this, but where was he?

I sighed then my eyes met Gaara's from across the arena. They had a murderous glare to them. If Shukaku didn't appear, it would be a miracle.

Just as it looked like Sasuke would be disqualified, the proctor announced that his match would be pushed back.

"But that means my match is one closer!" Shikamaru shouted angrily. I smirked at him.

"Don't you think you can take Temari?" I asked, and leaned against the railing we'd been standing behind.

His face turned an interesting shade of red.

"Troublesome girls," he muttered. I rolled my eyes and patted Shino on the back as he made his way down to the floor.

Before he could make it down though, Kankuro interrupted.

"I forfeit!" he shouted. Everyone gaped.

"Kankuro! What the hell are you doing?" I screamed at him, and marched over to the side of the arena. "What in the world do you mean you forfeit?! You can't forfeit!"

Naruto's arms wrapped around my waist before I could launch myself at the Sand-nin.

With a grunt, Temari flung her fan into the air and rode it down next to the proctor.

"Guess it's your turn Shikamaru," Shino muttered, and adjusted his sunglasses. I shouted curses at Kankuro and flipped him off when he met my eyes.

He just shrugged.

I shook off Naruto and made to march over there when two tan arms wrapped around my waist again.

"Kaka-sensei!" Naruto shouted happily. I just growled and squirmed to no avail.

"Let me go!" I spat at the man holding me. He just smiled that stupid eye crinkle thing and tightened his grip.

"How did Naruto's match go?" He asked and shuffled his arm around my neck and one hand holding both of my wrists.

A giggle escaped my lips.

A dirty mischievous look encompassed his masked face and I gulped.

"You know damn well how it went. Now let me go!" I whimpered, then grunted when he yanked my arm painfully behind my back. The arm around my neck moved and another giggle escaped. Oh man... No! My best kept secret was now known to this man.

He was so paying for this. After I got Kankuro.

"Now, how would I know? I was training Sasuke the whole time."

At that, I snapped my head awkwardly to look at him. "Is he here? And ready to fight?" I asked. Kakashi chuckled and nodded. He finally let go of me and I rubbed my wrists. With a yell, Kakashi wrapped his hands around my throat, and ran his fingers up and down the length of it as well as my shoulders.

I screamed with laughter and collapsed in a pile at his feet.

When he finally let up, I was panting and close to tears.

"Don't touch my neck," I growled pathetically.

He reached out and slipped a finger across it and I squealed. It was my one weakness. The one place on my body that no matter how much it was touched/choked/bruised it tickled to all high heaven. Naruto, and Gaara were the only ones who'd ever found out about it. Now Kakashi knew.

Before he could use the knowledge against me any more, I ran away. Every time Kakashi was near, I seemed to run away.

Cheering made me stop my escape. Shikamaru's match had ended. He'd beat Temari, but had forfeited before he could incapacitate her. Silly boy. Smart boy.

"Tsuki."

A voice interrupted my amused thoughts.

I turned to see Gaara standing in front of me.

"Hey Gaara," I eased and approached him. He still could be mad about the whole Lee thing. Vaguely, I could hear the crowd shouting for the next match, Gaara's, but as we stood there, time seemed to stand still.

"I will kill him if I have the chance," he stated irrefutably. He looked at me with his gorgeous sea-green eyes and I nodded sadly.

"He will do the same if the opportunity arises," I answered. "And if Shukaku appears, don't think I won't hesitate to seal him inside you" I grabbed the boy's shoulders and spoke directly to Shukaku. "You hear that demon? If you try to escape today, I will take away your powers. Don't think I won't."

Gaara's face twisted into a mask of hate and murderous rage.

"At the risk of your life sister of the Kyuubi-holder?" It rasped to me with Gaara's mouth. "Then who will seal the Kyuubi when his holder rages at your death?"

I snarled at his tone.

"There is more than one shinobl that can seal him. If it comes down to it, one of them will take my place."

He smirked and looked at me doubtfully.

"We'll see about that." Was his answer. Gaara regained control of his body and turned from me. "Stay away from us Tsuki. Unless you want me to kill you."

I shook my head and walked back to where my brother and his friends were waiting for Sasuke.

Gaara jumped into the arena and I narrowed my eyes. I could already feel some of Shukaku's powers seeping out with Gaara's bloodlust.

I sent my chakra down to counteract the power and earned a glare from the Sand-nin.

"What are you doing?" Kakashi's voiced asked from behind me. I flinched and almost lost concentration.

"Please shut up. I'm trying to make sure Sasuke doesn't die here." I snapped. This got everyone's attention.

"What do you mean? Sasuke won't die!" Sakura screeched at me. I growled as Shukaku pushed and pulled at my chakra. I'd begun to sweat and Gaara openly glared at me.

"Quiet!"

A hand fell upon my shoulder and I resisted the urge to break down into laughter. My chakra was being replenished. From my peripherals, I could see the same Anbu agent channeling his chakra into me.

"Stop." Gaara demanded. A wave of sand rushed at me and knocked me away from the side, encasing my limbs and torso before squeezing.

"Gaaaaaaah!" I screamed as the sand tightened. The Anbu agent was hovering over me, desperately trying to tear the sand away while Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru all shouted at Gaara.

"Let her go!"

"Stop!"

The pain increased until everything turned black.

**End Chapter 33**

**Not a very long chapter, but quite a bit happened. **

**This is my first cliffhanger! So happy!**

**Anyways, sorry for any mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


	34. Chapter 34

**To Be Loved**

**This chapter is dedicated to Yami Mizuna. Thanks for reviewing! I was beginning to despair that anyone was still reading!**

**Anyways, MY JOB SUCKS! Thank you.**

**Chapter 34**

You know how annoying it is to black out when something important is supposed to happen? It's super super annoying! Sasuke and Gaara are supposed to fight soon, and Gaara had to go and knock me out. Sigh... He's here at least, I can feel his chakra.

Now that I think about it, this isn't my chakra.

This is that ANBU's chakra.

Why the heck does he keep doing that? It feels so bizarre! Like I'm not myself anymore. Ugh!

My eyes flutter open and I look up at a white ceiling.

"Finally!" A voice shouts.

I turn to see Shikamaru and Choji sitting next to the bed I am on.

"What happened? That sneaky ANBU guy gave me his chakra, then Gaara knocked me out. Gross, I feel dirty, like that guy is inside me," I mutter confused.

"Troublesome women," Shiki whispers and I wink at him.

"You got knocked out, then Sasuke showed up in the arena. He got really angry when he saw that that Sand guy'd hurt you. He got really really angry." Choji tells me.

I nod and turn my body so I'm sitting on the edge on the bed. Looks like I'm in the infirmary then.

I stand up and stretch.

"Lee is also here," Shiki tells me as we leave.

I smile.

"Well good. He needs to get his strength up so he can begin training again." I state.

The boys both smile at me.

A medic tells me that although there is a foreign chakra floating around in me, I'm alright. I should probably be more worried about the whole chakra thing, but I really can't be bothered. Especially not when two boys I see as brothers are fighting at the moment. Right now, I'm more inclined to not miss that fight.

We continue up to where the other kids are and take our seats. I wave off any questions in favor of joining my brother in watching the battle.

Lee takes up a standing position next to me. seconds later, I feel him start to shake. I look to see his bandaged hands bleeding. He's gripping his crutches so hard, it's opened his wounds again. He's watching Gaara and Sasuke with such sadness.

I sigh and grab his hands, easing them away from the wood. I help him sit down and hold one of his bandaged hands.

"You'll get your chance. Just get better and keep training. You'll do it." I whisper softly. He sobs quietly and squeezes my hand back.

A poof catches my attention and we all turn to see Kakashi.

"Sensei!" Sakura yells; she's got an odd look on her face, and I'm sure I look even more pissed.

"Hey Gai! And Lee too! You got out for the fight?" Kakashi chuckles, avoiding my furious glare. He turns to Sakura instead. "Sorry, sorry! You must have been worried huh?" I growl.

"Coward," I whisper, knowing he'll hear it.

He flinches, but keeps his attention away from me.

"That doesn't even matter," Sakura mutters. We all turn to her. She's staring down at Sasuke. Ah.

Looking for Orochimaru's mark then.

"Sensei, on Sasuke's neck there was a mark. Is that-" "Don't worry." He interrupts her with his stupid eye-crinkle.

Sakura brightens immediately but I frown. Sakura may have been easily pleased, but I'm not. I know he's hiding something from us. Something that will make us both call for the end of this fight. Unfortunately, I don't yet know what that something is, so I can't call it off. Even If I did know, both boys would probably kill me for stopping them.

Speaking of the boys, the proctor finally finishes the instructions and begins the match.

I feel Shukaku's chakra flailing and wince.

It grow stronger and stronger, then suddenly just disappears. I sigh in relief. This will be a close fight. Sasuke's chakra has become so much stronger.

Sasuke throws shuriken at Gaara, but predictably, Gaara's sand blocks forms into a clone of the boy and Sasuke attacks it, throwing punches and such punch connects with the clone's neck and sinks into it. Sasuke strikes with his other palm, exploding the head, and leaving him room to rush straight at Gaara.

Sand rushes up to block the fist, but in a burst of speed, faster than even Lee's, Sasuke appears behind his opponent.

"Wow," I whisper, soothing my thumb over Lee's hand when he shakes again.

Sasuke throws another punch, and this time it connects with Gaara's cheek. his sand flies at the Uchiha, but it is dodged again. It races to catch up, but is too late to block the foot that catches his jaw, further cracking his sand armor.

Sasuke doesn't let up, he runs around the dazed boy and kicks him once more in the jaw.

"At least he's being smart about this fight." Kakashi states. I nod. He knows to go after the armor that is protecting Gaara from all attacks.

Gaara stands up and performs a handsign. His sand rises up and begins to surround him, almost like the Sand-Coffin.  
>I gasp. "Shit!"<p>

Sasuke punches the sand, then hops back, hand bleeding. The sand has packed itself around it's harvester and hardened.

"Kakashi! You have to stop this fight! Gaara lives to kill! He's going to kill Sasuke!" I plead, feeling Gaara's rising energy. Shukaku is so close to the surface right now.

A hand lands on my shoulder and pushes me down into my seat. He ignores the giggle I let out.

"Don't worry Tsuki. We didn't only work on Taijutsu. Sasuke knows what he's doing," our sensei tries to assure me.

We watch as Sasuke jumps back until he's sideways on the arena wall. He performs some handsigns, then holds his forarm in front of him. Chakra begins to gather in his held hand.

Lightning forms in his hand, chirping madly.

"Kakashi! You genius!" I spout.

Sasuke uses his newly learned speed and runs down the wall, almost a blur but for the chakra in his hand. He rushes the sand sphere and thrusts the chakra into it.

The audience holds it's breath.

Then suddenly, from inside the sand, Gaara begins screaming.

"MY BLOOD! TSUKI! MY BLOOD!"

I jump to my feet and run to the edge of the arena, panic settling in for the boy I consider my other brother.

"Gaara! I'm coming! hold on!" I scream, placing a foot on the railing to jump down to him. Two tan arms grab me about the waist and yank me back.

"Tsuki, stop! You can't go down there! They'll both be disqualified!" Gai yells into my ear.

I keen high and long, struggling to get down to my boy.

"TSUKI!" Gaara continues to scream in fear.

"GAARA!" Kakashi joins in the fight to restrain me.

I vaguely register that Sasuke has used the lightning attack on gaara once again. A bloodcurdling scream comes from the ball as Sasuke rips his arm away.

As he assesses the damage to himself, the sphere of sand grows and arm. Shukaku's arm.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!" I scream, renewing my struggles against the two jonin. "You guys don't understand me! he needs me! The demon inside his needs me! I can stop this! Let me go to him!" I'm sobbing in panic and anxiety.

The sand cracks, and gaara rises from it. He's clutching his shoulder, which is bleeding.

Gaara is bleeding.

Bleeding.

A flurry of feathers begins to rain down on the arena and the two teachers holding me release their grip. I take it to my advantage and jump from the railing, hitting the ground at a run and enveloping Gaara in my arms. He raises his sand once again around us and collapses to his knees at my feet.

"Blood, Tsuki, it's mine!" he shudders, grabbing me in a hug. I place his head into the crook of my neck and place my hands over the wound. I push chakra out and begin healing him. But it's not all mine. That weird ANBU's chakra filters through.

"I've got you Gaara," I whisper hysterically. "I've got you."

Once I've done all I can, he releases the sand and I gasp at the chaos around us.

Huge snakes have surrounded and entered the village, crushing anything in their paths. Th Hokage and Kazekage are both gone and the villagers who'd been watching are all asleep. So far, I can only see that Sasuke, Gai, Kakashi, Sakura, and the Sand squad are the only others still awake.

"What's going on?!" I shout, getting to my feet. ANBU agents surround me and Gaara and I get into a defensive stance in front of him.

"Who do you work for?! Take one step closer to us and I will kill you all," I growl low. We all turn as smoke clears and the Hokage is being held at kunai point by the Kazekage.

"Sarutobi!" I yell, running towards the building they are on.

Before I can even go two steps, four unknown ninja appear and erect a barrier around the two Kages.

"No, Hokage!" I shout.

"How touching." A familiar voice rolls out.

I turn and watch with rising fury as the lead ANBU agent removes his mask, revealing Kabuto.

"I knew there was a reason I hated you upon sight." I spit at him.

"Oh Tsuki; you wound me." he mocks, and grabs his chest. "And after I gave you so much of my chakra."

"You are a freak. Why the hell did you do that? My chakra flows feel all messed up."

He chuckles and paces around Gaara and I. We move so he is always ahead of us. Out of my peripherals I see Sasuke edging closer to us and the sensei's waking the kids up.

"I couldn't have the demon appearing too early. It was needed later. If that meant helping a beautiful young woman, so be it," He explains. I sneer. "As much fun as it is seeing your happy face, I'm afraid I must be going dear."

The other fake ANBU all jump away, but my eyes stay on Kabuto. I sense the rest of the sand squad jump down and approach their teammate.

Kabuto blows me a kiss and leaves.

"What to we do know?" Temari asks their sensei. I turn and try to get to Gaara, but they block me.

"Keep to the plan!" He barks, staring me down.

"Plan?" I question, taking out a kunai. The fight proctor joins me and draws his own weapons.

"He's experiencing the side effects!" Kankuro yells this time. Indeed, Gaara has fallen to his knees in pain, clutching his head.

"Gaara!" I shout, rushing forward to get to him.

Their instructor intercepts me and our Kunai clash.

"Go! Take Gaara and retreat!" He tells the siblings. I can only watch as they leave, supporting my friend.

"NO!" I shout, throwing a kick at the instructor. He blocks and swings his kunai at my head. I lean back to dodge and use the momentum to flip back next to the proctor.

"I need to go after them," I tell him.

"I'll take care of this joker," he replies.

I nod.

"Sasuke, let's go!" We take off into the forest after the renegade Sand-nin.

**End Chapter 34**

**Whew! took me forever to type this. I hate typing...**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


	35. Chapter 35

**To Be Loved**

**Woo! Went to/ enjoyed my first Anime convention!**

**Oh I had an amazing time there... You haven't lived until you've seen Dante dancing with his sword at a rave, drunk off his rocker. **

**Anyways, thanks to Yami Mizuna and xXDark-Fallen-angel for reviewing!**

**Beware some language! It is rated T.**

**Chapter 35**

As Sasuke and I ran, we met up with Shino, who must've escaped the genjutsu as well. We all ran in silence, tension rolling off our shoulders in waves. With the speed we had set, it didn't take long to catch up with the Sand siblings.

They were resting on a tree branch, trying to move Gaara into an easier position to carry.

"Give Gaara to me," I growled low, and pulled a kunai out of my pouch. Nobody was going to get in between me and my adoptive little brother.

"Sorry Tsuki, no can do. We have orders from the Kazekage himself." Kankuro stated flippantly and waved us away.

I could tell the two were nervous.

"Your Kazekage just declared war on Konoha. Our orders are to stop you," Sasuke challenged. He and Shino tensed once more beside me.

"Just give Gaara to me. Now." I spat and glared at Temari who was holding the red-head.

The two siblings exchanged looks before Temari nodded and jumped back into the trees with Gaara.

"Ah! No!" I jumped recklessly after them, dodging kankuro's half-hearted kick. A few seconds later, I sensed Sasuke coming up behind me.

"Aburame stayed behind to fight," he told me.

I ignored it. What mattered was Gaara. Shukaku's chakra was steadily growing. Soon my boy wouldn't be able to suppress it and Shukaku would appear. If I could get there before that happened, we'd all be safe. If not... well bad things would happen.

"Temari! See reason! I can seal Shukaku inside Gaara! Please!" I shouted ahead of us. She was getting weak, having not rested after the fight with Shiki.

We slowed to a stop as the two in front did the same.

Shukaku was flaring, and Gaara was being wracked with painful spasms.

"Temari, scram!" The red-head growled dangerously.

"What?" She muttered and closed in on her brother.

"Just mind your own business!" He shouted, and shoved her roughly. She fell from the branch and I jumped out to catch her which brought me closer to Gaara.

"Tsuki," Temari whimpered.

I looked down at her coldly. This was her fault. If she'd let me take Gaara earlier, all this could have been avoided.

I turned back to the power struggle going on between the two boys that meant almost as much as Naruto to me.

"I don't care what your motives are. I will stop you!" Sasuke announced valiantly. "Also I want to see your true face."

I blinked.

What?

Sasuke must have seen the confused look on my face, but he didn't acknowledge it.

Gaara panted.

"Once I have killed you, I will feel alive. I will be alive!" He shouted, a manic look in his eye. The one that could make even the most fearless shinobi shiver.

All of a sudden, Shukaku's chakra burst out in a flood.

I pinned Temari to the wall, struggling to push it back with my own. Gaara fell to his knees and veins creeped up his neck. His body warped as the demon inside him pushed it's way out.

"No!" I shouted, and jumped at him.

I placed my hands on either side of his face and pumped healing chakra into him. If it worked properly, it would hold off his transformation long enough for me to perform the seal. The demon and I battled inside Gaara's head; then mine. My subconscious wrestled the two of us back and forth. If this didn't work, then I don't know what would. I wasn't at full power and Shukaku was hysterically angry. It wanted blood.

It was too strong.

The demon was pushing it's way into the recesses of my mind, forcing me into my own head.

"Gaara! Fight it!" I screamed in frustration. If I could only perform the seal!

Then, something in me just snapped. I could feel something foreign, not me, aiding Shukaku in his fight against my chakra. Kabuto's chakra! That damned snake! I'll kill him!

Two clawed sand hands reached up and grabbed my forearms. I broke off from Gaara's mind and sagged. Only to be held up by the rapidly forming Shukaku.

It grinned up at me.

"He is mine. So are you."

Suddenly, I was out if it's grip and in Sasuke's arms. He set me on my feet and I panted.

"Temari! Come here!" I shouted. The girl instantly rushed to my side. "Stay here. I can't stop him. That fucker Kabuto did something to my chakra and it's not enough to stop him fully. If we could distract the demon, I could perform the sealing technique."

"Then the demon is truly here?" A new voice questioned.

We turned to see Kankuro next to us on the tree.

I nodded. "I hope you didn't kill Shino."

He forced a smirk and shook his head in the negative.

Before anymore words could be exchanged, Gaara lunged, sand arm up high. I grabbed the two sand siblings by their collars and jumped to a different branch.

Instead of going for Sasuke like I'd thought he would, Gaara grabbed the branch we'd been standing on and twisted so he flew back towards the three of us. I pushed both kids off either side and jumped away.

"Tsuki... Come play with me!" Gaara's new deeper voice rasped at me. "You're so strong Tsuki, I want to play!"

Sweat dripped off my face as I increased my pace, dodging sand and other debri on a mad race to escape Shukaku's crazed pursuit.

"Shukaku stop! You know I'm just going to seal you back into him. Just stop this now!" I shouted desperately. I was so tired. Last dregs of chakra and energy propelled me towards another branch, but sand wrapped around my ankle and stopped me mid-flight. The sand flung me high into the air, releasing for an instant before taking hold once more and shooting me back down to earth.

"Gak!" Blood flew from my mouth as I made contact.

"Tsuki!"

I looked up to see Gaara rushing down at me, saliva oozing from his mouth like rabies. My eyes widened in shock.

Just before he could pound another fist into me, Sasuke launched at the demon-boy and hit his sand hand with the Chidori, the lightning attack Kakashi had taught him. This pushed the boy away from us and sent him roaring with pain.

The hand reformed in less than a second as Gaara landed on a branch. He laughed crazily.

I watched from my spot in the ground.

As he laughed, the sand behind him formed the one tail of his demon. Not good.

He used the tail to throw himself at Sasuke, going faster than before.

"Sasuke! Watch out! That tail makes him stronger!" I shouted in fear for the boy.

Sasuke dodged the attack but was hit with debri. He had long since activated the Sharingan and if not for it, he'd be dead.

Gaara jumped back and held his hand out. Long tendrils of sand shot at Sasuke and I, which prompted me to leap from my spot. I flipped backwards until I was next to the Uchiha. We were both panting heavily and bleeding in places.

As another tendril shot at us, Sasuke flipped and sucked in a huge breath. He fired off his Blazing Fireball Jutsu, a huge flaming wave, that Gaara easily blocked with sand. Gaara yelled taunts at Sasuke stroking him to fire up another Chidori. My eyes widened again and I tried to stop him but he ran at Gaara again.

They clashed and landed on opposite sides with Gaara not a few steps away from me. Sasuke shook.

"Sasuke!" I shouted, running to get to him.

A sand hand zipped out and encompassed my waist before I could go more than two feet. Gaara and I watched as Sasuke's curse mark began to spread over his neck and face. It overwhelmed him with pain and he collapsed.

"Shit."

I squirmed in the sand as it traveled up and around my body. It brought me close to the demon's face.

"Come on Tsuki! Don't you love me anymore?!" It screeched and cackled insanely. The sand tightened. It brought my right arm out away from my body and Shukaku pretended to examine it. "This is the arm you would have sealed me with right?"

Before I could get an answer in, the giant hand grasped my arm and bent it all the way back.

"AHHH! I screamed in agony. The sand smothered the definetly broken arm and squeezed. i could hear all the bones breaking under my skin. "AAAHHHHH!"  
>"Gaara stop!" Temari finally spoke up in my defense. She and Kankuro were cowering in fear next to a tree.<p>

The demon ignored her screams and twisted the now-useless arm around, watching in glee as I screamed in pain.

Suddenly, it was gone. Not the pain obviously, but the sand and the demon.

I looked wearily up into the furious eyes of my brother.

"Naruto, be careful," I spat out as tears made their way down my face. His whiskers were standing out even more, a sure sign that the Kyuubi would be making an appearance.

"Tsuki." He growled. The Kyuubi was just on the surface, it's chakra more controlled than Shukaku's. Must have been that training with Jiraiya.

I turned to see Sakura next to Sasuke, looking him over.

"I'll kill you!" Shukaku raged, and bared his fangs at Naruto. Naruto just glared even harder.

"Hey, you okay?" I flopped my head to the side to see one of Kakashi's familiars sitting next to me. Every so often, he'd look up at me brother.

"My arm is destroyed, and I have almost no chakra left. I didn't know Kakashi's idiocy was transferred to his familiars," I smirked at his offended look, but it was ruined as I coughed. A look at my hand confirmed that my insides were still all messed up.

"Tsuki!" Naruto yelled.

I looked up at him.

"Who the hell is that?" He asked angrily.

I chuckled.

"You dope, that's Gaara. Well, it's more of Shukaku right now."

"You're the one I failed to kill that time," Shukaku simpered, grinning at my brother.

Naruto gasped.

"Tsuki, Pakkun! Get away!" He shouted in panic.

I grunted as Pakkun gripped my collar in his mouth and jumped to the branch the rest of our team was on. I fell to the ground with a wince and a whimper of pain. Gaara swiftly changed directions and flew at us. I shoved Sakura away and limped to my feet. I pulled a kunai out and stared Gaara down defiantly as he advanced. His sand arm shot at me and I closed my eyes in anticipation of the hit but it never came.

I fell to the ground and sat up.

Sakura had pushed me out of the way and taken the attack fully. She was trapped by the sand against a tree as Gaara stood over Sasuke. He'd stopped, and gripped his head in pain.

Quick as a flash, Naruto had jumped down, gathered Sasuke, and jumped away.

The Kyuubi was fluctuating wildly, but somehow still under Naruto's control.

I cradled my arm to my side and rolled away from Gaara's vision.

Pakkun followed and layed down next to the useless limb.

"Is Kakashi coming?" I grimaced.

"He's busy at the village. It's still under attack." He answered solemnly.

"And- and Sarutobi?"

He sighed.

"Hard to tell." Was his worrying reply.

Sakura screamed.

"I can't do a whole lot more Pakkun. I'm exhausted. If it gets too out of control, I'll have to seal Shukaku AND the Kyuubi. I barely have enough chakra for one demon. Definitely not two. If I can only stop one, it will be Shukaku. It is the more unstable of the two. If I can't get the Kyuubi, I need you to go back to the village and get Yamato. I don't care what he's 's one of the only other people who know this seal."

The dog nods at me.

I struggled to my feet, leaning on the tree for support.

Gaara was almost fully transformed into Shukaku and Naruto had summoned a frog.

I stepped out and both boy's attention snapped to me.

Oh boy.

This was going to be the fight of th century, and I was going to be right in the middle of it.

**End Chapter 35.**

**OOh! A long one (for me anyways) here!**

**Feel free to drop a review!**

**sorry for any mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


	36. Chapter 36

**To Be Loved**

**Again, sorry for the wait. I just hate typing with a passion. Weird because I want to be an English teacher.**

**I have a question for you readers. I'm thinking of ending this story after either the failed Sasuke retrieval or the Gaara Kidnapping arc. Which one do you guys think? I am willing to make a sequel/part 2 so keep that in mind. I don't want to go too far into Shippuuden though. **

**Anyways, thanks to Yami Mizuna and fanficisawesome for reviewing. And a special thanks to Orinator for your enthusiastic reviewing of not only the latest chapter, but previous ones as well.**

**Chapter 36**

I sweatdropped as Naruto turned from me and started to argue with the little frog. It was little. a tiny frog really. Definitely not the one he'd summoned before using the Kyuubi's chakra. My arm throbbed and I winced from the pain. It was useless. The chakra I was desperately pumping into it was the last of my reserves. It would be almost impossible to try to seal either demons at this point. That and the fact that one of my arms is completely useless!

As I grimaced, Shukaku engulfed more of Gaara's body, leaving only his leg out.

It grumbled out a fierce roar and broke off the sand column holding Sakura to the tree. She was still being held against it with sand, but now Gaara could move freely.

"She won't be released from the sand unless you beat me," Shukaku goaded, "Not only that, it'll get tighter and tighter as time passes and it'll eventually kill her."

Apparently frustrated with Naruto's lack of response, Shukaku shot sand projectiles at him, forcing my brother to pick up the frog and jump backwards. A few hit him and he fell onto a branch.

"Naruto!" I shouted. I took a deep breath and jumped to his side. The landing was a little shaky and it jarred my arm pretty badly, but I didn't fall. "Are you okay Naruto?"

He nodded and stared at Gaara, almost fully the demon.

"Who's the broad?" The frog spoke. I looked down at it in disgust.

"We have more important matters," I spat at it.

At it's astonished look, I turned back to the demon.

"What's the matter? Are you scared?" Shukaku growled, "C'mon! Fight me! Show me the power you used to defeat that Hyuuga boy! I will crush them!"

Sakura squaked in pain as the sand tightened around her. I needed to get her out of that so Naruto could fight without worrying. As that thought came to mind, I remembered Sasuke. Where was he? I looked around and saw him a few trees away, still in pain. He'd be first on my list to help since you know, he's still conscious.

I steeled myself for the jump, then took off.

An almighty roar scared the shit out of me and I immediately jumped to a higher branch. Luckily for me the roar had scared me away from three long sand spikes jutting from the tree branch I'd been about to jump on.

"Oh Tsuki! Let's play. Your brother is no fun!" Shukaku spat at me, and turned a manic smile at me. He threw himself off his branch and charged at me. I ignored Naruto and Pakkun's cry of fear and jumped away, cringing in pain the whole while.

"Gaara! The demon hasn't taken over you fully! Fight him!" I screamed as I ran from the boy I'd always loved as a little brother.

"Gaara doesn't need you anymore. He's never needed you! And once you are dead, we can go back to fulfilling our reason to live!"

I lept onto a branch near Sasuke and suddenly couldn't run anymore. My limbs wouldn't work.

I fell to my knees and panted. Blood still oozed from my arm and it was crusted around my mouth. What felt like a mountain barreled into me and I screamed.

It hurt! Oh dear Kami it hurt!

Giant sand hands once again wrapped around me.

"Oh hello Tsuki, so nice seeing you here." Shukaku teased, tightening his hold on me.

I looked behind him and saw tons of Naruto clones flying at him. Shukaku sensed it and turned around, and sucked in a huge breath. He blew it out and the clones flew back into the trees, then disappeared. "Would you like to watch me kill him?"

I shuddered at the bloodlustful deadly voice that now sounded nothing like Gaara.

My Gaara.

Shukaku moved so that I was sucked into the sand of his chest. It covered up to my neck so I could not move.

I could see Naruto getting up and looked away when Shukaku shot him down again and again.

"Stop!" I cried in horror as my baby brother was beat with the sand. "Leave him alone! Please!"

We watched as Naruto summoned more clones and jumped at the demon again. I don't think he knew I was there. Shukaku shot his sand arm at them, they attached to it and summoned more clones. The real Naruto spun behind the demon and yelled, "Hidden Leaf Ancient Taijutsu Supreme Technique!" He shoved a kunai into Shukaku's butt and stopped. It did nothing.

All of the spectators looked on in disbelief. Did he seriously just try to use Kakashi's stupid technique on a demon?

The answer to that question is yes, and the keyword: try.

"Naruto you idiot!" I shouted. He looked at me in confusion and fear.

As realisation dawned on his face, he lurched towards me.

"TSUKI!"

The world exploded.

Well that's what it felt like.

I was blasted forwards and landed on a person, or make that two as there were two grunts when I hit them.

"Tsuki! Oh shit! Dear Kami, she's bleeding so much! It's everywhere. Kankuro what do we do?!" Temari's stuffy voice pushed it's way into my ringing ears. I couldn't hear Kankuro's response.

Two strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me close.

Everything hurt. I'm pretty sure I blacked out from the pain. My arm, my chest, my face; they all were on fire!

"Tsuki, stay awake. Come on, you gotta stay awake. You're losing so much blood, and there's nothing we can do. You gotta stay awake." Kankuro's voice fluttered by.

"TSUKI!" I distantly heard Sasuke or Naruto scream.

They sounded so similar. I wonder why I never noticed how much both boys sounded like each other. I turned my head in their general direction but couldn't make out much besides two huge blobs duking it out in the trees. Was that the Kyuubi and Shukaku?

Huh.

Wait! I can seal them!

I thrusted my arms over at the blobs but they wouldn't go. Well that's weird. Usually my arms work. Maybe they're asleep. I should go to sleep.

Mmmmmm sleepy.

I shut my eyes and all turned black.

I woke up to Temari and Kankuro transfixed. I turned and gasped. The Kyuubi and Shukaku?! OH SHIT! I struggled to get to my feat, prepared to convert some of my life force into chakra so I could seal one of them. But my limbs wouldn't obey me. They would only lie there Useless.

As we watched, the Kyuubi changed into the huge frog from Naruto's training and grabbed Shukaku. Something was going on on top of their heads, but I couldn't make it out. My vision kept blurring.

Suddenly, Shukaku was gone and sand fell in gallons to the ground. Seconds later, the huge frog disappeared as well. The fight was over.

"Come on. We gotta go get Gaara and scram," Kankuro finally spoke up in shock.

He carefully picked me up and the two siblings began the short trip to my friends.

He was gentle and made sure not to jostle me too much. It's not like it would have mattered. I was numb. I saw Sasuke holding Sakura and sighed in relief. At least she was safe.

We arrived in a small clearing where Gaara and Naruto were. Sasuke was next to my brother, stopping him from going further.

"Tsuki!" Sasuke shouted. He, Gaara, and Naruto turned to look at me. Naruto with relief and worry, Gaara with guilt and sadness.

"Set me down next to Gaara please," I whispered.

Kankuro did as I'd asked.

I turned my head to look at the red-haired boy.

"Tsuki," he whispered, and tears pooled at the edges of his eyes. "I hurt you. My precious person. You loved me."

I chuckled softly, and reached over to brush a hand across his brow.

"I still do sweetheart. You are and always will be one of my precious people. I will always forgive you. Yes even if you happen to hurt me. I love you so much Gaara." I wiped away one of his tears and chuckled as he still looked shocked. I wiggled over and planted a kiss on his 'Love' tattoo.

"Tsuki," he warbled.

Two arms picked me up, and I looked to see Sasuke carrying me over to my brother. I was set down and immediately hugged the boy.

"I'm so glad you're alright," I mumbled into his hair as he nuzzled me, "You had me so fucking worried."

"Tsuki," he choked, and burst into tears in my arm. I knew that he was thinking of how lonely Gaara had been. He was over-exaggerating a bit, I mean, he did have me for most of his life. I never let him be lonely when I could help it.

Sasuke eyed the sand siblings warily.

"Enough, stop it." Gaara demanded.

Kankuro looked back at his younger brother in shock.

"Understood." He replied. He picked Gaara up and the three jumped away.

I looked down to find Naruto fast asleep in my arms. I smiled.

"Let's go home Sasuke."

He summoned two clones to carry our teammates and carried me himself.

"You're getting so much stronger," I told him. "Naruto's not the only one."

He just pulled me closer and continued the journey back to the village. Pakkun, who had apparently told Kakashi of our return, disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The team leaders met us at the gate.

"Dear Kami, what happened to you?!" Kurenai shrieked when she laid eyes on my battered bloody body. I chuckled weakly.

"My little brothers."

Sasuke smirked down at me.

"Mission failed sensei," he told Kakashi.

The man swept a hand through his hair. His mask was still down. "As long as you kids are alright."

Medics came and collected us and Sasuke dismissed his clones. We were rushed to the hospital and when told I couldn't feel anything, they immediately put me under.

I awoke two days later, tired, sore and definitely not up to parr.

I turned to see Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, all looking perfectly fine but for the grieving looks on their faces. Sasuke had a wheelchair and they carefully set me in it. I was wheeled out of the hospital and to the Hokage's tower.

My heart sunk.

Sarutobi. No.

Before we even entered, tears were dripping down my face. We went up to the roof and joined the already assembled ninjas and citizens all dressed in black.

It was raining. Fitting.

I sat and cried as the pastor read of Sarutobi's goodness and his helpfulness. He was an inspiration, and in fact was one of the reason Naruto wanted to be Hokage. He'd done so much for Naruto. For me, for us, for everyone. There'd never be another like him.

I held Naruto and Sasuke's hands as the ceremony proceeded. Then suddenly, I had a lap full of sobbing children.

Konahamaru and his friends clung to me in grief. I hugged them and cried with them. Our Leader was dead. Our father figure, our protector, our grandfather, our confident, our friend was gone.

Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

I pulled the three closer and allowed our tears, pain, sadness, and anger to mix. Naruto and Sakura soon joined the three children, putting some serious strains on the cast on my arm and the wheelchair itself, but I didn't care. I pulled them all to me and we shared our sorrow.

Sasuke got as close as could be allowed and wrapped himself around us.

We shared our sorrow.

We shared our love.

The rain cleared up and people started leaving.

"Tsuki?"

I looked down at Naruto as he wiped tears from his eyes.

"Why are humans born when all we do is die?"

The others all looked up at me.

I sighed.

"Naruto, we are born for the sake of living."I told him.

"That doesn't make sense," Sakura sniffled.

"Listen to me darling. We are born and then we live. We go from babies, to toddlers to children to teenager to adults to elders. In all those years, we live. You live your life as much as possible and then you must die to make up for all the living. Life has to balance itself out. You can't be have life without death," I explained.

The kids in my lap all thought.

I glanced around to see some of the lingering adults listening to us.

"So you mean, life is a privilege?" Konahamaru spoke up.

I smiled at him.

"Good job. Yes life is a privilege and a gift. That is why, you need to go through life making the most of it," I saw small smiles beginning to light up their faces, "Make friends and memories and the most of your life. Do as much as you can. Find some precious people and keep them close. Don't let them go. That way, when death comes, you won't regret anything."

There were full out grins on all of their faces, and the tears had stopped streaming from their eyes.

They all closed in and hugged me.

Then, Iruka came to collect the younger children and Naruto and Sasuke wheeled me back to the hospital with Sakura in my lap.

Somehow, my words had lifted their spirits.

They would survive.

We all would.

**End Chapter 36**

**Ooh, an emotional chapter. And a longer one. **

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


	37. Chapter 37

**To Be Loved**

**Again, I'm sorry for the wait! The lack of reviews is depressing me a bit and making me not want to type anymore, but I had to do this chapter for Yami Mizuna's sake as she's been waiting patiently *cough cough* for her favorite character to show up. **

**And another thank you to Starslight21 for pointing out what you did. As I told you, it will be changed in the revised version.**

**Anyways! Please vote in my poll to tell me when I should stop.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 37**

Well when we got back to the hospital, the medics were really mad at us. Apparently, in my 'delicate condition' I could have caught a cold or some disease that attacks crippled people at funerals. Yeah we just ignored them and went back to my room.

Sasuke helped me into the bed and I ran a hand through his onyx locks before he could move away completely.

I smiled at him when he looked and he let a small one go too.

"So who's going to be Hokage now?" Sakura whispered sadly.

Naruto flinched and Sasuke glared at the girl, but she only looked at her hands.

"Guys. The elders of the village always have runner ups in case something bad happens. We are all going to be alright. They won't leave the village unprotected for long." I explained. Now, what are you three going to do? Are you going to take on more missions or do more training? What do you have lined up?"

"Training." Sasuke and Naruto spoke at the time.

Sakura and I exchanged a smirk.

"I bet I can train more than you!" My brother yelled smugly.

"I'd like to see you try." Sasuke shot back.

As the boys yelled at each other, or in the Uchiha's case, glared and made snappy comebacks to rile the other boy up, the door to my room opened.

"Lee!" I shouted as the boy limped in on his crutches.

My two boys continued to argue, not taking the third boy into consideration.

"Tsuki! I found what room you were in and wanted to see how your injuries were faring." Lee announced and blushed when he noticed Sakura.

I smiled brightly.

"Lee how sweet! I'm doing alright. Sore, but getting better. It's just a few broken ribs, a broken almost beyond repair arm, some seriously strained leg muscles, and a few other random wounds. But it's not that bad." I grinned widely at him.

He and Sakura both sweatdropped.

Before they could say anything, the door was kicked open and Ino flew in, dragging her teammates.

"Tsuki! We came to make sure you're alright!" The blonde shouted and flew to hug me.

Naruto and Sasuke had stopped fighting and were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru grumbled under his breath. He had his hands in his pocket as usual. Choji nodded to me and ate a handful of chips.

"Ino-pig! Get off! You're going to crush her!" Sakura yelled angrily.

I laughed as the two of them started fighting.

Another knock sounded on the door, and two medics entered. When they saw the seven ninja around the room, I thought they would faint.

"Guys!" I shouted to get their attentions.

Immediately the noise all stopped.

I nodded at the medics and they bowed their thanks to me.

"It is time for your healing session," one of them told us.

"Okay you guys, you heard her, get the hell out." I laughed as Shikamaru, Choji, Lee, Sakura, and Ino all exited my room. The medics gave Sasuke and naruto pointed looks that were ignored.

I smiled.

"They're family."

The one who'd spoken before glared at Sasuke's Uchiha clan symbol then back at me.

"They're family," I growled out, "If you want to live to heal another patient, I suggest you ignore that they are here and hurry the hell up."

Naruto snorted in laughter as Sasuke smirked.

Nobody tells me who I can have in my hospital room. Well, I mean except for the other teens. Not that I loved them any less, I just loved these two boys more. I mean... nevermind.

The medics approached and their hands began glowing green with healing chakra. One of them worked on my arm while the other worked on my legs. It felt so nice to lay there and let someone else heal me. I was so used to doing it on the lamb. So nice... Before I knew it, I'd drifted off.

When I opened my eyes, it was to darkness. I must have been about two in the morning. I stretched my limbs. My arm was still aching, but my legs felt so much better. As I moved, I hit something. I looked next to me and there were Naruto and Sasuke cuddling into my sides. I choked back a laugh and smiled as they wriggled closer at the movement.

Guess I'm still the 'neutral zone' then.

I couldn't go back to sleep after that it was impossible so I gazed out our perfectly positioned window and watched as the sun slowly rose.

At around seven, a knock sounded on the door and it opened once more.

"Tsuki, it's good to see you looking better," Kakashi stated, amusement showing clearly in his one visible eye.

I rolled my own.

"Shut up. They've had a hell of a week." I whispered savagely and glared.

He just smirked.

"Just tell Sasuke to meet me in front of Ichiraku's at ten," he stage whispered back, "And Jiraiya wants to see naruto. When you're done feeding and burping them I mean."

With one last laugh at my furious expression, he shut the door and left.

"God he pisses me off." I muttered to myself.

"Me too."

I looked down to see a pair of Onyx eyes trying to focus sleepily on my own.

"Haha, well that idiot wants to meet you in front of Ichiraku's at ten." I whispered. Naruto was still asleep. He was snoring adorably into my hip.

Sasuke grunted in acknowledgement and rested his head on my lap.

He was out in seconds.

The next intrusion was definitely not as quiet as the previous ones had been.

"NARUTOOOOO!"

Jiraiya smashed his way into the room and flung his arms wide.

"WAKEY WAKEY!"

The boy in question flailed about for a moment before falling out of the bed with a grunt. I heard Sasuke groan, annoyed and pull the covers over his head.

"Jiraiya!" I yelled angrily as Naruto struggled to right himself. "You could have waited for him to wake up!"

"Ah ah ah my dear, we need to get a headstart on this mission!" he countered. Sasuke finally had enough and sat up. The older ninja and I had to bite back laughter at the boys' bed-head.

"Too loud," he moaned grumpily.

"Anyways shortie, we have a mission, so let's go!" The white-haired man yanked Naruto to his feet and out the door, but not before giving me a sarcastic salute. I scowled. That pervert was as big an idiot as Kakashi, if not bigger. I flung the covers all the way off and stepped hesitantly on the floor. It didn't hurt as much to walk. I paced around the room to test myself and smiled in relief when I didn't fall to my knees.

Sasuke came up behind me and hugged me around the middle. As I turned around in surprise, he had already jumped out the window and across the rooftops. I shrugged and followed suit.

I stopped by my apartment and changed into my usual outfit.

"Tsuki!"

I looked out my bedroom window and waved down to Kiba and Akamaru.

"You get released from the hospital?" He shouted.

I scratched the back of my head sheepishly. "I just kind of left!" I yelled back. He grinned and laughed. We waved goodbye and he continued on his way.

I left my apartment and headed to the Hokage's tower. There should be some missions I could do to keep myself occupied. Maybe the negotiations with Suna could use some help. I'd been there enough times for most of the elders to know me.

"Tsuki!"

I sighed.

Could I not get anything done without being interrupted.

I turned and smiled.

"Kurenai! Asuma!" I greeted happily. "Are you too on a date? You're cute!"

Asuma smiled while Kurenai tried to smack my arm. I dodged and laughed.

"You idiot, Anko asked me to pick up some sweets for her. We're going to Ichiraku's." She blushed as she said it, which I took to meaning she lied.

"Oh yeah, Sasuke has to meet Kakashi there at ten." I looked at the sky. "It's about 9:45ish."

Kurenai linked arms with me and began walking.

"So how are things with you and Kakashi?" She stage-whispered.

I rolled my eyes.

"There is nothing between us. He's my brother's sensei for Kami's sake and technically mine too!" I growled at her.

I glared at Asuma when he laughed.

"What about Gai?" He questioned.

I sweatdropped.

"I haven't even seen him since the attack on Konoha!"

I swear the woman next to me nearly squealed.

"Then you've spent more time with Kakashi?!" She screamed happily.

I just looked at her in confusion.

"For about five minutes this morning, and two minutes last night at the funeral," i told her, "What's this all about anyways? You better have not fucking bet on me again."

The two laughed and were silent until we came upon Sasuke and Kakashi in front of the Ramen store. I looked inside and nearly gasped.

Akatsuki!

I averted my eyes and tensed.

By their chakra signatures, which they weren't trying very hard to mask, the two were Kisame Hoshigaki and Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's older brother. The man Sasuke had been training to kill all his life. The man who'd killed his entire family. A glance at the Junin around me told me they knew.

"Hey you guys on a date?" Kakashi said in way of a greeting. Despite the situation, Kurenai blushed.

"You idiot! I'm only getting sweets for Anko!" She defended.

I shared a look with Kakashi.

The lady doth protest too much.

"Tsuki, what are you doing here?" Sasuke asked as the other three talked. I tried to keep an eye on the two intruders, but it was hard with Sasuke talking to me.

"I met up with them on the way to the Hokage's tower hun." I saw Itachi's hand twitch on his cup of tea.

"What were you going there for?" my surrogate brother asked. I placed a hand on his head and smiled.

"For a mission of course! The village may be in need of repair, but that doesn't mean we ninja can slack off!"

He nodded, a determined look appeared in his eye, then he tensed. He whirled around to look in the restaurant. The two were gone.

"Sasuke, I need you to go to the Hokage's tower right away. They have something for our training and I need you to get it," Kakashi told the boy.

I don't think any of them knew who the two missing-nins' identities were. I had done as much research on the two as I could, knowing that the group they were in wanted to capture the demon in my brother.

Sasuke gave the affirmative and jumped away.

The rest of us all exchanged looks and disappeared in puffs of smoke.

We landed on the water of a river outside of the village.

"Hello Asuma, Kurenai." Itachi murmured noncommittally. "It's been a while." He lifted his hat and the two addressed gasped. He honestly didn't look any different from the day he'd left. Same black soulless eyes, same dark onyx hair his brother adorned. He even had the same ever-present Mangekyo Sharingan.

Instantly, Kurenai and Asuma closed their eyes tightly.

"You are here for Naruto aren't you?" Kakashi asked, his own Sharingan swirling dangerously. I kept my eyes open. I wanted to see everything these two threw at us. I obviously wouldn't look at the Uchiha.

I glared instead at Kisame.

"Kisame, take Kakashi out. It's time for these people to disappear." Itachi ordered his partner. We all tensed as the larger man rushed at us.

As he was about to swing, a green spandex-clad leg came from nowhere and smashed into the man's chest and sent him flying back.

"Oh god," I moaned and sweatdropped.

"Who the hell is that?" Kisame growled as he slid to a stop.

"I am Konoha's Prideful Green Beast," Gai announced and beckoned with his fist. I rolled my eyes, then jumped when I heard Kakashi fall to his side.

"Kakashi!" I went to his side and knelt.

I rushed chakra to my hands and placed them on his chest. It was exhaustion from using his sharingan so much.

Gai picked him up and placed him on his shoulder.

"Close your eyes Gai! His Sharingan is how the Jutsu works!" Asuma yelled in panic.

Gai just looked back at the Akatsuki members.

"I've already taken it into consideration. Open your eyes. Use the reflection on the water to attack."

He handed Kakashi over to Kurenai. "Take him to the hospital. Asuma and tsuki will be my backup."

I saw Itachi look towards me, but my eyes were looking right above his head.

"You are Tsuki Uzumaki?" He asked as Kurenai left.

"Yes I am. And if you think I am going to sit by while you kill my little brother, you've got another thing coming!" I tensed and crouched into my defensive stance.

He was quiet for a second.

"And you are also close to Sasuke?"

I nearly blanched.

"Yes I am!" I told him, a proud smirk on my face.

"I have arranged for reinforcements. For now, we will take them on here." Gai told us, once again, beckoning towards the enemy.

"Well aren't you brave," Kisame growled and began taking out his sword.

Itachi stopped him with a hand.

"We did not come here to start a war. This is nothing more than nonsense." He told his partner.

Kisame sighed in disappointment.

"Fine. With this much trouble, it's unavoidable."

Itachi looked at me once more.

"Keep him safe." He whispered directly to me. In my shock, I looked right into his Sharingan. I felt no pain. They disappeared.

A glance at Gai and Asuma told me that they'd not heard his last message.

'Keep him safe? Sasuke?'

I thought on the elder Uchiha's words as the three of us teleported back to the village and jumped to Kakashi's location. Gai left to inform the reinforcements that they wouldn't be needed and I left with a nod to Kurenai.

I needed to find Jiraiya and Naruto to warn them of their pursuers.

I asked Ichiraku, who told me they'd left about an hour before. I ran to the village gates and asked the guards. They pointed me in a direction and I went. They'd gone towards the hotel-town.

I ran as fast as I could and jumped on top of one of the buildings.

There were hundreds of them!

I'd never find them in time!

I jumped down and ran through the center of the road in a sad hope I'd catch a glimpse of one of the two. I passed one and watched Jiraiya following a scantily clad woman from the premises. One sharply executed turn later, I'd rushed into the hotel and up the stairs.

'Damnit! Which one?!'

"NARUTO!" I screamed. What? I didn't have a better idea. "NARUTO!"

A door down the hall opened up and my little brother's blonde head poked out.

"Tsuki? What the hell are you doing here?" I ran at him and tackled him into the room, shutting the door with my foot.

"Naruto there are men after you! They've come to kill you!" I panted. He looked at me funny.

"Sis, I think you've gone a little crazy," He told me as he rolled out from underneath me. A knock sounded at the door and I tensed.

"What are you so worked up about? I'll bet it's just that pervert! He probably got rejected and couldn't find his key," Naruto insisted. I pulled out a kunai and moved behind the doorway.

The knocking continued.

"Okay okay, hold your horses."

Naruto opened the door and gasped. I jumped out and looked straight into Itachi Uchiha's Sharingan.

"Fuck."

**End Chapter 27**

**Got a kind of long note here.**

**My condolences to all those affected by Hurricane Sandy.**

**Check out the poll please.**

**Leave a review if it strikes your fancy.**

**And to Yami Mizuni, I tried to stuff as much of him in here as I could without getting sick of typing. Hope you enjoyed his Uchiha-ness.**

**Ummmmm...I just watched Labrynth and I wanted you all to know... You remind me of the babe!**

**Thanks for reading! **

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Tanner Out!**


	38. Chapter 38

**To Be Loved**

**Oh goodness, quite a bit more people reviewed! Thank you Hichitsuki-hime, YukinoHana015, Yami Mizuna of course here's more of your man! ****xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx****, and Regin!**

**So I've gotten two voters on my poll, and they've voted for the story to end when Naruto leaves/ start of Shipuuden. If you disagree, it's still open, so go vote! **

**I've got a major headsmashing headache, so pardon my mistakes.**

**Chapter 38**

Naruto twitched in shock but I moved into gear. I wrenched my eyes away from the elder Uchiha's and pushed my brother back into the room. I lunged at the two missing-nin and they jumped back enough for me to close the door behind me and place a locking jutsu on it. I ignored Naruto's banging and yelling on the other side.

"I told you before Itachi, I won't let you take my brother," I growled. I glared angrily at his blue partner.

"Tsuki, we did not have the chance to talk earlier. It has been some time since I last saw you. The Academy right?" Itachi droned out. I narrowed my eyes at Kisame as he grinned back. I still had my kunai out, but I was no match for the two together.

"You two seem a little chummy Itachi. It took forever for you to let me call you by your first name," the fish-man barked jovially. They both knew I was nowhere near their strength.

"We were friends once. Unfortunately, you both are missing-nin. I as a citizen of the Leaf cannot let you bypass me unapprehended. And as Naruto's sister, I will die before you touch him." I spat.

Kisame grinned ferally.

"Oh we can arrange that."

He surged forward and wrapped a thick hand around my throat. In a puff of smoke, all he had in his hand was my shirt. I threw my kunai from down the hall where I'd teleported and ran after it. I summoned two clones and they each threw a kunai at him. He easily blocked them with his sword, but the clones and I jumped at him. The real me was thrown easily behind him as the clones threw punches at him.

A fist to my face flipped me back a few feet. I'd forgotten about Itachi, and the Akatsuki ring that had just cut my face. I wiped blood from my cheek and grimaced.

"HEY!"

The three of us turned down the hall behind me to see Naruto standing proudly with his hands on his hips. He must have jumped out the window. My clones used the distraction to sock Kisame in the stomach and the temple before he sliced through them.

"Naruto, we will need you to come with us," Itachi spoke to him softly so as not to scare him. I saw my brother blanch and take a fearful step back. I moved to run to his side, but a foot lodged itself into my side and sent me through the wall of the hotel. I gasped for air and landed on my back.

"Bitch," I hissed as I flipped back onto my feet and pounced back out onto Kisame's side. I clung to him angrily and pulled out a Kunai. I managed to stab it into his shoulder before he grabbed my leg and chucked me towards my brother. I skidded on my back a few feet before rolling onto my own, crouched protectively in front of my shaking brother.

I sweatdropped as Kisame let out a loud boisterous laugh and yanked my weapon from his body.

"Naruto, when is Jiraiya coming back?" I whispered savagely. I felt him flinch in shock.

"I don't know." He murmured.

"Itachi, I'm tired of this. Let's just cut their legs off." Kisame whined to his partner.

He advanced menacingly and dropped his sword from his shoulder.

I saw movement behind the pair and leaned to the side.

"It has been a while Sasuke," Itachi called out as the brother he hadn't seen in years stood in the corridor.

"Sasuke.." I moaned. Oh man he was going to get himself killed.

His eyes flickered to mine and I saw his Sharingan blazing away in furious loathing for the man standing between us.

His attention moved back to his brother and the tomoe in his Sharingan swirled in anger.

"I will kill you." He growled low.

"Tsuki, who are these guys?" Naruto whispered to me.

"They are two men here to take you away and extract the Kyuubi from in you. They are part of a group of missing-nin called Akatsuki. The black-haired one is Sasuke's brother Itachi Uchiha," I explained. "Remember when we first met Kakashi and he asked us what our ambitions were? And Sasuke said he needed to kill a certain man? Well Itachi Uchiha is that man."

Naruto gulped. He was growing angry for his friend/brother.

"Naruto calm down. The last thing we need is two angry Uchihas, an angry demon, and an angry me rampaging around town." I soothed.

Kisame whirled around and glared.

"I couldn't rampage?" He demanded childishly. I smirked at him but didn't answer.

My attention switched back to the two Uchihas who were staring each other down. Sasuke with rage, Itachi with impassiveness.

Suddenly, Sasuke's hand was encased in blue lightning.

"I have lived for this!" He screamed and raced towards his brother.

"Sasuke no!" I shouted and ran at the two as well. His attack was gouging into the wall of the hallway, leaving horrendous marks behind.

"No!" I yelled in fear. He wasn't ready to take on his brother. He wasn't strong enough!

He reached the elder and his attack burst through the wall next to them. Itachi had grabbed his hand and redirected the chakra.

I felt Naruto summoning his own chakra to attack as Itachi snapped Sasuke's wrist.

"Sasuke!" I shouted and aimed a kick at Itachi's head. He easily dodged.

I landed next to Sasuke and crouched over him as I had Naruto before. Speaking of Naruto, all of his recently acquired chakra just disappeared. I glared defiantly at Itachi's nose. I heard Naruto squeak and the sound of a familiar puffing it's way into the room. Jiraiya's chakra entered my sensors. At least he could protect my brother.

We could hear Jiraiya and Kisame talking, but neither of us drew our gazes away. If he caught me in his Sharingan, Sasuke would be doomed.

"Tsuki," I heard him gasp behind me and I steeled myself. "Don't do anything. This man is mine!"

I tensed as did Jiraiya and Naruto.

"Sasuke! You can't beat him!" My blond-haired idiot yelled with fear.

I sighed as Sasuke's anger grew.

"Sasuke," I muttered. His anger stopped flaring.

"If I let you do this, know that what happens is your responsibility alright? It will be like the Chuunin Exams okay?" I was referring to how I would step in if he was going to die.

He was silent and I could nearly feel Itachi's surprise.

"Thank you Tsuki," my friend whispered.

I stepped aside and lowered my fists, but did not relax.

"Tsuki!" I heard Naruto yell.

Sasuke and Itachi stared each other down for a few seconds before the younger boy attacked. He ran at his traitor brother and was stopped almost immediately by a fist to his stomach. I saw Naruto move behind them and called out, "Naruto!"

He jerked.

"This is between brothers. We have no jurisdiction. You cannot interfere, no matter how much we both love Sasuke alright? This is clan matters. Do not worry though. I will not let him die. I will break the rules for that. Sasuke gave me his permission."

I watched as Itachi elbowed his little brother in the chin then smashed him into the wall by his throat. He held him there and pulled his head up.

"Shit!" I yelled and ran at the two.

I was too slow and Sasuke looked directly into his brothers advanced Sharingan. Immediately the boy began screaming in fear and pain. I reached them and kicked Itachi back, making his release his brother. I scooped the boy up and skirted Kisame to join my brother and his mentor. I looked down at the boy in sadness.

Who knew what he was being forced to watch or experience.

I sensed Naruto becoming angrier and looked up in time to see him charging Itachi.

"Jiraiya!" I yelled frantically.

He performed a handsign and suddenly the whole hallway covered in a red squishy gummy substance. It was a little disgusting. I clutched Sasuke closer to me as Kisame and Itachi were stuck to the floor by the red stuff.

"Too bad Itachi, Kisame, you are both in my mouth! The esophagus of the Giant Toad of Myouki Mountain, Rock Inn." Jiraiya told them smugly.

"Kisame come." Itachi demanded then turned and began running to the window behind him. Kisame ripped himself from the flesh and ran after his partner.

"No one sneaks away from here without my awareness!" Jiraiya shouted and pressed his hands to the red flesh. The walls began closing on the two criminals as they ran. As it was about to close, a hole was burned in the wall, allowing them to escape.

Jiraiya and Naruto ran to the hole, which was burning with black fire.

"Don't touch it!" I shouted to them. "It's Ameterasu! It won't go out unless you seal it!"

I saw Jiraiya doing just that and looked down at the boy in my arms.

What was he seeing?

How long would he be out?

How long was he forced to watch this terrible whatever?

My poor boy.

The two walked back to us as they finished sealing the fire and Naruto kneeled next to me.

"What's wrong with him?" Naruto asked fearfully.

I sighed sadly. "He is stuck in a genjutsu until either Itachi releases it, or it runs it's course. But I have no clue how long that will be and have no idea what poor Sasuke is seeing. It's probably terrible."

A whirring noise made us look up. A kunai whizzed past us and into the wall.

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!" A familiar voice cried and we all turned to see Gai flying foot first at Jiraiya's face.

"Gai?" Jiraiya and I questioned and Gai's foot flew into the elder man's face.

Minutes later, after Gai had apologized, we left the hotel.

"Lady Tsuki!" Gai suddenly shouted making me jump. I had Sasuke on my back and would not let either adult touch him. He was our friend, not theirs. "Please permit me to take Sasuke back to the village while you continue onwards with Jiraiya and Naruto!"

I blanched.

"No!" Was my response.

Gai nearly fell to the ground at the protectiveness in my voice.

"Actually, that would be a good idea. The woman we are looking for might listen to another woman better than she would me," Jiraiya mused.

I glanced at Naruto, who nodded right away. I dropped my head in thought. I really didn't want to let Sasuke out of my sight. I trusted Gai of course, but Sasuke was my little brother. What if they were attacked on the way back?

"Tsuki?"

I looked up at my brother's voice and gasped.

The puppy dog eyes!

"Noo!" I yelled, trying to look away from my brother's cuteness.

"Keep it up Naruto! She's about to break!" Jiraiya yelled encouragingly.

I tried, I really did! But Naruto is just too cute!

I cried out in defeat and grabbed the boy, squashing him to my developing chest.

"God damn it! Fine, I'll go." I handed Sasuke over to Gai then yanked him forcefully down by his Jounin jacket. "I swear to kami Gai, if he doesn't make it back to Konoha, if he gets hurt, if you drop him, I will shove my fist so far up your ass, I'll be able to grab your hair and pull. You watch out for him until you get to the hospital, then you make sure he is guarded by the best of the best do you hear me?" I growled the last part into his rapidly paling face then let go. He quickly straightened up and did an about face. I reached out and slapped his butt to get him going; he yelped and took off down the road at full speed. I could see him checking on his charge though, so I knew Sasuke was in good hands.

I turned back to my new traveling companions and grinned.

"Let's go shall we?"

**End Chapter 38**

**Not as long as the last, but I'm exhausted.**

**Oh! Btw, if anyone could answer this, it'd be great. I'm going to be writing a Leah/oc fic and I need to know what how long it was since Sam imprinted on Emily to the events of the first book. If you know, pm me please! If nobody knows, I'll just make something up.**

**Review if you want!**

**Tanner Out!**


	39. Chapter 39

**To Be Loved**

**OH MY GOD! I'm sooooo soooo sooo sorry!**

**I went on a cruise last week and I kept meaning to update, but I'm a lazy lazy woman and I hate typing as much as Thor loves Poptarts!**

**I'm making this one extra extra long to make up for my lapse! Oh and I noticed with a little research that Naruto is the Bijou while Kyuubi is the Jinjuuriki. I believe I said it wrong in an earlier chapter.**

**Thank you Yami Mizuna and Kitsune Kalys for reviewing chapter 38.**

**Btw, happy new years!**

**Chapter 39**

I think I'd scared Jiraiya a bit by the display with Gai. He kept shooting me wary glances like I would just turn and rip out his throat anytime. Naruto had no such qualms and walked next to me head high, though he had told me it was gross I'd slapped the jonin on the butt. I'd only laughed.

"Tsuki? Those guys were after the Kyuubi right?" My brother suddenly asked. He looked up at me, bitterness flashed in his eyes. "I know they were. But I don't understand why."

I thought for a second.

"Honestly? I'm not sure myself. Kyuubi is the most powerful of the Bijou which must have some importance to them, if their information on you was anything to go by. As far as I know, there is no way for the demon to be extracted," I told him and continued walking. He had a valid point. People had been trying to destroy or capture the Bijou and their Jinjuuriki since they'd first been sealed. "Itachi of all people would have known you'd never betray Konoha. It's not like you'd ever go with them willingly. Extenuating circumstances excluded."

"That is exactly why I have to get stronger," Naruto announced with a grin on his adorable face. "Okay! Let's hurry up and find this person so she can fix Sasuke and the real training can begin!"

I laughed happily and watched Jiraiya smirk with pride.

"And this woman is Tsunade of the Legendary Three right?" I voiced to the sannin.

He grinned lecherously at me.

"Oh don't worry darling!" I blinked. "She may be one of the most beautiful women in all the nations, but I promise, this trip we take together will never be forgotten!" Here he grabbed my hand and knelt in front of me. I contemplated kicking his face in.

"Oi! You super-perv! Get your slimy hands off my sister!" Naruto shouted and made to pounce on his teacher.

"Why are all the men I hang out with perverts?" I sighed and took my hand back from the kneeling man. I side-stepped him and continued walking.

For a second the two didn't move.

"You're not going to hit him/me?" They voiced in unison.

I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"Why would I? It's not like you actually meant anything by it. I'm only eighteen. You're 50ish and my little brother's mentor. I know that you'd never try anything." I stated. I didn't bother looking at them.

"Sensei! You're old!" Naruto cried.

I laughed heartily into the sky.

"So this Tsunade, what's she like?" My brother asked as they caught up.

Jiraiya smirked.

"Well she's kind of annoying. She's a compulsive gambler and well known in a lot of countries," he said. I laughed outright at that.

"So it should be easy to find her right? Since she's so famous?" Naruto asked innocently.

"Oh she's famous alright sweetheart," I chimed in and sent a grin back to the older man. "She's known as the Legendary Sucker. She's downright awful at gambling and pisses it all away!"

Jiraiya and I laughed at Naruto's deadpanned face.

"This may be harder than you think. She doesn't age gracefully so she'll probably be using a jutsu to make her look younger. Handy in getting her out of paying her debts."

"So you don't know how long this will take?" My brother asked. I sighed internally. We really needed to find her quickly. Who knows how bad Sasuke's mind is right now? Gai better had made sure he's protected.

**Back In Konoha**

A green blur could be seen dashing through the streets and over rooftops. It headed towards the hospital and skirted startled ninja and citizens alike.

The doors to Konoha's hospital burst open.

"Might Gai is here with precious cargo!"

The nurses and patients in the waiting area stared in shock as he struck a pose halfway, then blanched.

'No time for youthly poses! The Uchiha is more important!' He thought.

"What's wrong with Mr. Uchiha Gai?" A nurse approached and asked.

He turned serious for a moment. "Itachi Uchiha caught the boy in his Sharingan eye. Naruto, his sister, and Jiraiya have set out to find Lady Tsunade to come heal him and Kakashi."

The nurse nodded and moved to take the motionless boy from his shoulder but he jumped back.

"I'm sorry my lady, I have been charged with entrusting Sasuke's care into only the most capable hands. While you may treat him, I'm afraid I must stay and keep guard!" He bellowed, shifting Sasuke to hold him bridal style.

The nurse sweatdropped.

"Why?" She moaned with frustration.

At this, Gai seemed to pale.

"I-I have been w-warned what may happen to to to me should any harm befall thi-this boy," he stammered. "Terrible t-terrible things."

**Back to the trio.**

"We don't have much time to spare. We'll be spending most of our time on this trip on you." This brought me out of my thoughts and directed my attention to my traveling companions.

"We're going to power you up! It's training time!"

I grinned. I'd get to watch my brother train again, and Jiraiya's training methods. That shit with controlling the Kyuubi pissed me off. And he taught my little brother that without telling me! I'm his damned sister! Granted, there hadn't been much time to tell me, but should have made it!

We continued walking until we came upon a huge bustling city. It looked like there was some kind of festival going on and I could tell Naruto was excited as all get out to go join. We walked through the streets easily for ninja.

"Okay, so consider this a break before the real training begins. We need information on Tsunade and I know where to look, so you just enjoy yourselves," Jiraiya told us. We were stopped in the middle of the street and people were giving us dirty looks.

"Awesome!" Naruto shouted and I smiled at his enthusiasm. "I'll just use this!" He pulled out his wallet, which was a plush green frog exploding at the seams with money he'd earned from missions.

Quick as lightning, I'd snatched it from his hands.

"Oh no mister, you are not spending all of your life savings on this festival," I scolded, ignoring Jiraiya's bulging eyes and Naruto's sad ones.

"But Tsuki!" He cried.

"No. I'll go with you and if you want to do something, I'll give you the money for it. I will not have you spending it all," with that, I nodded goodbye, grabbed Naruto's hand and entered the flow of people in the street.

We acted like tourists and Naruto played many of the festival games. We got lunch, then headed towards the center of the city. As we walked, we heard Jiraiya's voice coming from inside a shop.

We looked inside and I sweatdropped.

The man was drunk as hell being fawned upon by two scantily clad women.

"Oi! Come on old man, what the hell. Naruto's way too young to see this." I berated exasperatedly.

"Tsuki, Naruto! How was the festival?" He slurred at us, giggling with the two women. I rolled my eyes as Naruto yelled at the man. The squid on a stick we'd bought slipped out of his hands and smacked a man in a suit.

"Hey!"

We all turned to look.

"You put a stain on Akoki's suit! That's an expensive designer fabric! Give me $100,000 for it!" One of the two men shouted angrily at us.

I sighed. Naruto can't seem to stay out of trouble.

"That suit is worth $100,000?!" The boy in question yelled.

"Even if that suit is designer, it's still pretty cheap," I voiced, and placed my hands behind my head nonchalantly.

"What did you say you bitch?!" One of the men yelled at me. Something in me snapped, but the man continued. "Akoki is a former Chunin from the Stone village. He's legendary!"

I growled low as the man crouched into a fighting position.

"I'll show you what pain really is!" The man Akoki shouted and lunged at us.

Jiraiya slide in front and held his hand out. My eyes widened as chakra pooled there.

"Watch very closely Naruto, this is the new jutsu I'll be teaching you." He said and like I'd thought, a ball of chakra appeared in his hand.

He shoved it straight at Akoki's stomach, and sent the man flying back into a water balloon stall outside. The chakra wasn't quite developed as the ones I usually did, because I believe he was trying not to kill the man. Oh but I had no such qualms. Nobody called me bitch and got away with it.

I stepped over some debri and stalked towards the man with a manic grin on my face.

"Oh I'm going to show you how much of a bitch I can really be!"

I stomped down hard right in his balls and laughed at the high pitched girly scream that burst past his lips.

"Now am I a bitch hmm?" I smirked maniacally down at him. "Answer me!" I pressed down with my heal and swear something popped.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT A BITCH! I'M SOOOOOORRRRRYYY!" He screamed again. With another laugh, I turned to my brother and Jiraiya.

"So we good here?" I asked lightly as if I hadn't just probably ruined that man's life.

"Sis! You're so scary!" Naruto squeaked.

I just laughed and nudged Jiraiya to pay the stall owner.

"That jutsu sensei did, you can do it too right Tsuki?" My brother asked me as I watched Jiraiya purchase a bunch of water balloons.

"Oh yeah hun. I used it in the Forest of Death and against Haku remember? I had to train a long time to get it down right. But with our awesome family gene's and your vast chakra amounts, thanks to the Kyuubi, I'm sure you'll get it in no time!"

He grinned at me.

"Come on you two let's go! Let's get this training started!" Jiraiya yelled happily and we walked out of the city. We stopped in a clear area, a couple trees and bushes littered the area, but there wouldn't be any civilian casualties.

Jiraiya opened the bag of water balloons and tossed one to my brother.

"Here you go, it's a water balloon!"

Naruto stared at the man in confusion.

"Did you pay attention to the jutsu I just did?" Jiraiya asked sternly. "What did you see in the jutsu?"

Naruto thought. "Somehow, they were spinning around wildly."

We grinned.

The white-haired man held out his water balloon and we watched how his chakra spun the water inside. Soon it burst. I sat down. I already knew this stuff, but I wasn't going to leave Naruto.

"This technique is a tricky one because you have to incorporate both your tree climbing and water walking techniques. You have to first use the tree climbing technique to distribute the right about of chakra to get the water spinning. Then you have to use the water walking technique to keep it going. Understand?" Jiraiya explained.

Naruto's face lit up with understanding.

"So until the water is boiling, do the water walking technique!" He rationed.

I nodded.

"Yeah exactly! You'll have this down in no time! Let's train until nighttime!"

I must have fallen asleep during the training, because next thing I know, I'm waking up with Naruto spooning my right side and Jiraiya's hand on my face.

I brushed it off and wiggled out from between the two. I grabbed my shorts and shirt and shuffled sleepily out the door. An adorable little kitten was sitting outside our door meowing at me. Absently I picked it up and continued to the bathroom. I showered, got dressed and brushed my teeth, all the while sleepily cuddling the cat. As I exited the bathroom, I saw Naruto heading into the boys room.

I'd have to ask how his progress went last night.

I shuffle back into the room and yawn. I'm so tired! We never did rest really after the whole Itachi Akatsuki thing and we'd been on the road all day. Hmm. Maybe I should go run some laps.

"Sleep well?" Jiraiya suddenly spoke up. I blinked over at him and plopped back down on my mat. The kitty mewled cutely and I squished a hand into it's belly fur.

"Yeah, I guess." I answered. "How did Naruto do yesterday?"

He grinned proudly which brought a smile to my face.

"He's a right swirl," he said. I laughed outright, and held the kitty up in the air.

I grinned at the man.

"He'll get it. He just needs-OW!" The cat had scratched my cheek! "Son of a bitch!" I chucked the animal out the door and slammed it shut behind. "Ungrateful little fuck."

Jiraiya just chuckled.

"And how did you learn the Rasengan, if I may ask." I looked up at the man.

I then stared at my hands.

"My father taught me."

Silence.

"You learned this when you were four?" He asked skeptically. I grimaced.

"Not exactly. Mom didn't want him to, so he taught me in secret, and it was only what you're doing with Naruto now. I didn't finalize it until years later. It was really just a stress handling technique at first." I explained sheepishly and scratched the back of my head.

"And Itachi Uchiha, you were friends?"

I blinked at the subject change.

"We were friends in the sense that we were the only other kids in the class that the other could stand. I'm serious, before he was moved to advanced classes, we would rant about how stupid our classmates were. Granted they didn't like us because we were younger than them, and both came from prestigious families, and did everything to best them. But it was expected of us. We both knew that our families were watching our progress, so we had to step up you know?" I mused and fingered the slight welts on my face from the traitorous cat.

"Did you ever see the massacre happening?" Jiraiya asked delicately.

"Honestly? No. I was too busy. We drifted apart, our confrontations being reduced to nods across streets after he moved up. What happened to our parents happened and I was busy trying to keep Naruto by my side, while going through my own classes, so I couldn't exactly go out to Ichiraku's with him." I trailed off into contemplative silence.

"And what of Sasuke? You seem very protective of him," the man grinned lecherously and I grimaced with disgust.

"Nasty old man, he's like another brother to me. I've watched that kid grow up next to Naruto and they always competed. For everything. He shut down almost completely after the massacre and I started inviting him over between missions," I sighed, "I seriously thought they'd be the best of friends. They just tried to kill each other."

Jiraiya smiled proudly at me and placed his large hands on my shoulders.

"You know that I was your father's teacher, and aside from your mother, I'd like to think I knew him best. I know that he'd be proud of you. You've done a wonderful job of caring for your brother. And the other students in his class," he murmured softly.

Tears welled up in the corners of my eyes and I launched myself around his middle so he wouldn't see them.

"Thank you Jiraiya. I always feel as if I've messed up. I feel as if I've sheltered Naruto and he'll be too naive to realize if someone is taking advantage of him. I just don't want him to be hurt." I mumbled into the hug.

He stroked my hair and returned the hug.

"And what have you done for your own happiness?" Jiraiya questioned.

I sniffled. "I don't care for happiness, if the ones I love go without it. That's why I try my hardest to make them happy. To help them fulfill their dreams."

"Your father isn't the only one that'd be proud of you. I am proud and I know the Third was as well."

We broke apart as we heard Naruto's thudding footsteps approach.

Jiraiya got in one last hair-ruffle before our blonde idiot burst in.

"I've got it! I've got it!" He yelled happily. He ran over to his bag and pulled out a water balloon. We watched as he placed it in his left hand and manipulated the water inside with his right to make it burst.

"That's wonderful Naruto! How'd you think of that?" I shouted enthusiastically. He'd gotten it so fast!

"I was watching that cat play with one of the balloons and it used it's left paw to hit it, but when it used the right one, it popped!"

Jiraiya and I grinned at each other.

"Well I guess stage one is complete," the man announced, to our utter joy. Naruto clenched his fists and jumped with joy. I saw him wince and beckoned him over. I took hold of his hands and pumped chakra to my own, then through to his.

"Thanks Tsuki," he smiled innocently at me and I giggled. I grabbed him by his pajamas and swirled him onto a chokehold.

"Ack Tsuki! What- Aghb!" I squished him in for a hug then let go.

He was growing so fast.

"Okay kid, get dressed and we'll get started on stage two." The teacher announced and laughed as Naruto scrambled to get dressed.

He finished and we returned to the clearing from before.

"Now let's start stage two," Jiraiya said.

"Yay! Finally some proper training!"

The white-haired man threw a rubber ball at the boy.

"Now you must break this ball. It's a hundred times more difficult than the water balloon."

Naruto tried his revised technique, but the ball stayed intact. "Cool," he whispered.

"Step one was to learn to spin. Step two is to add power. If there is no power behind your attack, you may as well not attack at all." I interjected. Naruto looked at me in shock. I think he forgot that I'd had to learn this technique too.

"Alright then. I'm going to go collect more information on our elusive lady," the pervert told us and walked back to the town. Probably just to spend his money on women and liquor again.

We spent all day there, until Naruto was exhausted and the moon was high in the night sky.

"Agh! It's no use! The ball won't break!" I grabbed his hands and healed the aching in them a bit.

"Practice makes perfect Naruto. You've got to keep trying or you won't get it." I encouraged.

We stayed out there all night, Naruto trying desperately to get the technique, and me healing his hands when he couldn't move them.

As the sun rose, Jiraiya approached.

"Hey Naruto, why don't you be a gentleman and go get us some lunch," the man ordered. I narrowed my eyes in a glare as my brother reluctantly got up to get it.

That time passed in quiet company.

Naruto came running back with snacks for his slave driver and we split a popsicle.

"Tsuki, you alright?" I heard my baby call.

I looked around and realised I'd spaced. "Sorry hun, you say something?"

He sweatdropped. "What the heck sis? You were zoning out! I asked if you were tired." I smiled almost patronizingly at him.

"Aw worried about your big sis huh?" I tackled him and pinched his cheeks a shameless smirk on my face.

"Oi!" He yelled, then lightly trailed his hand along my shoulder.

With a choked laugh, I scrambled up and away from him, lowered into a crouch. "Cheater."

"You shouldn't have pinched my cheeks! You know our landlady does that and I hate it!" He yelled defensively.

"Well you know I'm ticklish to the point of death around my shoulders!" We narrowed our eyes at each other then lunged. We met in the middle and attacked. Punches were thrown and legs were bitten. By the time Jiraiya pulled us away, I had a black eye, multiple bruises around my stomach and a scratch down my left leg. Naruto had various bit marks on his arms and scratched down both his legs.

As Jiraiya scolded us, we caught eyes and bit our lips to keep from laughing. Jiraiya had nothing to worry about. We play-fought like this all the time back with Team Seven, which is probably why the other kids kept their distance.

We grinned as Jiraiya spewed something about siblings supposed to be friends and love each other and I rolled my eyes. I doubt there's a sibling pair that could even compare to us. We were an awesome duo when fighting or just generally getting into mischief.

He let us go and I settled back onto the ground, not bothering to heal us. Naruto would heal quickly by himself, and I didn't care enough.

I sighed in bliss as Jiraiya continued on with the lesson.

**End Chapter 39**

**I feel it's an odd place to end, yet at the same time I like it. Oh well.**

**There's this amazing website called Redbubble/ . /com without the dashes and spaces. It's got everything a nerd could desire and I had quite a few nerdgasms while surfing there.**

**Anyways, I hope the length of this one makes up for the long wait!**

**Sorry about any mistakes!**

**Tanner Out!**


	40. Chapter 40

**To Be Loved**

**Again, I'm sorry for the lateness. Job blah blah blah Family blah blah blah . Ya'll know the drill. (Truth is, I'm just lazy.) :(**

**But, the important thing is, the chapter is here!**

**Thanks to Yami Mizuna for being my faithful reviewer!**

**Chapter 40**

Since Naruto had finished the first stage of the jutsu, Jiraiya had him trying to burst a rubber ball. It would be much harder. There's no water to swirl inside it. I watched as he tried again and again to pop the ball and nothing was working. I wanted so badly to just tell him how to do it, but he'd never understand for one, and he'd resent the fact that he didn't get it first.

A hissing sound made me refocus on my brother.

He'd popped it! It wasn't a pop really, but he'd finally broken the rough exterior.

"Good job Naruto!" I cried and smiled at him.

Jiraiya approached and nodded approvingly. "Now once you've gotten this far, the rest is just a simple trick. Give me your right hand."

Naruto held out his hand and his mentor painted a small swirl in the middle of his palm. "There, that should do for now," the older man announced smugly. He took off his gloves and showed us an identical swirl painted on his hand. He then took out a blank piece of paper and once more drew the swirl.

"Now before I drew this, you saw the paper as a whole right?" He questioned.

Naruto nodded.

"But now that I've drawn this, you're looking at it right?"

Naruto nodded again.

Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Naruto, he wants you to concentrate on the mark on your hand when you move your chakra. Just keep your mind on that." I spoke up.

Jiraiya smirked at me, gave Naruto a huge bag full of the rubber balls and left.

I continued to watch as the blonde made each ball pop, but not burst as the water balloons had. He fell to the ground at my feet and groaned in pain. his chakra, though self-replenishing, was pretty low so I quickly sent him some of mine. It wasn't like when Kabuto was pumping me full of his chakra. Naruto and the Kyuubi had become used to my aura so it was quite harmless.

"Tsuki, it's so hard!" Naruto whined and I laughed.

"C'mon bro! Don't you want to become Hokage anymore?" I taunted.

His fists clenched. The wind picked up and a cascade of leaves rained down on us. One landed directly on my brother's forehead and he blinked.

He held it out and stared.

"Ah!" He muttered. I watched curiously as he bit his thumb and extended the swirl on his palm to become the Konoha Leaf symbol. He picked up one of the balls and focused his chakra.

His chakra swirled in the bal and he slammed it into the ground. The impact shot him into my stomach and the two of us back quite a bit. I groaned and pushed the boy off me. Oh man that hurt.

"Tsuki I did it!" He shouted happily as I held my aching abdomen.

'That's great hun, I'm really happy for you. Next time warn me."

A hand appeared in my peripherals and I grabbed it. Jiraiya helped me up then went to Naruto's side.

"Looks like you've mastered the second stage. Good job." He said good-naturedly.

Naruto let out a feeble chuckle. "Then let's start phase three real quick."

"No time. We have to go find Tsunade now. I've got a good lead on where she may be."

We went back to the hotel, got out stuff, and headed out.

"You know, you could teach him the third phase while walk. It'll give him something to do." I suggested and yawned. Finally! We finally were going to get Tsunade and help Sasuke. I ignored the two boys and thought back to what Itachi had told me. Take care of him? Obviously they'd been watching us for some time if he trusted me enough to do that. I remember him being extremely protective of his brother.

I should suggest to Tsunade when she's instated as Hokage to up our security. It's not a very good moral-booster knowing that S-Class criminals can sneak in any time they want.

We were walking towards a small city I knew was supposed to house a giant castle owned by one of the Lords. For some reason, the castle wasn't there. Something felt familiar though. I could feel something or someone here. I knew them.

Jiraiya went into a gambling house to see if Tsunade had been there while I waited outside. Naruto's chakra flared slightly and I tensed even more.

"Jiraiya!" I called to him. They came out, Naruto with a bulging wallet and Jiraiya with a grin on his face. "Something isn't right here. This place doesn't feel-" I cut off as I recognized the feeling.

Kabuto.

I could feel him here.

I took off running and ignored the two boy's cries of surprise.

He was here and I was going to kill him.

I turned a corner and there he was. Standing in between Orochimaru and two women, one of which was Tsunade, the woman we'd journeyed here to find.

"Tsuki?" Kabuto questioned, confused as all hell.

"You're dead." I growled and ran at him. I called my chakra to my right hand and formed the Rasengan.

He was too confused to move and a split second before my chakra could rip through his face, a hand grabbed my wrist.

It was Tsunade.

"I can't let you kill him," she spat at me, her grip tightening on me. She wouldn't let go, so I headbutted her, wrenched my self away and ran again at the now distanced ninja.

"You fucking stay away from my brother, Gaara, and my fucking village!" I screamed with rage and thrust the ball of chakra at his head. I roared as he poofed away a second before I could splatter his blood across the wall. My chakra continued and ravaged the ground about 20 miles back; a deep scar in the ground.

"Tsuki stop," the nin tried to plead but I ignored him.

"I don't give a shit why you're here, but nobody will stop me from bursting your head open like a melon. Not Tsunade, not you, and not your douchebag master you got that?" I growled low.

The other woman ran at me, kunai poised to throw but I just roared again, my chakra creating an almost tangent forcefield about me, forcing her weapons back at her. I performed a few handsigns and appeared behind the woman and closer to Kabuto. Another few handsigns were done and I shouted: "Earth style! Heavy Blizzard!"

A modification of another attack I had: wind whipped around use, and debri rose up. Rocks and chunks of cement entered the whirlwind and flew at Kabuto at super speeds. He was able to dodge the larger rocks, but the smaller ones managed to cut him up. It wasn't enough. He helped kill our beloved Hokage, inserted his disgusting chakra into me, and worked for a man who had hurt Sasuke.

He needed to bleed.

A body stepped in front of me and I nearly exploded again.

"Enough Tsuki."

I stopped the jutsu and panted harshly at the stern voice of Tsunade. Of course she'd know my name. She probably knew our parents. If Jiraiya knew Naruto, she'd know me. Oh god, I'm rambling to myself!

"Tsunade, this piece of shit needs to die. I recognize I'm not strong enough to take on Orochimaru, even as wounded as he appears to be, but Kabuto owes me blood and I intend to collect it," I saw both the unknown woman and Kabuto flinch at my words.

Orochimaru just chuckled.

"Oh Tsunade, left them fight. Tsuki you're just as interesting as when I last saw you. How is Naruto?" He questioned mockingly.

I heard a snap and whirled around the older woman to spit at the snake-nin.

"You shut your filthy kami-damned mouth about my brother! You so much as look at him again and I'll shove your tongue so far up your ass, I'll be able to loop it around again!" I screamed with rage.

"TSUKI!" Tsunade shouted. I tensed.

"Sir, I suggest we leave and give the lady time to think over our proposal," Kabuto finally spoke up with a furtive glance at me.

"Yes, good idea. Think it over old friend," the snake-nin mocked before jumping away with his assistant.

"Yeah you better run you fucker!" I shouted with rage.

Tsunade didn't quiet me that time.

The unknown woman watched as Tsunade grabbed my arm and dragged me to a resturaunt. She pushed me into a booth and proceeded in ordering as much alcohol as she could. She shoved one glass into my hand and forced it to my lips. It was either drink or suffocate, so I drank.

Three glasses later, I was laying in Tsunade's lap while she braided my red hair and murmured nonsense. A noise made me look up.

Naruto and Jiraiya had found us!

"Tsuki are you alright?" my brother asked worriedly.

"We ran into some trouble," the woman, who I now knew as Shizune, told my two male friends.

Jiraiya's gaze hardened. "Orochimaru's been here? You've talked to him?"

Tsunade and I both nodded as I layed my head back down on her lap.

I didn't kill Kabuto.

I didn't avenge my village, Gaara, myself.

Next time he was dead.

At least we found Tsunade. Now she could heal Sasuke and Kakashi. She'd be the Fifth Hokage and all would be right.

I hope.

**End Chapter 40**

**Well, not too long, but it's out right?**

**Sorry for any mistakes.**

**Tanner Out! **


	41. Chapter 41

**To Be Loved**

**Well next chapter is here! Again, I'm sorry about the wait. I'm trying to update my Sgt. Frog story as well as start an Avengers one. I know I shouldn't because I can barely keep up with this one, but I can't help all the ideas in my head! BT-Dubs, taught my little sister not to take shit from people and she used my teachings against me to split my lip. I'm so proud! Thanks to Kitsune Kayls and xXFallen-Angel-Of-DarknessXx for reviewing!**

**Anyways, here we go!**

**Chapter 41**

Tsunade glares at her lady friend and I, a warning not to discuss Orochimaru. Well good. I hate that guy anyways. Him and Kabuto. Kabuto is so gonna get a good kick in the ass the next time I see him. A nice painful kick right in the pants. Those stupid grey pants. I'm gonna kick them.

"Why did you come here to see me?" The older woman asks Jiraiya.

He grins.

"To tell the truth, the village of the Leaf has issued a request for you to become the Fifth Hokage," he announces. Both women gasp as Naruto nearly barfs up his ramen. I giggle softly from my spot in Tsunade's lap.

"Hey how come she gets to be the Hokage?!" My brother yells in anger. I know he wants to be the next hokage, but he's way too young. Tsunade is like 50. She's really really old. I hiccup.

"Damnit Tsunade, how much did you give her?" Jiraiya asks, watching me warily. I wave at him.

"Only a few glasses, she'll be fine." Was the answer.

"Now, what is your decision?" The man asks seriously.

Tsunade looks conflicted. Whatever had happened between her and Orochimaru before I'd arrived must have been weighing heavily on her mind. She looks down at the table.

"I decline." She whispers.

I try to sit up, but she places a cool hand on my brow and pushes me back down.

"I remember you saying the same thing when I asked you out in the past." Jiraiya joked. I could tell he was disappointed though. She's the only one who would be able to do the job.

Naruto stands up and points at her.

"You said we were only coming to convince her to heal Kakashi and Sasuke, yet you ask her to be Hokage! And she declined!" He shouts angrily.

I sort of block out the rest of the conversation as a lock of Tsunade's hair catches my eye. It was almost as blonde as Ino's. Maybe even more blonde. Maybe they're related. Hmmmm... I'll have to ask when I get back to the village. Probably not though. Tsunade has a tragic back story and all. And she wouldn't get together with just any man. Such a mystery!

I look up as Naruto's chakra starts growing.

"Being Hokage is a shit, no one but a fool would do it," Tsunade states. I snap into sobriety real quick. My baby brother wants to be Hokage, and he is no fool.

I turn and watch as Naruto launches himself over the table at the elder woman. I launch myself at him and tackle him back into his seat.

"Honey, she may not look it, but there is a very good reason why the council wants her to be Hokage," I tell him.

"Don't you realize we're at a bar?" Jiraiya adds as patrons look over at us.

"Sorry Tsuki, but I can't take anyone bad-mouthing the Third or Fourth." My brother growls out. I pat his head and hug him close. "I don't care if she's a woman! I'm going to kick her ass!"

Tsunade smirks at Naruto.

"Naruto, I know you are protecting Dad's name, but see reason. If Jiraiya and Orochimaru are strong, Tsunade is even stronger! Calm down!" I order him sternly.

"Wait you both know about the Fourth?" Tsunade's lady friend finally speaks up.

I scoff and roll my eyes.

"Of course we do. We look just like our parents. There's no way the village could have covered that up, and I know what they looked like. I wouldn't have let Naruto go without knowing either! But I'll ask you nicely Tsunade, out of respect. Do not blaspheme our father again, or I won't be sealing the Kyuubi away when Naruto gets to that point of anger," I glare right into the older woman's eyes. I'd told him a few nights after the Hokage's death. Poor boy had been so upset. One of his only father figures was gone. I'll let the Kyuubi beat the shit out of her if she disrespects our father or the Third once more.

"You've got guts talking to me like that children. Let's take this outside." Tsunade challenges. She gets up from the table and Naruto and I follow her out into the streets.

"I'm not one of the Legendary Three for nothing. I can defeat you with one finger." She boasts.

Naruto and I growl in synch.

"Stop fooling around!"

As one, we rip out Kunai and throw them. As expected, she dodges easily. I lock my fingers together and Naruto uses it to jump high in the air. He summons six clones. I perform my handsigns and yell: "Tsuki-style! Heavy Blizzard!"

His clones go spinning around the two of us, throwing kunai that Tsunade deflects. I perform another handsign and the clones angle towards our opponent. Somehow, Tsunade detects the real Naruto and kicks him at me while she dispenses with the clones. I catch my brother and set him down.

"Before I knock you out, why do you get so excited just by hearing the word Hokage?" She directs the question at Naruto, but I answer.

"Unlike you, he really wants to succeed the Hokage name. And he will."

"Because it's my dream to become Hokage."

At the same time, Naruto and I summon our chakra to our right hands. The Rasengan forms in our hands and we launch at Tsunade.

She panics and hits the ground in front of us with one finger. It splits open and the two of us trip. Naruto's chakra creates a little circle around him in the ground. He still wasn't able to do it right. Mine on the other hand... Tsunade, Jiraiya, and the lady whose name I still don't know all have to jump back to avoid being sucked into the crater I've made.

The mystery lady rushes to my brother and I.

"Are you two alright?" She asks worriedly.

I nod and Naruto coughs.

"Jiraiya!" Tsunade suddenly shouts angrily, "Did you teach them that?! Only you and the fourth can do that technique!"

"I'm his master. In principle. And Tsuki learned by herself." Jiraiya shrugged.

"It's better if he doesn't think that way. So silly kids won't joke about foolish dream like becoming Hokage," she retorts snidely.

I jump to my feet.

"You stupid bitch. It's no foolish dream." I snarl at her. The adults all look shocked at my language and the tone of my voice. I'm furious. "You better keep your filthy mouth shut about things you know nothing about. He is going to be Hokage. I'll see to it. Even if I have to kill everyone in his way. He'll be the Hokage."

"All I need is three days to master that technique. Just you watch!" Naruto adds. The two of us are seriously pissed off.

Tsunade just smirks.

"A man's word must never be taken back."

My brother and I grin.

"I never go back on my word. That's my ninja way," I put a hand on his shoulder supportively.

"Well then. How about a wager? I'll give you a week. If you master the technique by the end, I'll acknowledge that you could be Hokage, and I'll give you this necklace," the woman goads.

"But Tsunade that's your precious-" the lady is cut off by the big chested woman.

"Enough!"

"Deal!" I shout before Naruto can say anything. "And if he doesn't?"

Tsunade holds up Naruto's from full of money.

"Then I keep this!" She laughs.

My brother slump.

"Fine! One week!" I shout and glare as the two women retreat.

I drag Naruto behind me to a hotel.

"Now go to sleep. I'm taking over your training in the morning. It's going to be ruthless. I will not let that old bitch win. Go to sleep and get your strength. You're gonna need it." I command and force my brother into one of the beds. I stay up longer and stretch. The next week will be just as exhausting for me.

**The Next Morning**

Not long after Naruto had fallen asleep, the mystery woman, who told me her name was Shizune, entered the room. She begged me not to think too badly of Tsunade and explained to me why she is like she is now. I promised to explain to Naruto in the morning so she left me alone and fell asleep in another bed.

I woke Naruto up at dawn. We ate a light meal and left the hotel. We entered the woods and I set Naruto to doing drills.

"Again!" I yelled after healing his burnt hand.

He pooled his chakra into it and thrust it at a tree trunk. It left a whirl in the bark, but the feect was not what I wanted.

"Again!"

We spent the first six days with the same results. He was not getting anywhere with it! We only had one day left!

I healed his hand once more and instructed him to go again. He stared at his hand, then did not pool his chakra. He performed a handsign and summoned a clone. I stood up straighter. Did he?

The clone began collecting the chakra in the originals' outstretched hand, and I watched in shocked happiness as he sent it flying. It destroyed the tree and the rocks around it. A perfect Rasengan. He'd done it!

I shrieked in joy and tackled my brother.

"You did it! You did it!" I looked down to see Naruto asleep in my arms. It must have just exhausted him. Six days of non-stop training.

I smiled, kissed his head and carried him back to the hotel. I tucked him into his bed and glanced up when Tsunade and Shizune walked in.

"Was he able to do it?" Shizune asks eagerly.

I keep my face stoic.

"You'll have to see tomorrow won't you?" I sniff.

At that word, Tsunade tenses. Shizune looks at her.

"Please Tsunade, don't go tomorrow! Orochimaru is lying! He can't do what you're hoping!" The smaller woman insists. "If you say you're going..."

"What will you do?" Tsunade growls low.

Her friend draws herself up.

"Who do you think I am?" Tsunade walks past the other woman and taps a point in her stomach area. Shizune collapses.

I watch Tsunade warily.

"Are you going to try to stop me?" She asks threateningly.

I roll my eyes.

"Take me with you. If you are going to confront Orochimaru, you'll need someone to keep Kabuto off your back if things go south. I'm owed some blood anyways. Besides, what you do with your time is your business." I tell her.

She contemplates this and nods.

"Fine. But I don't want you attacking the little snake before I say so. This will already be nerve-wracking enough," she tells me.

I grunt my acquiescence and get up.

We jump across the rooftops and land in front of Orochimaru. It's the area they'd met up at before when I'd interrupted.

"And your answer is?"

**End Chapter 41**

**Well, it's out. **

**Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Tanner out!**


	42. Chapter 42

**To Be Loved**

**Decided to do another real quick. IRONMAN 3! That's all I gotta say about that.**

**Thanks to mfxx for reviewing chapter one, and thanks to you saying that, I saw an error in the chapter and was able to notice and fix it, so thank you. Thanks to Kitsune Kayls and Elder Sibling for reviewing, And yes Bloody-Asphode11 she is. And welcome back Yami Mizuna!**

**I change a bit in this chapter from the books. You'll notice when you get there. I just made it up on the spot so cut me some slack.**

**Here ya go!**

**Chapter 42**

I looked at my companion. Her next words could destroy the village so many of us hold dear.

She sighs.

"I will heal your arms. In exchange, leave your hands off the village," Tsunade tells him.

Orochimaru smirks and I tense.

Technically I'd only agreed not to attack Kabuto. If this stupid snake tries anything, I'll give my life to stop him.

The woman steps forward and I see tears in her eyes. She must be remembering her boyfriend and brother. Orochimaru holds out his arms for her to heal. Her hands glow the familiar blue, before she can start, a kunai lands in between them. They both jump back and the three of us look up.

I growl low in my throat. Kabuto is kneeling on top of the building.

He jumps down.

"What is this? coming so far only to betray me?" Orochimaru rasps. He's seriously shaking now as his arms continue to hurt. I'm shaking to, barely holding myself back from attacking the bifocaled ninja. "Tsunade!"

I jerk my head back to the woman and grin. Once a Leaf-nin, always one. Well, except for Orochimaru of course.

"How could you come to an answer like this Tsunade? To try to kill me? Thanks to Kabuto, my most loyal and trusted companion for stopping your attack," the snake man spits. Despite his calm demeanor, the man is furious. I'm surprised he hasn't attacked us himself yet.

"Yes with our medical background, I could easily tell it was intended to kill," my weaselly opponent hisses smugly. I growl at him and he smirks, winking at me.

"I truly intended to revive those two, and I promised not to attack the Leaf too," Orochimaru tells her in fake sympathy.

"Oh shut up!" I yell at him angrily.

The three ninja all look at me in various stages of surprise.

"If that wasn't the biggest load of horse shit I've ever heard! Everyone present knows that as soon as Tsunade healed your arms, you go directly to Konoha to destroy it," I throw at him. "And know enough about medic lore that after just getting the use of your arms back so soon would not be sufficient time for you to perform your perverse jutsu and bring back the hollow shells of her loved ones!"

Tsunade looks down at the ground while our two enemies blink.

"Hollow shells? My dear Tsuki, my technique is much stronger-"

I cut him off.

"Horse-shit! You can't bring back a person's soul without equivalent exchange, and giving up however many lives to bring back two is not worth it! Tsunade knows that! You'd have two empty shells. Remnants of their previous owners," I counter.

The two snake nin look vaguely impressed by my knowledge.

"I wanted to see them. To hug them and feel their skin against mine. I really did. But now, I see i was a fool," Tsunade speaks up. She is crying softly. "This feeling. This love that I feel because of Tsuki and that brat of a brother... I don't want to ever give it up."

We are silent as her refusal sinks in.

"Fine then. I guess we'll have to force you," Orochimaru growls out.

I slip into a defensive stance and bring out a kunai.

Suddenly, Tsunade launches at the two and drives her heel into the ground. The two men jump away onto a building.

"I just realized this. I've never fought you before Tsunade," Orochimaru taunts.

"I wonder how you can say that. I'm the one fighting her.," Kabuto grumples back.

I smirk.

"Then let's let the big kids fight. Come down here and face me before I have to go up there and force you," I threaten.

"I'll kill you bastards!" Tsunade shouts and punches the building wall. It crumbles easily.

The two talk and suddenly turn tail.

"No!" The older woman and I shout in anger before giving lead us to the field where Naruto and I had trained before I tackled my nemesis. I rained down punches anywhere I could reach. I got a good hit against his temple and was kicked back to Tsunade by Orochimaru.

We watched as Kabuto took a soldier pill and performed some handsigns. He disappeared. We felt for his chakra frantically, but he hid it well. Suddenly, Tsunade pushed me out of the way as the male ninja shot out of the ground where I'd been standing. She punched the ground and it erupted in rocks and dirt.

I lept over her and threw three kunai at the man. He dodged and his palm came up to hit my right quads. My muscle spasmed and I fell to my knees. Kabuto slowly glided his hand over my thigh before cutting the muscle there too.

"Ah!" I cried in pain. Tsunade jumped over and knocked him back before getting hit in her bicep. I saw Kabuto lunge and did so my self, taking the attack intended for her. She'd have a much higher chance of winning this anyways. His chakra hit the area around my lungs and I immediately began to choke.

Tsunade used his shock as a distraction and chopped at his neck. He flew back into the ground but still stood up.

"Tsuki, are you okay?" My fighting partner called to me and I managed a garbled yes. My chest hurt so bad! It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I called some of my chakra to my hand and placed it over the area. Slowly, my airways began to clear, but not enough. I coughed again and frowned at the blood that came out.

I watch as Kabuto adjusts himself, then once more, runs at Tsunade. He is stopped halfway as Naruto, Shizune, and Jiraiya all appear protectively in front of her.

"Long time no see Jiraiya," Orochimaru finally speaks up.

"You still look the same, with those wild eyes," Naruto's mentor counters.

"Hello Naruto," Kabuto purrs.

I growl, then wince when my throat scratches.

"Tsuki!"

Naruto runs to me and I accept him into a hug.

"What's wrong! There's blood coming out of your mouth!" My brother worries. I just laugh softly.

"I'll be fine."

With that our attention returns to the Legendary Three.

"Move!" Tsunade yells and runs at Kabuto. He pulls out a kunai and cuts his arm, allowing the blood to run over the woman. I hobble to my feet and run at them. Kabuto punches her straight in the face and she flies into me. We fall to the ground and I cradle her protectively.

"Wait, I don't get it. Why is Tsunade fighting Kabuto? I know Tsuki doesn't like him, but this doesn't make sense!" Naruto cries.

"Oh Naruto, you are so thick. This is why you'll never compare to Sasuke."

Naruto blanches.

"YOU SHUT UP!" I scream at the traitor. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"You see Naruto, I analyzed your data and I realized something. Unlike Sasuke, you'll never be a shinobi," Kabuto taunts easily.

I swerve to watch as Naruto's chakra begins to increase.

"No! Naruto stop! Don't listen to him!" I shout and lay Tsunade down. I get to my feet and run to the boy. He's so pissed off he's letting the Kyuubi's power consume him!

"Naruto!" I hear Jiraya shout, but it's no use. Naruto is not here anymore. Well, not all of him. The Kyuubi is possessing naruto's body, which means Naruto must be fighting to get out.

As his chakra begins to swirl around him, I realize Shizune and Jiraiya have faced off against our opponents.

"You take care of the Nine-Tails! We'll take care of these two," the white-haired man commands. I nod and bite my thumb. I plant my feet into the rock of the ground, ignoring the pain in the leg Kabuto got to, and begin drawing the marks of sealing on my body. I place my hands on Naruto's head and pump my chakra through the both of us. The blood begins to glow and I close my eyes. Once i can tell it's stopped, I open them.

I am in a dungeon like room, on one side is a huge gate that is shut and I know is locked. A small figure sits dejectedly on the other side of the gate.

"Naruto?" I whisper, brows furrowed in worry.

"Sissy?" A younger version of my brother sobs.

I gasp and run to him. I fling my hands between the bars and hug him as hard as I can.

"Sissy, I'm scared!" He wails. I sooth him and pet his hair. This place is his subconscious. While Jiraiya may have taught him how to harness some of Kyuubi's power, Naruto is much too young to control the demon. Some part of him is battling the demon, which is why this younger version is here. He is trying to retain some of his own mind, but it is hard I'd assume.

"Don't worry honey, I got ya," I murmur to the boy. I send my chakra out into Naruto's mind and force the Kyuubi back inside. As it comes into my view, it is not as large as it usually is. Orochimaru's seal is still working. I immediately tackle the beast and wrestle it back to the gate. My chakra unlocks it, and the young Naruto runs out. I push all I can into my arms, lift the struggling demon high, then throw it back into it's cage.

I quickly lock and reseal it.

After that, I make a hasty retreat from Naruto's mind. Extended periods of time in there would seriously mess the both of us up.

"Hey sis?"

I look down to see Naruto smiling at me.

"Thanks."

I just laugh.

"Watch out!"

Years of honing my reflexes heed Shizune's shout and I tackle Naruto to the side just as one of Orochimaru's snake summons crashes into the ground.

"Holy shit!" I shout in shock.

I turn to see Kabuto punching Tsunade in the face and push Naruto her way. I myself run to Shizune, help her up, then jump a ways away from the fight.

"How did you seal the demon?" She coughs as blood runs down her chin. Kabuto really did a number on her.

"There is a man in the village named Yamato. I asked him to teach me a way to help in case Naruto goes full Kyuubi. Luckily, this time, Jiraiya had taught him enough about harnessing the chakra for it to be hard for the Kyuubi to escape. Naruto was able to battle it long enough for me to wrestle it back to it's cage," I explain. I've done all I know how to for her wounds. "If it was any stronger, I would have had a harder time."

"I'll put an end to this!" We hear naruto suddenly shout.

We turn to see him perform his Rasengan, but without the clone he'd had before, Kabuto flings him away like a ragdoll.

"Naruto! Like you did it before!" I scream at him and jump to my feet. There's no way I'll let Kabuto walk away from this one. I run at him, powering chakra to my feet to speed up. I slide past his legs and as I go, I move the chakra to my hand and chop his quad.

He lashes out, but I roll away next to Tsunade.

"What- what have you done?!" Kabuto yells in fear and anger.

"Go Naruto!"

Naruto summons his clone, and it begins forming the chakra into the original's hand. A perfect Rasengan appears.

"Old lady Tsunade, remember the arrangements of that bet? Now you'll have to give me that bad luck amulet of yours," Naruto smirks and launches at the miniature snake-man.

My chakra attack has rendered Kabuto motionless and he can only stand there in impending peril as my brother rushes him.

"Because until I become Hokage, I refuse to die!" naruto thrusts the sphere of chakra into Kabuto's stomach and it sends the man flying back, gauging the earth in his wake until he hits a large boulder that stops his momentum. He is imbedded in the rock, bleeding profusely, his stomach burned in a circle.

"Good job Naruto," I whisper before falling to my side, exhausted. Taking on the Kyuubi, healing Shizune, and that last hit to Kabuto really depleted my chakra.

"Tsuki, are you alright?" Naruto calls, before running to my side. I just grin up at him.

"Yeah hun, just tired. You really showed that old bitch up huh?" I whisper to him.

He laughs. "Hell yeah I did!"

"That was your last gamble wasn't it Naruto?"

We turn with wide eyes to see Kabuto back on his feet, and his stomach healing.

"I pooled my chakra to my stomach before the attack hit me. I healed Orochimaru, did you really think an attack like that would kill me?" He taunts.

He chokes and falls back to the ground.

"Hah," I choke out.

Tsunade kneels by my side and begins healing me.

"He really messed up your leg here," she tells me. "I'm surprised you were even able to walk."

I laugh and smile up at my brother.

"I'll face any pain to protect the ones I love," I answer.

"Naruto," she says loudly to make him jump. She fiddles around with her neck before taking off her necklace and handing it to him. "A bet is a bet. I hope one day that you fulfill your dream."

A huge grin stretches across his face and he puts the necklace on, smiling with pride and genuine happiness.

"TSUNADE LOOK OUT!" Shizune screams and I look in fear as Orochimaru descends on us, a snake-sword jutting from his mouth.

I push Naruto under me and cover his entire body with mine, snarling at the snake-nin. It is unneeded however as Tsunade jumps in the way of the sword. It plunges right between her breasts, and if this hadn't been an inappropriate time, I would have laughed at the precarious position they were in.

"Tsunade, I didn't mean to hit you. If the boy continues to live, he will create problems for me. Get out of the way." Orochimaru hissed, he pulls out. (Giggity) Then he steps back. "Hmm trembling in fear of blood. Why are you, Tsunade, protecting this worthless genin brat?"

I growl low at the man and Naruto clutches my forearms.

The blond woman shudders, then glares at her former teammate. "To protect the Leaf village. This boy is the future of that now on, I too shall bet my life!"

She stands up proudly, ignoring the pain from her wound and stares her opponent down.

"Fine! If you're going to throw away your life for worthless trash like him, then you are going to die like worthless trash!" He shouts and slashes through her shoulder. She falls to the ground and the snake-nin steps over to us. He swings again and I scream as it slices into my side.

"Tsuki!" Naruto shouts and I can hear Jiraiya shouting too.

"Damnit you pathetic girl, get out of my way!" Orochimaru yells angrily. I thrust my hands and feet into the dirt and press myself against Naruto even as he tries to push me away.

Our enemy raises his sword a final time and I drop my head against my brothers. The sword doesn't come. Tsunade is back on her feet, no longer seeming affected by the blood on her. She had just punched Orochimaru.

"Why am I protecting them?" She asks snarkily. "It's because as of now, I am the 5th Hokage!" Tsunade performs a handsign and the jewel on her forehead begins emitting dark swirls, like Orochimaru's own seal mark. Her wounds close up and she explains that she'd been storing chakra in the jewel for years.

"Orochimaru! The Manda!" Kabuto suddenly shouts.

The three Legendary Ninja all do the summoning jutsu and summon their familiars. Jiraiya's is a frog of course, and obviously Orochimaru's is a snake, but Tsunade's is a giant slug. naruto and I are brought up on the slugs head with it's mistress and I fall to the side in pain. My chakra is the only thing keeping me from giving in to unconsciousness.

"Katsuya, take these kids to Shizune okay?" Tsunade orders, before giving me a solemn smile. A smaller slug tears away from the body of the bigger one and Naruto grabs me by the waist to keep me from falling. The slug jumps down and we land heavily next to Shizune.

"Heal this one up!" It says, before sliming its way back to the original and morphing to it.

"Oh no Tsuki are you alright?!" The healer asks as Naruto sets me down and holds my hand.

I glare at her.

"Do I look alright to you?! I bleeding to death and I'm almost out of chakra!" I snarl, the pain making me angry.

Naruto chuckles.

"There you are! I've never seen you so serious before!" He states and I whack his arm. Shizune picks me up and leads Naruto away from the battle. We are far enough to be safe, but close enough to watch.

As she heals me, I squeeze Naruto's hand and sigh my eyelids are shutting and I can feel the fatigue setting in.

"Hey Naruto. I'm proud of you."

"Tsuki?"

"TSUKI!"

My eyes closed and I am welcomed by darkness.

**End Chapter 42**

**WOOOOOO! MY LONGEST YET!**

**Sorry for any mistake!**

**Tanner Out!**


	43. Chapter 43

**To Be Loved**

**Hey guys, lots of things have been happening in my life which is why I haven't updated in a while, and sadly this won't be very long of a chapter and a bit of filler/made up crap. I will have time to update a longer one tomorrow, but wanted to give you guys something before then to make up for lateness. Also, I'll have to go check the books out from the library now that Naruto is Licensed. No more internet reading i guess.**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed/faved/alerted and all that jazz.**

**Here we go! Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Chapter 43**

Was I cursed to black out during every major fight I participated in? I mean honestly?! I blacked out after the fight with Orochimaru in the Forest of Death and even though it was a mental battle I blacked out after arguing with Gaara in the Chunin exams, then after Shukaku beat my ass up, I was out for two days! I have the weakest constitution for a ninja.

I turned my head in the bed and realised that I was back in Konoha.

Well, i guess we won, or I think Kabuto would have killed me. I seriously hate that guy so much. He's such a fucking creeper.

"Awake are we?" The amused voice of a very familiar Uchiha broke my thoughts. I froze, my eyes wide. "Well are you going to look at me? Or are you going to continue staring at that wall?"

I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Sasuke. He was awake. He was healthy. And most importantly, he was here.

Without speaking, I opened my arms and he nearly ran to me. I hugged him close to me, sighing in relief when he squeezed back just as tightly.

"I wanted to thank you Tsuki, for letting me fight Itachi. I know you were reluctant." He murmured into my hair. I pulled him onto the bed and tucked him under my chin.

"I just worry for all of you guys. I see you all get hurt and it hurts me so much. I knew you needed to fight him. And what I told Naruto that day was true as well. As much as I'd like to, I can't interfere with clan was your right to challenge him," I told him.

He was still in his scrubs so they must not have released him from the hospital yet. I placed a kiss on his forehead and stared out the window into the night. Something bad was approaching. Something that involved Naruto and Sasuke.

I hugged Sasuke tighter.

"I love you Sasuke. I always have and I always will. You could never do anything to make me stop loving you. Not even if you tried." I whispered.

He burrowed his head into my chest.

"I'll never try," he slurred back, falling into a deep sleep.

I smiled, but didn't feel it. He may mean it now, but after this evil gets here, who knows. I tightened my arms and fell back to sleep.

**End Chapter 43**

**Told you it'd be short. If I don't update tomorrow, it'll probably be because I couldn't get the next couple of books. I won't go such a long time without updating, I promise. **

**Well, The Other Sister is updated as well, so check it out if you want!**

**Oh btw, if any of you are going to Nan Desu Kan, I'll be there with some friends. We can meet up if you'd like and hang for the con! **

**Tanner Out!**


End file.
